Kirby: Skyfall
by Broomguy
Summary: Popstar is being visited, yes that's true. It seems it's some sort of hotspot for hostile alien life. Well, maybe not always hostile... Join Kirby Ribbon and Meta Knight on a journey to figure out these odd aliens called "humans", while Bandanna Dee and Adeline have to look after this... thing that appeared at Castle Dedede. (Finished!).
1. Beggining: Skyfall 1

_Disclaimer: The following you see here is parody. Any names or affiliation you may notice in this genre is completely coincidental. A.K.A I used a random name generator and didn't name anyone after anyone, M'kay?_

_Also disclaimer for the word 'hell' and maybe other slight words said every now and then._

_Obviously, I don't own Kirby, I only own the original characters I use and they aren't even that great of a thing to own. _

_Also this will deviate from main series A LOT, so don't expect typical Kirby shenanigans like _'Kirb eat bad guy the end'. _No anime characters, I personally don't like the Kirby anime, so nothing involving it will be included._

_Tldr – Make good reviews._

_**-Broom**_

* * *

_**January, ?**_

The dull gray colors of the ship exterior bore her yet again. She and her mother would be arriving soon and she simply couldn't wait. At least that's how she was supposed to feel. She sighed and looked out the window.

The strangely star shaped planet drew nearer as she knew the Autopilot would begin to make landing maneuvers in an hour. Why would a planet be star shaped in the first place? I mean shouldn't it be a sphere, all the other planets are spheres, why is this one different? It really doesn't make sense if you think about i-

Then she felt someone approach from behind. They did a sharp one-eighty degree turn and un-loosened her shoulders. "Greetings, Ms. B… mother." She said.

"How's it going Madison?" Her mom's eyes shined, glaring at her, but in a sort of caring way. "Are you ready to come with me to tell the others about the planet?" She nodded. "Alright," Her mother laughed. "Well, do you remember the training in how to act around others…correct?"

"Of course, of course I do." Madison replied, her gaze turning towards the window.

"Wonderful, lets begin." Her mother looked out towards the window. "Wonderful, go unlock the pad door."

Madison nodded, then they pulled a note out of their pocket. It was the passcode. They had remembered it already. They walked into a long hallway that led to a singular door. They typed in the passcode.

_[0-3-0-9]_

The door opened. They took a look at the various transporters on the left. They buzzed with seeming anticipation. Madison looked to the right. The transport pods. One of them was permanently off limits. Then, their mother walked in and cut on a panel in the middle of the room.

_[The time is 14:24 on January 8__th__.]_

"Hello." Her mother said to the screen. She then looked over at Madison. "Act professional, alrighty?"

_[Greetings Bridgette! How can I be of assistance today? ^_^] _The robot beeped, using her mom's real name.

Bridgette cleared her throat. "Initiate maneuver 'It's time'." The screen shook, and the technological voice was replaced by a deep pre-recorded message.

_[Are you sure you wish to continue with the "It's time" initiative, if so, enter the 18-digit passcode followed by a retina scan]_

"Maddie, back up." Madison backed away from the screen as told and entered a long password. Then a retinal scanner appeared from the back of the panel. After the scan the panel began to flicker and two people came on screen. The were both in chairs, and looked like they had been up all night.

There was a lady with dark purple hair tied into a ponytail. They had on a professional suit, but weren't looking quite professional at the moment. "What happened to the broadcast?" They asked, both standing up.

"Wait a minute, is that one of the exploration ships?!" Said a bald man with a blonde goatee. Bridgette waved and smiled slightly.

"Wait, what are you implying?" The purple haired lady questioned. "Frank, I suggest you explain the situation."

"If I may interject," Bridgette started. "We're ready for receiving the package." Madison was confused at what the package was but didn't say anything.

"Did you hear that Katrina?" Frank said.

"Wait, does this mean…" Then Katrina was interrupted.

"You bet it does!" Proclaimed 'Frank' as the other called him said getting up from the folding chair. "Ill gather everyone in about a quarter hour to make the announcement, you get the data!"

He went out the room proudly marching away. Meanwhile 'Katrina' was looking down at a tablet typing something. "Aren't you going to hang up?" Bridgette asked.

"Okay, you're on ship XPT-97 with..." Katrina looked confused at the screen. "That's quite something."

"Something wrong?" Madison's mom asked tapping her fingers together.

"Oh, nothing." They swiped on the screen. "With only _one _other on the ship, correct?"

Then Bridgette's voice went a bit lower. "Precisely, and to whom am I addressing?" They coughed. "Your position?"

"Katrina, Vice President of PCoEA." Madison understood what that meant. She had to remember it, of course. "The Planet Colonization Effort Association" was founded way back in 2145 by a group of countries know as the 'United Nations' saw their planet, it's name unknown by now, wasn't going to last very long. They decided to make a space colony plan and it set out in 2245. Though, she was never told the founders names they saw a pict-

Then out of the blue, a voice said. "Madison, dear there's a person speaking to you." Madison snapped out of their train of thought and looked at the screen.

"Ah, why of course mother, I will…" Madison trailed off. "I shall speak to this individual, to whomst I am to know as…" Madison's eyes trailed off again. "Ka…" She couldn't quite remember. "Um…"

The lady on screen interjected. "Its Katrina, and we have to get preparations ready for the transportation." They looked at Madison for a second. "Technicalities, how strange." She said, then she clapped twice and the screen shut off.

"Pushy, pushy, pushy." Bridgette muttered. They then turned to Madison. "Don't tell them a thing, do you understand?" With her mother staring daggers at her, she could really only say,

"Yes ma'am."

_To be continued…_

* * *

Kirby yawned. He had been pretty tired of the whole Smash thing, but he kept getting requested for battles ever since the new patch. He looked over and saw Bandanna Waddle Dee talking with Adeline about something."Poyo!" He said putting on a smile, greeting them both. Adeline glanced at him and smiled back.

"Hi Kirby, how are you doing?" She asked while Bandana Dee looked towards the king's door.

"Poyo poyo, poyo… poyo poyo!" Kirby replied stoutly. That meaning 'I'm doing… pretty alright!'.

"Kirby's here?" Ribbon yelled from a distance. Kirby winced and prepared for impact as the fairy zipped around the corner like a lightning bolt.

Then, Kirby thought, _'Ribbon, how wonderful…', _"Poyo!" He said as ribbon hugged him.

"How was it?" She asked holding his stubby hand.

'_Oh, it was real nice getting punched to death by a Noodle-Armed Lunatic' Kirby wanted to say. _"Poyo." He said blankly.

"Sounds nice." Ribbon replied as someone would talking to a dog. Kirby glanced over at the door to the throne room hoping Dedede would interject. But the sound of running water was in the distance.

"Did you like the item I sent you?" Ribbon asked.

"Poyo poyo poyo, pi." Kirby said to her, describing a very nice Maxim Tomato that fell out of his hand and went into the other guys direction…

"Sounds like awfully bad luck." A voice said from the window. Meta Knight then stepped forwards. "But never mind those games, I have an important mission for you all."

"What sounds like bad luck?" Adeline asked, just noticing the Knight.

"You wouldn't get it, you're not in the tourney." Meta Knight said profusely. "Anyways, there's something I need to show you all that's very crucial." He beckoned towards a window. "Come."

"I'll just stay here, I'm sure whatever it is you need Kirby can handle it." Bandanna Waddle Dee replied while looking towards the window, seeing the Halberd. "Seems too strenuous."

"Suit yourself." Meta Knight murmured. "Anyone else missing out?" He called to the four others in the room, slightly glaring at the Waddle Dee.

"I'm going with Kirby, but what about you Adeline?" Ribbon asked smirking.

"I'll just stick around here, you know just chill." Adeline responded looking around the room.

"Oh, and why is that?" Ribbon said in a singsongy voice.

Adeline stuck her tongue out at Ribbon. "Shut up, I'm sure you and Kirby have got it covered." Meta Knight cleared his throat. "And you, yeah." Adeline added.

"You sureee that's it?" Ribbon teased, stretching out sure. "No other reasons?"

Then Meta Knight interrupted, "Fairy, are you coming, or not?"

"Ill see you later Addie!" Ribbon said, then flying out the window.

"There they go, probably saving the world again." Bandanna Dee sighed. Adeline looked over at him.

"How about we do something then?" Adeline suggested. Bandanna Dee was a bit confused, to which she continued, "I mean, do you do anything outside of work?". She tapped her foot while they both were thinking.

"Is training still working?" He wondered aloud.

"I wouldn't know anything about that, how about you try drawing?" Bandanna Dee nodded, then watched as Adeline summoned up a canvas and thrust the brush into his hands.

"Alright, I've seen you do it, It looks simple."

"It's a very delicate process." Adeline told him. "Maybe I should help you?" She said reaching towards the brush's handle.

He drew a single vertical line. "I got this, it should be easy." She withdrew her hand and muttered something. Next, he drew a line going upwards and right from the top of the first line, after which drawing a shorter line going upwards and left. Then he did the same on the other side of the line and, "Done."

"Oh, that's supposed to be… uh your uh… is that a spear?" Adeline asked, with her hand on her chin.

"Yep!" Bandanna Waddle Dee told her quite proudly.

She took a look at the picture. "Well, you went very basic with your approach, and only used one color, by it looks about right.."

"Lets be honest, it's trash. I haven't drawn once in my life." He admitted.

"If you haven't drew once and this your first try maybe you're not trash, and you're just learning." Adeline suggested. "Because this is definitely not trash." She looked at it again. "Fridge material, I'd say."

Bandanna Dee laughed. "Sure, and how about you try to use a spear-"

_**CRASH**_

The ground shook and Adeline fell on top of Bandanna Dee, almost knocking them both out. There was a stream from the throne room and then the man of the hour came bursting out in nothing but a towel. "WHO DARES DISTURBS THE GREAT KINGS BUBBLE BATH?"

"What happened?" Adeline asked. Then she looked up at the king. "Uh…"

"THERE WAS SOME KIND OF CRASH, I SAY." Dedede put on his robe which was on a hangar. "We all know Crashes are banned during MY BUBBLE BATHS!" Adeline got up and Bandanna Waddle Dee scratched his head.

Then another crash was heard, and a squeaky voice declared sorry.

"HM, THAT CRASH IS ALRIGHT, MY BATH IS OVER!" Dedede dededeclared.

"Yep, that's uh… rule 38 of the Dededoctrine of rules." Bandanna Dee looked out the window. "I think it fell around the Cookie Country area."

Adeline looked up out the window. She saw the Halberd in the sky, next to it appeared to be some kind of light? Maybe it was just her but the Halberd seemed really busy.

She looked over to Bandanna Dee assessing the situation. Then Dedede went to the window between both of them, "THIS WONT STAND, TO THE DEDEDECOPTER!" Dedede yelled.

"You have a helicopter?" Adeline asked, genuinely surprised.

"He hangs on to me while I use my spear copter and calls it the Dededecopter_." _Bandanna Dee groaned.

"Oh." Adeline looked at him awkwardly. "Can I try?"

Bandanna Dee sighed. "Sure..."

* * *

_**Meanwhile on the Halberd.**_

Kirby, Ribbon, Sword Knight, Blade Knight, and Meta Knight were all gathered in a meeting room. Meta Knight sat in a swivel chair with a large rectangular table in front of him. Above the chair, there was a 50 inch screen.

"I've brought you all here for a special reason." Meta Knight said as he pulled up a PowerPoint Presentation on the screen. "I have satellites which scan the spacial area of Dreamland for threats and I've found something interesting." Next slide.

He went to the next slide labeled 'The big reveal?' in red text. "Oi Blade, what do you think it is?" Sword Knight asked.

"What if it's Santa Claus?" Blade replied. "He may have messed up with his gifts." Sword considered the option.

"Makes sense why I got a pair of moldy socks this year. "Sword admitted. Meta Knight muttered something about appreciation.

"Shush you two." Ribbon whispered. "This is important."

The slide showed a poorly cropped image of a generic Sci-Fi ship moving in a circle. "We have scanned a moderately sized ship heading towards the planet." Murmuring the in room became abundant, as they began to ask many questions.

"So are ya asking us to strike em' down?" Sword questioned.

"We don't know their capabilities, I only detected two lifeforms present on the ship, but odd energy pulses coming out from it." Meta Knight flipped to the dedicated slide for questions. "Any other questions?"

"Poyo?" Kirby asked, meaning 'What kind of Energy?'.

"Radiatory." Meta responded, turning to the next slide which was completely blank.

"Po poyo?" Kirby asked smiling, meaning _'Is there a chance for them to be friendly?'_

Meta Knight sneered. "Since when has anything that has ever landed on this planet uninitiated ever been friendly?"

"Ahem." Ribbon coughed, glaring darts at Meta Knight. "Besides me, didn't Kirby just randomly land here one day?"

"Uh…" Meta Knight then wrote a note to himself to add both of them as an outlier to his '_From Space = Bad'_ theory. "I'll keep that in mind, Fairy."

"Poyo?" Kirby asked Meta Knight, meaning 'When are they going to arrive?'

"Well, if they keep accelerating at the speeds they are, I would say they arrive in about one to two hours." Meta Knight told Kirby.

"WHAT?" All of them, minus Meta himself screamed. "That's not enough time to do anything!" Ribbon declared.

"Well that's too bad." Meta Knight replied. There was then a sudden shake of the Halberd as an object whipped past them at high speeds. The ship quickly stabilized itself and there was more complaining. "Ignore that, probably just a stray Birdon."

"But, I don't even have my sword ready!" Said Blade.

"And I don't have my blade ready!" Said Sword.

"Poyo!" Kirby said in a panic, as he didn't have his sharp and pointy object which he cuts rope with!

"That won't be necessary my friends." Meta Knight chuckled. They all asked why to which Meta responded, "Simple." He then jumped up from his chair, and activated the slide. After which he read what it said. "We're going to meet them when they land." Then all hell broke loose.

* * *

_yet there is one more thing._

_They __**smiled.**_

_Why were they smiling? They had just been. Doing something… The room. It had a breeze. It has no walls. It wasn't a room. It was an empty black space. What would it be called? They didn't know. They felt something? _

_They opened their eyes._

_**OH, looks like I'm back. What do you want? **_

"_**You failed; we trusted your reawakening. " A voice said. The presence felt large. They looked as pale as ever.**_

_**It's not my problem you thought I could handle that sweetness. They**__ laughed. Why did they laugh?_

"_**SWEET!? THAT THING IS AGAINST ALL WE STAND FOR!"**_

_**Maybe if you experienced what I did you'd get it, bye Z!**_

_They closed their eyes._

_Why do they call them Z? That was a funny name. What were they feeling? They found it... Funny? Yes it was funny._

_Ha._

"_**Where are you going with that wretched nickname? Traitor."**_

_They opened their eyes._

_**Kid, I've been in this business for eons and I've made my decision. Bye.**_

_They closed their eyes. They felt an odd feeling. Was this really how they were to be treated after all they did?_

_**There was no response for a bit but they felt figures slip bye. There was a corrupted weapon, then a… headpiece, then there was one missing maybe a star? Then something… shattered passed by. Brings back good memories. Then finally 'Z' spoke.**_

"_**I convulsed with the others; you shall be sent to rot with your own traitorous kind."**_

_**Wait, don't I have a right to an attorney?**_

_**Then the piece of headgear spoke "You have the right to shut the-"**_

_**Watch your language, buddy. **__Did they just say that… But it was rude to curse. Ugh. Why were they thinking this?_

"_**Ew, they were right, you've changed." The one with the sword spat. "Get em out of here."**_

_**Ok, Mr. Bottom Left corner, suit yourself. **__There was a hiss. Like a cat. Why did somebody just hiss like a cat?_

_**Then finally the large one spoke, "SUNNY SKIES, WINDY TREES, SEND THIS TRAITOR TO THE BREEZE!" **_

_**The breeze got stronger and they gave a very rude gesture before warping. They felt their form shift. Couldn't they live a happy life with no turmoil? They were traveling light speeds with no explanation. They felt cloth form around them. Some red strands formed on their head. They slowed down. There was a bright light surrounding them. It was getting hot. They were looking at a star and coming in hot, and hot, and OH MY GO-**_

_**THERE **_was a buzzing noise. They opened their eyes. They were in a hole, and standing above them was some circular creature with a blue hat thing, and another weird thing with a red hat. What could they say right now…? They might as well ask where they are.

But, when they opened their new mouth for the first time, instead of saying what they wanted, their lips curved and out came the word,

"Pop."

_To be continued..._

* * *

_ Salad? To_

_Update 5-19-20 10:01PM [Fixed stupid grammar which I have no idea why I wrote that way]_


	2. Tents : Skyfall 2

_**Chapter 2! And if you're wondering what's with the sudden exact times in the fic, it comes from a scrapped Kirby fic of mine called 'How to egg stole Christmas' which would've been released 2019 Christmas. I have a couple of plans for the other Dream Friends, but not in this fic besides minor cameos.**_

_**Also, it appears some gardening tools are angry at not getting their fictional character In a fighting game that has 6 more characters left. Hmm, strange… **_

_**Well, I personally love Three Houses and, but I get why they would be angry. They're the Smash community after all… **_

_**Well, see you some other time I suppose!**_

* * *

The broadcast went up on the colonies devices. "Hi it's me, Salad back at you again with some breaking news, you're all being gathered in the center of the colony for an announcement, this is like very excited and to be honest I'm soo hype!" Salad, yes that was her name, was something of an icon on the colony. The interconnected network of 1.3 billion people floating out in the depths of space. "Anyways, I'm sure you'll all see me soon, so for you folks in the back, here's the live presentation."

Salad sighed and turned off the camera. "Alright, the show's over is the transportation ready?" She asked her supervisor, who replied by nodding. "Great." Said salad taking the red hair clippings she put in her green dyed hair out. "Alright, do one more security check on the IO's, minus me then send us in."

Her assistant nodded and headed out of the room for this last check as Salad looked through the one way glass panel in front of her. The colony was all right there, in a steel box. Technology had advanced for serious. Strange energy had popped up all over the Galaxy and allowed them to travel en mass. If was all right there, the lives of all remaining humanity… and they could shut if off with the flip of a switch…

But, they had a mission and even if she didn't know how they kept the secret, it was such a brilliant plan. The strange energy they used to set it in motion well, whenever she thought about it a chill went down their spine. It all made them feel very,

_Tents_

_Tents_

_Tents_

_**Kirby Skyfall Chapter 2: Tents**_

_One very strange thing you at note about today's recital are the jumps in time. In one time you may see the Halberd heading towards a disclosed location, even though it landed there in the last scene. This I what some would call a continuity error. But you're not some people I would hope. These sections of stories can be read in any order you wish as they all eventually convulse at a specific time period in which you may see this,_

_Tents_

_Tents_

_Tents_

_The word tents is typically used to describe a camping getup, or what you're stuffed in when your kidnappers ask for ransom in the midst of a massive forest.. But it will be much more in this story. You may notice the connection between tents and tense, but be known that tents with be very important in the chapter as well as feeling tense. Maybe the tents are the tense parts of the story? Or perhaps you might find in the midst of all this chaos Meta Knight decides to go camping, he won't, or maybe we count our tens as tent, yet all of you are listening, yes?_

_-Occipi, High Order…_

* * *

[**Feeling** **tense, or tents**]

* * *

_10:40 PM_

_Tents _

_Tents_

_Tents_

Madison felt very, very, tents. They were here they were about to land. Twenty minutes. She had said nothing. There was a lady with strangely colored hair, her and her mother, and a man who looked like he had been looking at screens too much. They scanned the area below and detected no wildlife in the area. They were landing in a hilltop area next to some forestry. The lady with strange hair went up to Madison, Madison looked up.

"You're Bri's daughter correct?" For some reason they called her mother by a cut off name. Called it a nick-name. But who was Nick?

"Yes, I am in fact who you speak of." Madison replied. But that was rather obvious to course, though it was the right thing to say. I mean, atleast that was what she was told.

"Me and Bri were exceptional friends back in our early years." The lady said. "My name is Alyssa by the way, but you can call me by my show name, Salad." They brushed some of their light green hair aside revealing more of their brown skin.

"Salad?" Madison asked, quite confused as Salad was a word they had never heard before.

"It has to do with my hair, but I'm positive you've never heard of the word." They said laughing a small bit. But what was so funny? "Anyway, I'm positive you must be quite nervous about the situation, and it's a shame I can't explain much, but I can still tell you a little."

"Oh, of course you can, well you were already doing that I guess, so please continue?"

"The way you speak is adorable, anyways, what I can say is that you are going to be around a bit more people than you must be used to." Madison nodded, "You also will have to come with us for a while so we can get a couple things straightened out, alright?"

"Straightened out?" Madison asked, wondering whether hair was being referred to.

"Well, I can't tell you of course!" Salad laughed off. "Anyway why don't I introduce you to my associate," She motioned her over to the man in the room. "This is my good friend, he's in the political business." The blond man with glasses had some sort of thing rectangular box held up to his ear.

"Listen, Mason tell the guys that we'll do the quiz later," The man looked over at them. "Don't ask how I have service here, look I have to go bye." The man touched the rectangular box and put it in one of his pockets. "What's up Salad?"

"Oh, I'm introducing Bri's daughter to you." Salad told her friend, motioning for Madison to speak.

Madison then spoke. "Why hello there Mr… uh…"

"Please, Call me Carson."

Okay, Carson… Madison wondered why he had a rectangle in his pocket. "Okay M-" Madison cleared her throat. "Okay Carson." Madison continued, "Its quite a wondrous experience to meet a person such as yourself."

"Ok, sure kid." He said picking up the rectangle back from his pocket. "It's quite interesting that only you an-" Then he was cut off by Salad who cleared her throat, then quickly moved her hand horizontally across her neck shaking her head.

"Oh, well in that case, it's nice to meet you as well…" Carson then walked to another side of the circular room. From a distance you could hear him saying something about 'Ted'.

"Anyways, ignore what he was talking about…" Salad told her, as she tapped her fingers on Madison's head. "You know, you look just like you're mother, your hair is just a bit darker than her brownish hair."

"Thank you?" Madison said, not really knowing if that was a compliment. They looked over to her mother who was looking out to the planets sky. They were apparently landing near a waterfront structure next to some 'forestry' which was a clump of trees.

Madison didn't know why but, when she looked up at the surveillance monitor they were using she felt something watching. Maybe it was just the wind, or perhaps she was just nervous? No, not nervous… she felt rather tents. She looked up at the camera, which seemed to look back at her…

All she felt was,

_Tents_

_Tents_

_Tents_

* * *

_9:05 PM_

_Cookie Country, Dreamland_

"Pop." Was what the thing said. Bandanna Dee and Adeline instinctively jumped back. At first, they were staring in utter confusion at this.. what was it? Dedede was in the background, and had fell over from shock. There were a couple of other creatures, like a TAC picking up rocks, and what from a distance looked like a Waddle Dee and Grizzo wandering around aimlessly.

"It kind of…" Bandanna Dee looked at Adeline. "It kind of reminds me of you…"

"What?" Adeline asked him. "Well… I guess I could kind of see that." The thing, which reminded them of Adeline looked down at it's hands. It looked shocked. It has a high pitched voice like that of Kirby's, but lowered. They both peered down the hole it was in.

"Pop? Pop, pop pop!?" It sounded very distressed. Then it looked up at them. Its eye color was pure black, as black as the void, or perhaps you could say as black as the entire population of Af-, you know was let's skip that part! The point is it's eyes were **BLACK.**

"Pop pop." It shook it's head, and the red long strands of what appeared to be hair shook along with it. Ot reached out it's hand towards them. "Pop?" It said sounding annoyed.

"Excuse us for one second." Bandanna Dee told it. He walked over to Dedede and picked him up from the ground. They all did a small group huddle. "Okay, what the heck do we do!?"

"I looked liked it needed help, why not help it?" Adeline suggested.

"Marx looked like he needed help." Dedede reminded them.

"So did Ribbon," Adeline snapped back. "And so did El… uh... the paintbrush girl Kirby saved."

"Whatever, I suggest we clobber it down!" The king said. "I mean, it fell from the sky!"

"I mean, if you want to be technical Kirby fell from they sky kind of…" Bandanna Dee added.

"Spring Breeze, dummy." Dedede felt a breeze all of a sudden pass by. "Wait, what season is it?"

Bandanna Dee then said back, "It's the weird after winter where nobody knows what to call it." Dedede looked confused. "Its almost Spring." Dedede nodded. "But, here's what I think we should do.." He told Adeline and Dedede his master plan. They looked at him in skepticism.

"How is getting you 'a bag of them chips' going to solve anything?" Adeline asked.

"Pop?" Said a voice. They all jumped back. It had escaped the hole. It looked like it crawled out, as it wasn't using its legs. Dedede fell his back again. "Pop pop?" They asked pointing to Dedede. Bandanna Dee and Adeline didn't know what to say. The thing was wearing a yellow long shirt type object.

"Uh, hi?" Adeline said to it slowly waving. It looked at Adeline and cocked it's head to the side. It was far shorter than Adeline about one and a half Kirbies high. It looked deeply into Adelines eyes. It smiled, then grimaced. It looked really deep, like really deep, in fact so deep that Adeline felt something. What would she call it? Perhaps she felt the situation was rather….

_Tents_

But before two more tents could be muttered, Bandanna Dee stepped in. "Uh, listen I don't know if you can speak our Language, but…" He exaggerated his words a bit and said, "wHaT ARe yOu D0iNg hERE?"

It looked fairly offended, then held a hand to it's throat. "pOP PoP, poP Pop!?" It said making a overly dramatic face. "Pop pop." It said pointing towards the castle in the distance. If looked at Bandanna Dee and Adeline who went to help Dedede back up. "Pop, pop pop." It held it's hands out.

"Huh?" Dedede asked. It pointed to the castle and held it's hands out. "Does it want us to carry it or something?" Dedede asked. It nodded, then the three looked at each other.

"Not it." Said Bandanna Dee.

"Not it." Dedede followed.

"N- Dangit." Adeline said, just a bit too late. Bandanna Dee and Dedede high fived before Adeline went over to it. She held out both of her hands and set it on her back. They weren't that heavy, but they weren't light either. "You're doing the carrying next time!" She yelled to Dedede who just shrugged.

"I think we'll walk the long way home, don't you think Bandanna Dee?" He said.

Bandanna Dee looked at Adeline and laughed a bit, "Well if you insist…" They both began the slow trot back to castle Dedede and Adeline wavered behind. With whatever this was on her back she couldn't help but notice something. Her back felt really, really,

_Tents_

_Tents_

_Tents_

* * *

_10:57_

Ribbon was waiting in some tent for a ship to land. Her Walkie-talkie buzzed. "Breaker, breaker, Dark Knight to Crystal Shard over."

"Uh, yeah whatever you said." Ribbon responded. She was apparently supposed to go over a pamphlet on how to speak when on a walkie-talkie but she wasn't buying it.

"Hmpf, three minutes until landing." Meta Knight said, annoyed. They could see the ship in the air. They were using under tactically covered _tents_ so they weren't scanned by theoretical sensors. Meta Knight had manually hacked into the ships Camera, the only thing he could access and saw the things. They were… strange to say the least, being at least twice Kirby's height, having strangely long arms and legs, and having strangely colored hair.

The ships technology was, well it was even stranger. Instead of being made of simple easy to understand language, it was a bunch of 0's and 1's? What was the practically of that!? They seemed to speak the basic language everyone else in Dreamland, and the Galaxy for that mater spoke, though Audio was rather glitchy.

They heard what sounded like, "I…el….midd…cla-" Then it cut off.

"Poi." Kirby said as he stared out into the sky. For some reason he had been feeling rather tents, like something wasn't quite right in Dreamland. But he had to help Meta Knight of course. Something was making him feel the need to scowl… he shrugged it off, probably just hungry.

"Oi, Sword to Dark Knight, is the disguise ready?" Sword asked.

"10-4" Meta Knight responded. He had concocted a perfect disguise. It was a rock. He was essentially wearing what was a rock mascot costume with a small breathing hole. They wouldn't know any better, and who in their right mind would bother to check a rock for a masked knight? Meta Knight sneakily, and with the help of his cape, teleported to the landing area, about to the right of the presumed door. "10-3, going offline." Meta Knight cut off his Walkie-talkie, so they couldn't make any noise.

Then they played the waiting game.

11:07

The ship had landed…

Nothing happened for seven entire minutes. Ribbons heart was beating quite quick as she peeked out the tarp. She peeked out and the ship emit a white light. From the side, away from the presumed door a small hatch opened. What looked to be some robot came from the hatch. It buzzed, then went over to the rock quite haphazardly. It went above the rock and Meta Knight went very still.

_BEEEEEEEEEP_

A claw came out if it? "What the heck?" Ribbon said a bit too loudly. The robot turned towards her. It looked at her for a second, then turned back to the rock. Its claw reached around the rock. Meta Knight didn't move. Then his Walkie-talkie turned on.

He then whispered as quietly as possible, ' get me out of here '. Ribbon looked at Kirby would still looked quite angry for some reason. She quietly went out from the back of the tarp. The claw was trying to pick up the rock, but it was like any other claw, in that it wouldn't pick up what you wanted it to pick up every time, like if you wanted a plushie of your favorite Video Game character, BUT THE STUPID CLAW WONT- ahem, let's continue.

Ribbon silently as possible, creeped over to the claw. Then she thought for a second, what could she really do? Wouldn't the robot thingy just attack her? While thinking this, she didn't notice Kirby sneak up behind her, "Poyo?" He whispered. This surprised Ribbon, who shrieked a bit. The camera turned to them and stopped moving for a second.

Then all of a sudden, the claw perfectly grabbed on to the rock costume, as if by magic, and moved towards the hatch very slowly and the rock was thrown into the hatch. The robot smashed into the side of the ship a couple times, just enough for Ribbon and Kirby to roll in the hatch, leaving Sword and Blade yelling on their Walkie-talkies.

"Oi, Meta Knight? Kirby!? Other one!?" Sword yelled. But they didn't respond as the robot went in and the hatch snapped closed as the adventure truly begun. And the adventure would be rather,

_Tents,_

_Tents,_

_Tents._

**but before we go…**

_Let's step back a bit…_

* * *

What was going on? They pondered. They stared into the things eyes deeply. Was this really was the guys thought punishment would be? It was pretty funny. They smiled. No, they didn't even know where they were… they shouldn't be smiling. So they, grimaced. Then after staring into the strangely reflective eyes of the red hatted thing, the blue hatted one responded.

"Uh, look I don't know if you can speak our Language, but…" Then the thing, which they suddenly recognized as a Waddle Dee spoke as if it were speaking to a dying child, how rude! They quickly responded with,

"oH, lOOk aT need iM a wADdlE dEe, IM imPORTanT cAUse I wEAr a BlUE haT." But when they said it it came out as the word 'Pop'. Then they noticed a castle in the background… "Take me there." They popped out, pointing to it. The Waddle Dee and other thing were helping the fat blue bird up. "Make it quick." They said as they held their hands out…

_**Twenty minutes later…**_

"My back hurts…" The thing which the Waddle Dee called 'Adeline' muttered.

Then, tapping on Adelines head they said, "Maybe if you didn't take half an hour, it wouldn't hurt so bad…"It came out as 'Pop' as they were looking around. It was an awfully nice castle…they jumped off of Adelines back with no warning. There was another Waddle Dee with a broom sweeping the hallway. The Waddle Dee didn't seem to notice them as they looked at the broom in the Waddle Dees hand.

They felt like grabbing it… so they did. They went up, and touched the broom. The Waddle Dee still didn't pay them any attention, as they kept sweeping the Halls. They Waddle Dee walked away and they felt something strange…

_Suddenly a strange hat with green stars appeared on their head, and a new broom appeared in their hand. It's short, red hair formed a bun, and it seemed time stopped as these things formed, and little stars appeared around them, disappearing quickly. They felt everything at once, and it strangely felt good. They looked at the broom. For some reason, they felt like 'Cleaning'._

* * *

**_Well heck_**

**_Update 5-19-20 10:18PM [fixed a couple spelling errors, though I'm sure I missed some :(]_**


	3. Infiltration: Skyfall 3

_**Started February 27**__**th**__** 2020**_

_**F!**_

* * *

_**Chapter 3: Introductions to foreign ideals pt 1.**_

Bandanna Waddle Dee walked down Castle Dedede's hallway and came to a stop at a typical wall. He looked around and saw nobody else. He tapped the back of his foot on the wall which became a door. He made one more look around before heading inside. He entered the rectangular room with about 10 lights on each long side of the rectangle. Inside was the king himself, a Waddle Doo, one very fidgety Waddle Dee, a Carry Dee, and Bandanna Dee all huddled around a small circular table in the room.

Dedede then spoke up, "D-cret service meeting #43 now in service." The crowd all agreed to shut up and let the king speak. "First order of business, the uh… thingamajig that fell from the sky, A.K.A codename 'Skyfall'."

"Skyfall, Skyfall write that down." Said the fidgety Dee writing down the word 'Skyfall' in blue pen. The king continued.

"So as you know this alien thingy needs to be carefully looked at and monitored, but first things first I don't like that there name 'Alien' so I called y'all here today to name em." Dedede pulled up a picture on a monitor which was a close up of the alien, with short red hair like strands, a cleaning hat similar to that of the cleaning ability, the camera couldn't quite make out what they were wearing for a shirt, but essentially a white nightgown type shirt would've been visible.

"Well sire," Waddle Doo started. "Why don't we name them after you?"

"Waddle Doo, do I look like whatever that is to you?!" Dedede sighed, wondering how anyone would ever have a Waddle Doo give them ideas. They're good for nothing translators, and Bandanna Dee does a better job. "Next name idea…" He pointed to the Carry Dee. "Go!"

Then Carry Dee in a very proper voice said, "King Dedede, my great, amazing, strong, epic-"

"Get it over with." The king interrupts.

"Oh, but of course great king, as I was saying you should name it after your best and most reliable subject, none other than myself of course, why with the name Carryson the third Jr, sur-"

"Nope, next!" Dedede yells, turning to the fidgety Dee. "Alright, give me an idea…"

"Uh…. Uh….." The Fidgety Dee was sweating heavily, and then quickly responded, "Pass it to the other guy while I think!" Dedede sighed and looked over to Bandanna Dee who has his stub on the bottom of his chin-face-body thinking.

"Well hear me out, they say the word 'pop' a lot right?" Dedede nodded at this question. "Then how about, we call them something like…. Poppy?" Dedede thought about it for a second then was interrupted before he could speak by the Fidgety Dee who muttered,

"Mmm pop, I want some popcorn…" Dedede looked at the Dee wide-eyed, then took a look at everyone else in the room who all had a mixture of disappointed and melancholy emotions. "Did I do something wrong?" the Dee asked.

Dedede then responded with, "No, you did everything right! Popcorn is a perfect name, they say pop a lot and they popped up from nowhere like them Lil' corn kernels!" Bandanna Dee looked at bit angered as to why his name didn't get picked considering this… whatever it was has red hair strands similar to that of a poppy, but he couldn't judge the Kings choices.

The meeting then went on to discuss more important issues like healthcare, taxes, and 'WHICH ONE OF YOU FOOLS TOOK MY COOKIES OUT OF THE FREEZER?! Waddle Doo was let out of the service that day for violating rule #17 of the Dededoctrine, which was to never tamper with the Kings personal food supply. They held a moment of silence as he was shot out of a cannon into a distant mountain, never to be seen again in Canon.

_At least that was what she perceived to happen from what Bandanna Dee told her._ He felt the need to tell her about every meeting he went on since she was summoned from the Dream Palace, for whatever reason was unknown.

She didn't mind it of course, as it was nice to have his company. Adeline had been in the Kings castle for a majority of the day after, "Skyfall" and it was getting awfully late. She had been watching 'Popcorn' doing very odd things around the castle.

Popcorn had been sweeping the floors of the castle for some reason, and they were doing a fairly good job as well. They had swept the entire main hallway, and would've probably continued if not stopping and staring at the kitchen. For an odd reason, when they stared at the kitchen a little star came out of their head and the hat they had on disappeared. Adeline didn't tell anyone about this however and walked into the kitchen a minute after Popcorn walked in.

When Adeline peeked in they were surrounded on all sides via Waddle Dees in chef hats, cooking a large dinner for the 100+ Waddle Dees, and small, but slightly higher quality dinner for the king and themselves. Popcorn went up to one of the Waddle Dee who looked to be the head chef.

Strangely they said Pop over and over, and the Waddle Dee understood them completely and got them an orange. Adeline peeked back out of the room and headed around the corner to pretend she was just walking. When Pop exited the room, the only thing left of the orange was the peel…

When Adeline told Bandanna Dee this they both yawn simultaneously and giggled. They each should probably head off to sleep. Adeline decided to take Bandanna Dee to his room, "Just because" was her reasoning. When they turned the corner in the slowly winding down Castle, they saw Popcorn looking fairly confused and tired…

…

* * *

"_**Why were these idiots calling me popcorn?"**_** was the first part I didn't get. After hearing that irritating name repeated, I would prefer anything else. But strangely I had this…. Odd feeling of sluggishness with my eyes getting heavier as my vision blurred. I had felt this feeling before, when I was….close to defeat in the past. What was this feeling, and why was it…. Amplified? Then I let out a peculiar noise from my mouth hole which I felt the need to cover up when making it.**

**Then the blue hat Waddle Dee and… other thing were around the other side of the rectangular pre-room they called a hallway. The Waddle Dee, this Adeline called Bandanna Dee, looked at Adeline, then at me, they said I looked, 'tired' which was inaccurate, as I looked nothing like a vehicles tire. Bandanna Dee say he should 'show me to the guest room' whatever what was supposed to be… then he said to ,'follow him' and began walking. I followed, not exactly sure of myself….**

* * *

…

Bandanna Dee headed with Adeline and Popcorn to the guest rooms the king kept for when the off traveler or Smash fighter might stay to visit. They brought Popcorn to the room and they just stood there. Menacingly. It was like they'd never seen a bed before, but then again they popped in from nowhere, so they may be foreign to the idea.

Bandanna Dee asked Adeline, "Is it… going to be okay?" to which she responded probably not. So they did what any self respecting individual would and decided to show them the ropes of sleeping, as odd as that may sound.

Now as you may know you, the reader, are in fact a human being. This means you know the fundamental basics of sleeping in a bed, so I shall be skipping over the rather tedious parts of this… experience, and get to the part I'm sure you've all watched this story for…

They had managed to get Popcorn lying down face up in bed. Now they just had to inform it how to sleep. Bandanna Dee then told it, "Okay, so now you have to sleep…"

* * *

'_**So they're trying to kill me?' I pondered. No, they've had many opportunities to do so, surely. But I see no purpose of putting myself in elongated slumber, so I got up from the bed and stood on top of it's mattress as they called it. When I stood up on the bed, for an odd reason I bounced up slightly midair. Now, I wasn't sure why but this bouncing motion felt rather fun. So I continued to do it, then for an odd reason, the human called Adeline and the Bandanna Waddle Dee chuckled at the action. It wasn't funny at all, but I continued to do it…**_

_**...**_

* * *

Bandanna Dee was still smiling, on the inside as he had no mouth of course, this was quite a cute moment. Then Adeline yet out a yawn. It really was rather late. "Okay, Pop…." He paused for a second, then said, "Poppy." He continued. "Its time to sleep, alright?"

Bandanna Dee got an odd look from Adeline when he called 'Popcorn' that name, but he gave a look back which was essentially a, 'would you want to be named after a corn kernel that gets puffy when heated, or be named after a flower? ' look. I'm sure you know what that looks like, as you've _toooootally _been given a similar look, so I won't explain.

Poppy eventually settled down in the bed and went back into the laying down position just staring at the ceiling again. Bandanna Dee then told Poppy, "Close your eyes, and you'll fall asleep eventually." Instead of getting up it seemed to instinctively close it's eyes and it seemed to make a little snoring noise.

Adeline looked at Bandanna Dee and smiled. "Nice job, I wish I could help people that easy." She then thought on something odd, then laughed it off sighing, "We should probably get to bed it's late…." Then before they exited the room, they felt drawn towards the window which showed a lovely view of the forest.

"I don't know why…." Bandanna Dee started, "But I get the feeling we're missing out on something big…."

* * *

"Come on, we have to catch it!" Ribbon told Kirby as the hatch closed behind them both. The cramped shaft, or mini-hallway, was rather cramped to the point where Kirby could barely move in it. The robot dragged the rock with Meta Knight inside behind it, turning a corner and Ribbon made a sharp turn doing her best to chase after.

"Poy…" Kirby muttered, meaning, 'Ok…' as they turned the corner leading into a strangely large room. A hatch slammed behind them both as they entered the room. The room itself was a gray metallic color with various glass cages around the room. The robot dropped the rock Meta was in inside one of the cages on the other side of the room, then looked towards Kirby and Ribbon.

Neither of them said anything as the robot whirred strangely. Then a faint ding was heard and a wall of glass appeared between Kirby and Ribbon. The side of Ribbon's hair was over where the glass, and as it went up to the wall her hair got stuck and trapped between the glass and the ceiling.

As this was happening Meta Knight busted out of the rock disguise with his sword and glared around. "The hell is this place…" He muttered, then looking towards Kirby and Ribbon. "What are you doing here, were you compromised as well?"

Ribbon, with her hair stuck between a rock and a hard place, responded, "We were chasing after you, because we didn't want you to be kidnapped…" Meta Knight, made an attempt to spread his wings but they got stuck on the sides of the cage. He couldn't move that well with the rock in the same cage.

"Great job, now we're all trapped."

"Poy…" Kirby said in his cage meaning, 'I wonder…'. He pondered. The room they were in seemed rather bare. There weren't that many things of note in there besides the cages, and the robot idling. One thing about the cages Kirby noticed is that there was a tiny air hole in the front, for whatever these ailens were to capture.

"Whats with the face, something up?" Ribbon asked Kirby who pushed his face up to the airhole. He then took a deep breath, exhaled, and the began to inhale. The robot jittered slightly as the air current pulled it towards Kirby. It couldn't fit in the hole, but that wasn't Kirby's goal, no he was gonna bust this glass down!

"Brilliant idea, wish I thought of that…" Meta Knight muttered. The robot began to turn at a slight angle towards the glass slowly… Kirby inhaled even stronger, getting the robot closer. Then he stopped for a moment to catch his breath. The robot was turned to it's side and making various mechanical sounds. It was just close enough to Kirby's cage for him to suck it up.

"Poyo!" Kirby announced taking another breath, then inhaling even harder than before and slamming the robot against the cage. It made a moderately sized crack which Kirby actually got a bit startled from. But he shook it off quickly and kicked his foot against the slightly cracked glass. It made a very slight tilt and the crack got a tiny bit bigger.

"Great idea, but hurry up my head hurts…" Ribbon whined, not fond of the idea of her hair being cut off. Kirby silently nodded then kicked at the glass again. The crack got bigger. Then again, and again until finally his foot slammed into the glass and shattered it into pieces.

As Kirby escaped he contemplated doing one of his dances, but it wasn't the time as a … as… hm, it was naptime wasn't it? That kicking really tired him out… maybe just a quick nap? Yes… WAIT NO. Kirby snapped it of his sleepy trance and… he yawned. It was fairly late and all… but Ribbon and Meta Knight were counting on him! But he was tired…

"Oh brother, he's going through sleep deprivement again." Meta Knight sighed. What could he do to stop this? Then he looked at the Robot on its side, still faintly whirring. It probably used some sort of electrical energy, or at the very least produced heat. So Meta Knight got an idea. "Kirby, suck up that robot, I heard it tastes like… Tomato…. cake!"

"Yuck." Ribbon replied, not wanting to imagine that taste. But unlike Ribbon, Kirby immediately shot up from his sleepy mood and looked towards the robot with his mouth wide open, forming a smile. He then began to suck even harder than he sucked when trying to escape. The robot whizzed and whirred and the claw stuck out for whatever reason. It looked as if it was trying to escape from the pull, and you could maybe hear a faint voice from somewhere saying, 'no'. But it's efforts are useless, as the claw got sucked into Kirby's mouth.

They claw went into the mouth quite easily, but when it got to the robots main body, well it was quite hot. So hot in fact, that Kirby's mouth clamped down as he felt his tongue burn up, as if he were a child licking a hot pan with a cinnamon roll on it.

Kirby made the attempt to spit out the hot metal, he had already had the claw part in the black hole that is his stomach. He usually finishes his food whole, but in this situation the claw part of the robot was already consumed, do it was detached from the robot. As it was spat out, leaving a strange matter where the claw and robot detached.

Then, as Kirby swallowed…

_It was as if the world around him became a starry sky as an Crane Game, similar to one from an Arcade, appeared in front of Kirby. He went to grab it, then the front part of the crane, or the control panel, with the joystick and buttons detached from it. The part went on his head as a hat, then the crane from the machine went and attached itself to the back of the control panel._

_Kirby did a spin and knew exactly what happened! He had become CLAW KIRBY. Original name, I know._

The illusion around Kirby dissipated and he looked towards Ribbons cage. Ribbon looked absolutely astounded with stars in her eyes. Kirby then used the claw attached to the hat on his head to swing it towards Ribbons cage, breaking the front face of the cube shaped cage, then the side face which her hair was stuck on.

He then went towards Meta Knight's cage and instead of a swing of the claw, the claw moved back a bit and charged up. After charging, it smashed through the front and top face, leaving enough room for Meta Knight to spread his wings and escape the glass cage. Ribbon, still a bit miffed at her hair being messed up flew over to Meta Knight, and looked at Kirby messing around with the claw.

"I love it when he sucks stuff up, it's so cool!" Ribbon told Meta Knight, who was stretching his wings out.

"Oh, I bet he loves it when you suck stuff up too." Meta Knight snickered.

"Huh?" Ribbon asked, then replying, "Oh and I bet you… oh wait you don't have anyone I could make a joke out of sucking with."

Meta Knight, stunned from the comeback began to respond, "Well…" But his rebuttal was interrupted by a door opening in the room. Unlike a regular door, this one sort of just appeared on a wall, then the part of the wall the door appeared on disappeared into thin air. Or whatever these things breathed. Speaking of those things one of them walked into the room silently holding what appeared to be a gun, and gawked at the Trio.

"V… er, ahem, afternoon ailens!" The thing smirked and silently twisted the ends of it's green hair. "I understand you must be confused but please, come with me." It motioned for the door, looking awfully friendly. Ribbon and Meta Knight were wavering on whether or not it go, but Kirby quite trusting, exited the room, Meta Knight and Ribbon following suit shortly.

The entered a large gray-blue hallway which stretched out to various rooms and assortments which all seemed foreign. Ribbon and Meta Knight followed behind Kirby, who was marching happily, and they exchanged glances. "Is this the part where they betray us?" Ribbon whispered to Meta.

"No, first they befriend you, then they betray you, then you defeat them using a weapon that they accidentally provided us with." Meta Knight responded, trying to stay under the radar.

"How do we know this isn't heading to an execution?" Ribbon said, even quieter.

"If they try anything I have Galaxia, Kirby had that claw thingy, and you can… throw rocks or something."

"I can do much more than throw rocks!" Ribbon whispered, but sort of shouted.

"Rocks…" The thing with the green hair they were following muttered. Meta Knight looked slightly surprised, but not that surprised.

"So you understand our language?" Meta asked the thing.

"I see you speak English as well, marvelous…" It said. Then they stopped at the end of the hallway before turning to each of them. Judging by the voice, Meta Knight would narrow it down to be a female, this female then spoke. "Call me Salad, and that's all you need to know about me." Salad cleared her throat. "I am taking you to my political associates where you shall be displayed as an example of alien life on this planet. You may not say no, as I have said yes for you. After this experience we shall take blood tests in order to collect your DNA, after which you shall each be put on an official record and broadcasted to the others, then I shall let you all go back to your lives, except you shall be more or less ambassadors to your… kind and us regular humans. Understand?"

Meta Knight looked flabbergasted at the entire idea, then said, "You can't force us to do anything." Then Salad got a peculiar glint in her eye and walked over to Meta Knight. She was about the height of Dedede, just a tad bit shorter, so when she looked down at him, he could tell something was about to go down.

Salad started, "Listen, Masked ball thing,"

"Meta Knight." Meta interrupted. "That's my name, and you will address me by it." He glared, with Kirby and Ribbon looking on from the sidelines.

"Listen. Buddy, I am on a mission. I have been sent here for reasons far beyond your puny level of comprehension. I'm sure you and that big ship with your face on it think you're so powerful, right?"

Meta kept glaring, then started, "We-"

Salad interrupted. "But here's the thing chief, you aren't and you will NEVER be as powerful as us. I'm telling you what to do, because if you so much as THINK of doing anything besides those orders I just gave out, I will make you experience a fate far worse than you could ever think of." During this she never got in his face, she never even looked that pissed. She simply looked empty while saying it.

She then turned to Kirby and looked less empty as she smiled. "Don't worry little Kirby, I'll give you a treat once it's all done." She laughed a small bit and Kirby smiled back, leaving Ribbon even more confused as Salad told them to wait for a moment as she entered the room ahead.

"Humans… why does that species sound familiar…" Meta Knight thought to himself.

"Kirby, have you met this chick before?" She asked Kirby, who responded, 'Poyo' meaning 'Never in my entire life." Meta Knight thankfully translated for her, then she pondered, "But how could she know about Kirby if they've never met each other?"

Kirby shrugged and kept playing with the claw on his head as Ribbon looked around the ships hallway. As Ribbon looked at the ceiling she noticed something odd. One of the tiles was moving. Very slightly, but it was moving… the ceiling tile stopped moving when she looked at it for a couple seconds. Ribbon got an odd feeling of Deja Vu for whatever reason as she shook it off, and the door in front of them finally opened. Salad motioned for them to walk in, to meet whoever was in the room…

* * *

_**TO BE CONTINUED…**_

**2020 finish baby!**


	4. Pick Up: Skyfall 4

_**Рiск цр**_

_**Started March, 29**__**th**__** 2020**_

_To the reader reading this, I have to inform you that the story does what some would call… "pick up" here. As such, the term "pick up" shall be used here in many situations._

_Pick up typically means to grab something something from a surface, perhaps the ground, or a table, or a case containing a bomb. Anyways, there's also another way you could use pick up and that's when referring to becoming better. So in this chapter you may find things becoming better. But that's not important, now, as I must go back to cataloging. Bye-bye._

_-Occipi, High Order…_

* * *

Madison was waiting in anticipation as Salad exited the room to deal with those Alien things. Previously they had had her mother, Bridgette activate an AI to collect mineral samples from the area. When they collected a mineral sample strangely close to the ship, two odd looking creatures made an attempt to approach. The claw of the AI couldn't quite grab the odd, somewhat unnatural shape of the rock, so Salad had to intervene and caught it manually, setting the AI to head back to its station room.

Salad said she'll be right back after dealing with the irregular things that seemed to follow the AI into the hatch, so now they were just waiting. Then after a short while Salad walked back in.

"Look sharp people, for you are about to be meeting some extra-terrestrial lifeforms, in order to establish a 'diplomatic' connection you could say." The others in the room silently nodded, as Madison got quite worried at what these 'extra terrestrial' things were. What about the odd creatures she had to deal with… unless the creatures were 'extra terrestrial', but what are the chances?

"Alright Maddy, in this situation it's best to stay calm, I'm sure whatever comes through that door won't be a problem at all." Bridgette stood by her daughter as they both waited along with the other person.

"This is quite important, I best pay attention." Said Carson putting up his rectangular calling device. But enough of that absolute goon.

Salad then came in and beckoned for whatever these things were to come in. They each walked in and definitely looked foreign to say the very least. One was quite literally just a sphere with two stubs jolting out of its side, moving back and forth as it walked in. It had vibrantly colored red feet like objects, and a seemingly never ending smile.

The second one was spherical as well, but wearing some sort of armor. It had a cape on its back, with an odd, almost spacial like texture to it. It had an "M" emblem on its… shoulder pad like objects, and cold yellow eyes that were fixated on its hand.

The third, hovering midair looked to be of the magical sort with bright pink hair and some sort of ribbon on the top of it's head. The thing had some sort of red dress on with a mitt like hand Instead of actual fingers. This certainly wasn't the type of aliens Madison thought she would see. For some reason green humanoids came to mind.

"Do these things have any diseases?" Bridgette questioned.

"If they had disease, I wouldn't have brought them here."

"Fair."

The aliens each walked in front of them and moments of silence were exchanged before Salad spoke up, "Bri, Carson, Madison, allow me to introduce you to…" She pointed to the masked one, "Meta Knight." ,then to the pink one, "Kirby." ,then to see the flying one, saying, "Ah, I never got your name, state it."

The flying thing looked towards Salad, then responded, "Ribbon." Is what it sounded like.

"Ally- um, Salad, did that thing just speak…" Bridgette muttered, tapping her fingers together quite rapidly.

"Yes, yes it did Bri." Salad replied. "These… things have the ability to speak language, fascinating, I know." The response sounded rather dry.

Salad surprisingly didn't seem that surprised at the matter, which surprised Madison quite a bit, almost making her forget the surprise of talking aliens. Oh right, talking aliens.

_WAIT TALKING ALIENS?!_

Madison felt light-headed and wanted to faint, but fainting wasn't very appropriate for the situation at hand. She Madison simply swayed back and forth, only wanting to fall over.

"Now, you all do realize this _revelation_ confirms our suspicions, yes?" Salad questioned, confusing Madison, making a triple kill in terms of confusion. Every other person in the room seemingly nodded. "Yes, yes, yes, well now that you've been acquainted enough with these three, at least for now, I shall ask that you leave us to preform more pressing matters."

Salad then looked at... 'Meta Knight,'. "Ahemmm."

* * *

Meta Knight didn't say anything, and for a good reason. He had planned for this, or at least a similar situation of them being compromised. He was using a little piece of tech he installed in his glove in order to relay messages and do various other things. He had been messaging Sword and Blade Knight various information tidbits about the location.

All he needed was a map, and that was, or rather would be a fairly easy process, if they hadn't been compromised so early. He had to make this as discrete as possible, as to not cause any suspicion. So, from behind his mask, he grabbed what he simply called.

**M.A.P**

**Meta**

**Area**

**Processor**

A device he had developed recently with technology picked up from the Access Ark a couple years ago. It was a triangular tracking device which uses sound waves to map out the area around. The tech had been difficult to crack, but it got done eventually. So Meta Knight pretended to turn around for a moment, then quickly threw it towards the backside of… 'Salad' if that even was a real word.

Nobody seemed to notice this action as Meta Knight turned M.A.P on, and it being on would make a tiny beep to be heard by Meta Knight every ten seconds, letting out an elongated one if it was ever damaged or shut down.

Of course, Meta wasn't exactly listening to the conversation those things were having, and when it was over, he was notified by a quite elongated, 'ahemm', by the green haired one. They were leaving the room apparently, so he followed them to play along.

As he followed, the tracker scanned just ahead of him and he noticed that despite not appearing on some walls, there were most definitely doors in places you wouldn't expect doors. Odd enough due to there being visible doors along the hallway.

There appeared to be an exit directly west of their current location, so Meta Knight slightly veered to the left. He was at the location certainly, and the material felt slightly foreign, yes that's a good way to put it. Meta Knight made an attempt to push, but apparently pushing wasn't a thing these things did as the wall didn't budge.

He still wasn't being noticed… the hall was quite long. What could make the door open… well Meta could always try his brute force. He pulled out his sword. He looked back to the others. Still not looking at him. He pulled his sword back in order to swing and-

_Everything went fuzzy suddenly. Meta Knight dropped his sword. What was going on. .. he felt like he was …falling, yeah…. Uhhhh…what the…f…._

**_Meta heard a long beeping noise..._**

_**Meta Knight woke up in a dark room.**_

_**His mask wasn't on…**_

_**He was chained to some sort of bed.**_

_**He looked around.**_

_**The room looked to be some sort of… medical station upon further look. **_

_**Where the hell was he?**_

_**Then a screen came on behind him.**_

"_The blood tests are complete, what's our next course of order?" It was that… Salad person._

"_Well firstly…" Then the voice seemed rather shaky suddenly. "it's The President…oh dear I have to go…"_

_**The hazy screen turned dark then a blurry figure appeared.**_

"Afternoon_ Alyssa." The voice said._

"…_hi." _

"_The… wrist centers are being sent in earlier than expected due to a… disturbance in our plans, we need them set up by tommorow Bio-264 time, understood?"_

"UH…" Salad's voice seemed weary. "Of course, yes, of course ma'am."

"Also, a transport cube will be sent with thirty-five ready persons, by the time we expect the stations to be set up."

"_Yes of course, however, what about the..._

_.. Meta Knight... Meta Knight... META KNIGHT."_

Meta Knight woke up and sprung to his feet in seconds and grabbed his sword. "WHO ARE YOU-"

It was Ribbon. She was on the ground sitting strangely.

"Took you long enough to get up." Ribbon muttered. "Anyways, have you seen Kirby?" Meta Knight looked around. They were in the Vegetable Valley seemingly, and it was eerily silent. A thick wooded area with trees upon trees. Meta Knight said nothing. "Uh, helloooooo?" Ribbon asked.

Meta Knight looked at his glove.

It wasn't there.

Only his hand remained.

"We're lost." He said.

"Don't you have a map or something?" Ribbon asked.

"Not anymore…" Meta replied.

"Wait, what do we do then?"

Meta Knight looked around again. He couldn't see the sun peak out between the tree leaves. "If Kirby can get through with no map on his first try, we can do five times that."

"I mean, I'll just fly…"

"Oh right, we both have wings, how stupid of me." Meta grumbled.

Ribbon began to hover off of the ground. But she didn't get far at all, not even above Meta, before heading back to the ground. "I'm not getting up very far for some reason…"

"Hmpf, I'll handle it from here." Meta replied. But when he tried to transform his cape into wings, it hurt. BADLY. Sort of like if you touched a hot stove, DON'T Try this. Meta Knight let out a scream and nearly fell over to the ground.

"Okay, I think we should just…" Ribbon paused. "This is a bigger problem actually…" She said sounding worried. "So, we fairies usually fly for…eighty-nine percent of our lives, so… I kind of… can't walk at all.

Meta glared for a second then sighed,"…Don't tell anyone about this, but… ugh get on my back, I'll carry you."

"Could you come over here, I'm kind of immobile…" Meta nodded and walked over to Ribbon who, after some difficulty climbed onto his back. Ribbon then said, "Well, I guess you best start walking unless we want to be…"

_Chapter 5_

"_Lost in the Woods"_

_**Coming soon…**_

* * *

_But first…_

"Dedede that's the name you should know, ahah…." Dedede muttered to himself watching his cartoon show late night. Nothing to do but sit back and relax…

Then suddenly a letter appeared and fell on Dedede's face. The king grabbed it and opened it up. It had a piece of paper inside that read.

_Dear King Dedede,_

_Aren't you interrupting the story at it's most suspenseful part?_

_-Magolor_

Dedede looked through the letter again.

"Why yes, yes I am." He replied. He then dozed off to sleep, totally not wasting your time or anything.

* * *

Adeline woke up. It was morning, and the sky outside looked darker than typically. "Hmm, guess I awoke early today." She yawned. She was in one of the extra rooms of Castle Dedede, and stretched for a bit before walking out the room.

She made her way out of the castle, where a couple of Waddle Dee's were interacting outside around… something. It was simply a rectangular, metallic, rotating _thing_. Adeline walked up to it. It was labeled _Bio-264 station 14._ The Waddle Dees paid her no attention, and when she walked up to it, it stopped rotating.

The rectangle then had a small spherical device come out of the top. Adeline stopped in her tracks as she, and the Waddle Dees looked up in confusion. Then, it appeared to project a red scanner of some type, it scanned over the Waddle Dees, and when it got to Adeline stopped.

_The light turned green._

Then the scanner retracted from the top and made a whirring sound. Suddenly, from the top of it an object shot out of it, aimed for Adeline's wrist.

_**It attached.**_

Like some sort of Watch-Like object she had no idea what it was. She almost fell over from it but regained her balance. She stared at it for a second, then it made a noise that would confused her beyond belief.

"_Hello Adeline…"_

_To be continued…_

* * *

_STAY SAFE ITS ALMOST OVER MAYBE POSSIBLY._

_Byeo._

_-Broomguy_


	5. Lost in the woods: Skyfall 5

**25-30% of the way there.**

**Will be done by 2020 or early-early mid 2021.**

**The minimum I've planned is 16-18 chapters.**

**Yayyyyy?**

**Uh, thanks for reading you guys and gals are cool.**

**Also, I typically try to get these to 2.5k words at a minimum, **

**Also, a conversation between two characters in the first part of this chapter is based on a real convo I had.**

**{} Around words is authors note, but don't worry there's only one.**

* * *

Chapter 5: Lost in the woods

"_You're my only landmark so I'm lost in the woods!" -Some movie you've probably forgotten by now._

Woods are everywhere unless you're in some sort of desert, mountain, or on the moon. I imagine you've seen a forest in your lifetime. The massive trees clogging it throughout with darkness, the noises you'll hear coming from them if you listen closely, the Alpine smell of it all.

But looking at a forest is one thing. Being inside is another. It's like being in a maze without knowing it. You wander for hours, days, possibly years until you either come out a different person, or let the darkness take you.

And by darkness I mean the killer bears of course.

But, what are the woods? Can you say for certain that you aren't in the woods right now? Can you prove that you're not in a never-ending maze that changes you as a person, can you…

Can you stay sane while in the woods? That is the question. The very over dramatic question that will probably not come up again.

And as Meta Knight's boots trodded on the dirt floor, he was wondering the exact same thing. Ribbon wasn't really talking at all. There wasn't much to talk about after all. Just trees. And more trees. And even more trees.

"…Hey, Meta Knight." Ribbon muttered.

Meta Knight heard this and was startled suddenly. "Hm, you need something?"

"So, are you and Kirby like… related or something?" Ribbon asked. "I mean, your faces look similar." Meta Knight did indeed lose his mask, but he hoped she didn't notice it.

But he of course didn't expect the question, and didn't really want to talk about his face. He started to tell her, "Well..." But then he realized there wasn't anything else to do while they were walking, so he answered, "Well, we are of the same… species you could say."

"What species is that?" Ribbon asked.

Meta Knight told her, "I don't know the name."

"Oh… so would you call him family?" Meta Knight thought about this for a second. Would he call Kirby family…

Family huh...

Meta did have a family...

"…_!" A though struck in Meta Knight's mind._

_Some time ago…_

_**Meta woke up. The harsh wind of the desert blew across his young face as he went over to the window and closed it shut. It sprang back up immediately and he sighed. He exited his room and was ran into by someone. He fell down on the ground, as did the other certian someone.**_

_**He knew who it was almost immediately, his sister of course. "Hey, watch it!" Meta yelled.**_

_**His sister got back up before him and responded, "You were the one who ran out of your room." **_

"_**Oh shut it Garlude." Meta said getting back up as well.**_

_**Then t-**_

_Meta Knight was suddenly snapped back to reality._

"Uh, are you going to answer my question?" Ribbon asked, unknowingly snapping him out of the flashback he was going through. "You've been staring at the sky blankly for like fifteen seconds."

"Oh yes, my family." Meta Knight cleared his throat. "Well I'd say the crew of the Halberd is the closest thing I have as a family at the moment."

"Eh, not really what I asked, but good enough."

"Yes, well what were you expecting?" Meta Knight questioned.

"No, it's just, well…" Ribbon cleared her throat. "I sort of expected you to not have one, or not know them, because that's what a lot of my friends tell me."

Meta asked, "Like who?"

Ribbon stopped to think, then responded, "Uh… y'know Addie..."

"Who?" Meta Knight asked yet again.

Ribbon told him, "Adeline, she doesn't know her family, neither does Kirby, I think."

Meta Knight responded, "Well, Kirby is a special case, he's not like anything else, so it makes sense for him to not have one."

"And uh, I don't really know mine I suppose," Ribbon cleared her throat again. "I mean, they exist but I don't know who they are."

"Oh, well that's very interesting information." Meta Knight replied. Ribbon let out a confused 'hmm?' sound. Meta Knight elaborated, "I mean, rather it's just I did not expect this conversation from you of all creatures."

Ribbon responded quickly, "Creatures? Just say fairies."

"I don't see the problems with saying creatures." Meta Knight replied bluntly.

Ribbon sounding rather offended, replied, "I mean, it's kind of degrading, so could you not?"

"Well, I'm sorry." Meta then coughed, "Sorry you're offended by what I said."

"I heard that!" Ribbon said, getting even more annoyed.

"Can _you _just talk about something else?"

"Not until _you_ say you're sorry."

Meta Knight paused for a moment, then muttered, "Sorry." But really he was thinking, _'Sorry you're offended.'_

"FINALLY!" Ribbon shouted. "As I was saying, uh…"

"We were talking about family yeah?" Meta Knigh asked.

Ribbon then remembered, "Oh yeah, uh did you tell me about your family?" Meta Knight shrugged, he had actually forgotten.

He pondered this for a moment, almost tripping over a rock, before replying, "Uh, you know crew of my ship, The Halberd, of course."

"But you guys don't look related." Ribbon replied putting her hand on the side of her face, the other holding on to Meta Knights back. "But, you are related right?"

"You don't have to be related to be family."

"But, isn't that the literal definition of family?" Ribbon asked.

"To be quote-on-quote 'family', at least to me, you just have to spend a lot of time around somebody else, and be aquatinted with them enough."

"So say hypothetically, there's a non-specific friend of mine, who's rather close to me, and she, I mean they, could technically be sort of a… sister?"

"Sister huh…" Meta Knight sighed for a moment, "Oh well…" He had a general idea who Ribbon was talking about, and replied, "Well you could see her," Meta Knight coughed, "I mean _them_, as a sister, of course."

"But what if I didn't know whether or not this hypothetical person felt a similar way?"

"You ask them, obviously." Meta Knight responded.

Ribbon then asked, "Okay, but what if I suck at asking stuff?"

Meta chuckled, "Well you clearly don't judging by today."

"Is that a compliment, or a… what's the opposite of a compliment?" Ribbon pondered.

Meta Knight actually pondered this, "An… un-compliment?"

Ribbon then realized, "No its like an… an insult! Was that a compliment or insult?"

"Oh yeah, that's what it's called, no, no it wasn't an insult, not compliment, it was an observation."

"Your face is an observation." Ribbon said, sort of smirking.

"What does that even mean?"

Ribbon giggled a bit, "Uh I dunno, it just sounded right."

"Okay, okay, what were we talking about again?" Meta and Ribbon had went back to what they were discussing before, which somehow kept trailing off. They were have quite a ball talking, but what they didn't know was that they were being watched.

Ha. Ha. Haa-h;*+$+$!$|€^™$($...×

* * *

[ TRANSITION ACTIVATE!]

Adeline looked at the watch in confusion. It had just said her name. She wasn't dreaming. Or was she? She pinched herself to no avail, then she looked at it again. It was a blue screen with multiple square buttons on it. The buttons had no 3d depth and were more or less tiny icons on the screen.

"What…" Adeline mumbled, putting on a confused expression. Apparently, the watch heard as it quickly responded.

"I see, you are confused, based on _[Facial Expression and Voice Tone]_." It said the last part more monotone than before. "Allow me to explain." The voice continued. "Please click the _[IDENTIFICATION] _Application at the top left of the screen."

Adeline tapped the square at the top left. The voice continued. "This is your ID, you will use this around the _[Bio-264] _colony whenever required." Bio-264… Adeline wasn't sure what the quite was, but it kept coming up.

"Okay…"

"It appears you do not have a pic-" The voice glitched out for a moment before continuing. "-thank you for taking the picture, swipe down to exit the application." Adeline swiped down on the screen and the previously blue screen with the icons appeared. The voice then stopped. Adeline waited a bit then tapped the top left icon again.

She hadn't noticed before but it had quite a bit of information, involving her presumably. It said:

_Adeline_Null {null meaning missing information, so no that's not the last name}_

_ID: _'KYT0002'

AGE: (Missing_Error)

Current Height: ('3 2/4 inches.)

Position: N/A

"_Wait a minute, that couldn't be right could it?" _Adeline thought to herself, looking at the height section. Weren't inches the smaller ones? She wasn't exactly the greatest with math, but she was sure that was right. Well, she ignored this odd bit of information for now. She swiped up and returned to the previous screen.

She then looked around the area again. It was mostly the same as before except the Waddle Dee's from prior were gone, and a slight wind had picked up in the area. Then she felt a vibration on her arm. The Watch was vibrating and she looked down at it.

There was a green button on the screen, and a countdown above it. The countdown was at Seven and counting down quickly; _6 seconds now, _and Adeline wasn't sure whether or not to press the button; _5 seconds left, _and Adeline moved her finger over the button; _now four seconds, _and she hesitated slightly, what if it was some sort of self destruct? _3 seconds left, _she made the decision to finally press the button and it disappeared from the screen.

Then a sound picked up,

"…"

It was static.

"…"

The static continued.

"…"

Then suddenly,

"_Hello?" _

Said a female voice. Adeline raised an eyebrow at this, and said nothing in response. She was one part scared, one part intrigued and was in silence as the voice sighed, "Of course, it simply must be an error, makes sense, yes, of course." The voice sounded rather snarky like somebody had gotten up on the wrong side of the bed.

The voice continued, "No, that's not probable, there was just activity on the device, it's impossible for it to be an error." Then a ticking noise picked up in the sounds.

_Tick._

The voice continued, "I'll have to deal with this later, but if I deal with it now it will be far better-

_Tick._

"-for everybody else, of course." Then there was a knocking noise, and another voice picked up in the background. Adeline teetered back and forth slightly, listening intently.

"Oh hey Katrina." The new voice said.

"Hello Norville." The voice who Adeline presumed to be this, 'Katrin-

_Tick._

-a responded.

"So like, the shipment is in order, we just need your signature in order to-

_Tick._

"- Confirm everything is authorized by the organization."

Adeline listened closely, as this 'Norville' went back and forth with Katrina about some sort of shipment being shipped to _Bio-264. _Why did that name keep coming up? Adeline kept very quiet during all of this, and continued to listen.

Katrina said, "So, after this, inform Alyssa to continue to keep a close watch on the two natives we examined." Adeline stopped herself from coughing as Katrina continued, "Due to unforeseen circumstances we had to make their location generally close to our base."

_Tick._

"So basically tell her to keep both eyes open, as anything could be on the perimeter."

Then a chill swept through the area as Adeline felt a sudden presence behind her. Whatever it was, was big and it was directly behind her, perhaps watching her. She wanted to turn around, but felt like it she still needed to focus on the conversation.

The Norville fellow said, "Like, 10-4 and all that miss, I-"

_Tick._

"-'ll do that right away."

Then something suddenly touched Adeline on her shoulder. The feeling was rather sudden, as she left out a not shrill, but very high and short scream.

Then Katrina said, fairly startled, "What the f-" Adeline quickly swiped down and it ended the audio communication. Adeline turned around to see the person who had tapped her. It was King Dedede, standing there in all his 'glory'.

"Oh hey, sorry for startling you, it's just you've been standing in the same place for a bit, and Bandanna Waddle Dee is too busy to deal with ya." Dedede yawned. He looked rather tired, perhaps have only gotten up recently. He had the sort of look that a middle aged stoner would have if he was also a penguin.

"Oh, it's nothing, I'm fine!" Adeline replied sheepishly, "Really, there's no problem."

"If you say so." Dedede grumbled. "Oh and by the way, Bandanna Dee is going on a Mission with the new members of the castles crew, so I need you to watch Popcorn."

"Who?" Adeline asked.

"The thing that fell from the sky, dummy." Dedede replied.

"Uh, sorry I can't." Adeline lied.

"Why?" Dedede asked her.

She laughed, then continued lying, "Because… I'm too busy thinking of a reason?"

"You can just say you don't want to, I mean we're friends, we went on that adventure that one time!"

Then Adeline suggested, "I mean, how about you let uh, 'Popcorn' go on the mission with Bandanna Waddle Dee?"

Dedede made a 'hmmmmm' sound, like a very confused trader, pondering whether or not the goods he's being traded are equal to the good they're trading. Or just a Minecraft villager. He finally said, "Eh, why not."

_"Phew." _Adeline thought to herself. She needed time to think about whatever just happened after all. She also needed time to think of a good transition-

* * *

Meta Knight was still walking, walking, walking through the woods. After the previous conversation, they hadn't spoke that much, still speaking occasionally. Mostly they had just been breathing, occasionally humming. Meta Knight had been getting tired of just walking, but didn't say anything quite yet.

After about three more minutes, Meta Knight said to Ribbon, "Fairy, I think we should stop here."

"Where's here?" Ribbon asked.

"Hilarious, now get off my back please." Ribbon nodded and let go, sliding off of Meta Knight's back and onto the ground, face up. Meta Knight looked around for a another rock or something but just saw more trees. He put his head-body-back-whatever it was against a tree.

"So what's the plan for tomorrow?" Ribbon asked.

Meta replied, "Uh, I suppose we keep walking."

"That's boring, we don't even know if we're headed the right direction."

"Well, we either end up in the desert or back in Dreamland, we have a fifty-fifty chance." Meta Knight told her.

Ribbon groaned, "Well, judging by our luck I'm sure it'll be the former." Meta Knight sort of laughed at this, but Ribbon quickly responded, "That's not really funny, I mean our luck has been horrible."

"No, no, I'm not laughing at you, I'm laughing at the thought of being stuck in the desert."

"What's so funny about that?" Ribbon asked.

"Well it's actually sort of related to uh." Meta Knight paused for a moment, "Well related to my family, my actual family."

"Wait, what?" Ribbon asked, lifting her head up. "You have an actual family?"

Meta Knight then suggested, "Well, I can tell you the story, if you want."

"But aren't you tired?" Ribbon asked.

"Yeah, I suppose I'll tell you in the morning." Meta told her, closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep.

From the distance, a robot watching them looked out from behind a tree. "This planet..." The person controlling it muttered. "Aye yai yai, computer shut off." The screen then went black and the robot they were using to watch shut off.

"Alright." The person sighed. "Time to get this stuff started, correct Preside-i-i-i-i-"

[ERROR]

_Chapter 6: Mission's and Missed youngs_

* * *

**yeah Meta and Garlude are related in this Canon, it makes more sense in the next chapter which will be released soon.**

**Thanks for the decent amount of views folk, I'll catch you on the flip side. Or rather on the Unflipped side. This isn't Super Paper Mario...**

**(Nobody got that reference)**

**Kk, bye for now.**

**-Broomguy**


	6. Missions & Missed Youngs : Skyfall 6

_600 views in total, thank you all SO MUCH._

* * *

_Chapter 6: Mission's and Missed Youngs._

_5..._

_4..._

_3..._

_2..._

_1..._

_Every morning Bandanna Waddle Dee wakes up, puts on his Bandanna ™, combs his fur, grabs his spear, and gets out of his room in five minutes. He trots through the halls of Castle Dedede, headed straight to his morning duties in the training room._

_These steps, while slightly different, are the basic fundamentals for fledgling guards such as you, so pay close attention. Now, not all of you are Waddle Dees, or course, but Castle Dedede goes by the same rules for everybody._

_The rules are as follows:_

_**D. DIRECTLY ADRESS ALL HIGHER RANKS AS SIR(Update 2/7/16 OR MADAME IN SPECIFIC CASES, I.E MANAGEMENT), ANYTHING ELSE IS DISRESPECT.**_

_**D. DON'T SHOW UP LATE FOR ANY EVENT, IF YOU DO ITS YOUR FAULT, UNLESS ITS NOT, AND IN THAT CASE YOU CAN FILE A COMPLAINT. (ANYTHING ELSE IS DISRESPECT.)**_

_**D. DON'T RUN AWAY IN THE FACE OR DANGER, STAND STRONG AND REPRESENT CASTLE DEDEDE WELL. (note: anything else is disrespect).**_

_Follow these three simple rules, and you too may one day become the next Bandanna Waddle Dee! And who knows, maybe due to unforeseen circumstances, you could become he next Kin-_

_(the tape skipped a bit, then the following message showed up)_

_[This message was brought to you by King Dedede & Associates, please do not share this tape with anybody besides those subsiding in the residents to Castle Dedede. King Dedede & Associates aren't responsible for injuries/death by following these guidelines, thank you for watching this presentation]_

* * *

Bandanna Waddle Dee took out the VHS, then set it aside. "Okay new recruits, do you all understand?" Bandanna Dee asked. The recruits made a sort of 'yeah, I guess' sound, with only a singular resounding 'YEAH' from the crowd.

Bandanna Dee shrugged, "Okay, but before we go on our first training mission, please know that, in terms of everyone here you are not any more important than anybody else." Bandanna Waddle Dee began to walk back and forth in a line. "In a way, you are like side characters in a book, who only appear in one chapter, and never agai-"

_Knock Knock._

There was a knock on the door. It slowly creaked open. It was King Dedede, looking kind of tired. "Hey… sorry to interrupt, but…" Dedede opened the door wide, and pushed Poppy, who had their eyes closed, into the room. "Okay, this is your problem now, see you later…alligator." He slowly closed the door, leaving the trainees stunned.

"Uh…" Bandanna Dee stammered a bit, "That-THAT is a prime example of what you shouldn't do during a meeting, if the King was one of you, he would have to speak to management." A troop asked who's management, to which Bandanna Dee responded, "I can't tell you for safety concerns." Though, he honestly forgot her name, it started with an S, but that's all he remembered.

Bandanna Dee cleared his throat, "Okay anyways, we're going to head out to the forest outskirts, and go through a basic field mission, alright?" The trainees nodded and one yelled, 'YEAH, MISSIONS, AND ALL THAT'. Another yelled back, 'Shut up so we can get this over with!'. Bandanna Waddle Dee sighed and told them to walk out the door, go through the hall, and wait outside the castle.

They did so, and as they did Bandanna Dee looked at Poppy who was standing straight up with their eyes closed. He walked over to them. "Uh… hello?", He greeted.

Poppy turned their head, left and right, eyes still closed. "Pop?", They questioned.

* * *

**Where did that noise come from? Seriously, this isn't making any sense whatsoever. Everything is pitch black, it feels like I've been moving, and wherever I move my eyes, it's still black. Am I missing something? **

**Then a voice that sounded like like that Bandanna Wearing Waddle Dee said, "Open your eyes". My eyes? Were they closed? I opened them and saw the Waddle Dee standing there. **

**Menacingly.**

**Why were my eyes closed again? Oh, that thing called sleep, I closed my eyes in order to achieve it. Odd though, that the Adeline girl said nothing about opening them. If there was a way, I'd give her a one star review for service. She has no experience clearly. Where was she anyway?**

"**Uh, follow me, we're going outside." The Bandanna wearing Waddle Dee...**

**No, that name is too long, ****I'll call him Bandanna Dee like that Adeline calls him. So Bandanna Dee said that.**

**I asked, "Why, is there any particular reason I should follow you?",but it still came out as 'pop'.**

**Bandanna Dee responded, "I'll take that as a yes, follow me."**

**I followed him, but only out of politeness of course. Well that and he seemed to have good intentions for the moment. The halls of the castle were a plan sort of beige color, with long hallways sporting various rooms. But eventually we made it to the castle doors.**

**There was a strange sort of pillar looking object there, and they both walked past it after a long look at it. The group of Waddle Dee and other Dreamland residents were all conversing, and Bandanna Dee got their attention.**

**After checking, he determined all who were required to be outside, were outside and they begun to make the trek towards the forest outskirts, for a basic training mission. Bandanna Dee led the group, of course and I was walking next to him at around the same pace.**

**We eventually reached the forest and….**

**A sharp pain suddenly came up in my head. I unwillingly turned to the wooded area, the forest was what they called it. What just happened? I didn't particularly know, but, I imagine it's nothing important, I'll just ignore it.**

**Bandanna Dee was talking to the trainees, saying something along the lines of, "When in the field, walk aimlessly back and forth to assert your dominance." It wasn't really a good sort of idea to the group, but they couldn't exactly say no.**

**It was actually rather interesting, how despite sounding so stupid when hearing it out loud, it seemed the more efficient option compared to other ideas the trainees brought up. I simply listened to the banter and-**

**OUCH.**

**That pain pierced through my head again. Something from that forest, was it causing this? Perhaps. Perhaps I should check it out? I walked over to the thick treescape that was the forest, and felt a sort of sense of location of whatever this pain was. It was sort of far, yet close at the same time.**

**As I did that Bandanna Waddle Dee was saying something along the lines of, "Wait, stop!", but I barely heard him as I was focused on walking. And besides, why stop when I was already going? Sounded rather counter productive. Bandanna Dee then yelled out to that group something like, "Stay right here, I'll be right back.", though I heard it even less then the previous question.**

**I picked up the place and headed into the dark forest, which was as dark as the kitchen room at night. The feeling of being lured felt stronger the farther I went into the woods, and I heard the distant sound of rushing water. Barely any light was shining through the cracks in the trees, and I heard the footsteps of Bandanna Dee behind me. Where was this going-**

**OUCH-**

**The sharp pain came up yet again, and I broke into sort of a sprint, for an odd reason it was like I was being drawn in. The distant sound of rushing water, probably a river got closer. Strangely, I wasn't getting tired, nor did I really feel like divulging from the path. I was sort of just heading straight into whatever it-**

**I stopped.**

…

**What just…?**

**Wait, what….**

**There was a building. Surrounded by other buildings. In a sort of building meet up party. Or perhaps a settlement. The building I was near the back of, was wooden, with a sort of dull exterior around it. I peeked around and saw these things that had a look of familiarity.**

**These things were sort of like… if monkeys had no hair, were taller, and had a straight spine. It was slightly freaky seeing them, but it had a slight sense of eeriness. Though now that you mentioned it, they did seem like they'd met when.**

_**...!**_

**Wait-**

**The word 'human' crossed my mind for some reason. Why was that...**

**Before I could finish my thought, Bandanna Dee had finally caught up to me, guess he wasn't a fast runner. He stopped to catch his breath, "Why did you run into the forest?" Bandanna Dee asked, huffing and puffing out of exasperation.**

"**Po…" I couldn't quite finish that word for some reason. Maybe I was too enamored looking at these things? Wait, I was thinking of something... No, I lost it... ugh...**

**Bandanna Dee wanted to have a gander at what I was peeking at, and looked around the building as well. Bandanna Dee pondered quietly, "What the heck are those things?" **

**To which I responded, like always, "Poyo."**

**...!**

**WAIT WHAT?**

**Did I just say poyo? No, no, that… oh why was I doubting it, I obviously said poyo. But what was poyo, and why did I feel like having chicken right about now? Ignoring whatever the sudden urge for chicken was, Bandanna Dee and I backed away from whatever this place was, and headed back to the others in the group. **

**The strange thing though, it was as if I felt a presence. Some sort of… **dark presence **in the area. But that's not important right now, the important thing is, we headed back, confused as ever.**

**For an odd reason I felt a tugging on my ear as we were heading back, but when I turned nothing was there but the wind. But perhaps, what I was feeling wasn't something rather... someone.**

**Eh, probably not.**

* * *

Twas a generally warm day in Dreamland.

Meta Knight and Ribbon had woke up about fifteen minutes ago. Ribbon had a slow get up compared to Meta Knight, who was essentially up immediately. Ribbon got back on Meta's back and they walked. They were quite hungry to say the very least, but the trees didn't seem to have any apples around. It was just the forest for now.

But they could survive without food for… a couple more days maybe? The desert wasn't going to be a good place, unless of course they are some of the native creatures there, but that would just be awkward.

"So…" Ribbon started. "Uh, you said you were going to tell me your uh… backstory right?" She asked.

Meta Knight responded, "Oh right, right, well let me start from the beginning." Meta Knight cleared his throat.

_So,_

"_I remember it vividly...Hundreds of years ago-"_

"Wait, wait-" Ribbon interrupted. "You're that old?!"

Meta Knight laughed, "My species has an impressive life span to say the very least." Meta Knight told her. "I remember the look on Dedede's face when we first met and I revealed my age." Meta Knight flashbacked to that moment, then shook it off. "Anyways, allow me to continue."

* * *

"_I woke up, and the Harsh wind of the desert was blowing across my face for some reason. I looked over to the window of the circular room which was somehow wide open. I went over and closed it or course, but it just opened back up._

_I shut it again, and it opened again._

_Then again._

_And again._

_I decided to leave it alone. _

_So, I ran out of my room, and bumped into somebody. I fell on my back, then got up. There, I saw my sister, Garlude. She looked nothing like me, looking more like our… our mother, and I looked sort of like my father. She had purple skin and short hair with a ponytail._

_Anyways, still on the floor, I told her, "Hey, watch it!", She got back up before me and told me, "You were the one who ran out of your room." I sighed at her and told her to 'Shut it', and she shrugged as I got back up._

_Then, we both went into the kitchen, or what we called the kitchen, it was more or less a square room with a flat rock in the middle._

_Garlude told me, "Okay so today…" I listened rather intently as she said, "We're heading to hopefully find that sword from the cave, I know this place has so be it!" She announced. Then she said, "After that, once we're done, we'll sell it for like a bajillion dollars!" _

_You see, the place we lived wasn't a great place for two children to survive in. We had to barely scrape by every month, selling the occasional find, but somehow never having enough left over to spend on quality of life things._

_The window I told you about earlier, was actually a makeshift one made by things from a junkyard, but that's another story. Anyways, we had been trying for months to figure out the location of this special sword of legends, known as Galaxia. We had heard stories about it slaying beasts, taking down kings, and more importantly, being made of pure gold._

_The element of gold was so scarce, it was essentially the equivalent of diamonds underground, if diamonds weren't common, and not being used to rip off people. The ruler of the land, I've forgotten his name by now, I think it was… S..., no I've forgotten._

_But he ruled before the fall of the Waddle Dee Kingdom, and before the Dedede clans rise to power. But once again, that's another story. _

_In present, Meta Knight wondered, 'Maybe I should write a book...' He continued his story as the day passed._

_Anyway, we had nine possible locations we've ruled out over past few months. There was this island, which had an expansive castle on it, a greatly offensive cavern, and an X on a faux treasure map given to us by a trader, just to name a few. We were on the tenth, and final location, and headed out later that day._

_But before we did, we stopped to eat, as it was the day of the week where we ate out rations. The rations were what would be known as unseeded sunflower seeds, but in a rather old burlap bag. I grabbed the small bag and placed it on the stone slab table. I sliced the bag open with a knife, and we divided the thirty sunflower seeds in half, fifteen each._

_After a rather quick and quiet eating experience, one which I finished first, not to brag, we grabbed our gear and headed out. We only had two things to protect ourselves. A knife, which Garlude and I used every now and then and…_

…

_A mask, which belonged to our father._

_Anyways, ahem, the location of the cave was an icy biome, which we weren't exactly fond of, to say the very least. We set out they day and I'll save__ you the journey,_

_We eventually made our way outside the cave, and decided to rest before going in. We had hitched a plan, that if there was a monster inside, I would distract it and she would grab Galaxia. Afterwards, we would run out, sword in tow and bolt it to the nearest selling station._

_We took turns on lookout that night, and while it's not really related, I tell you, I swear I saw four figures in the distance, they had lit a fire spontaneously, and I wanted to go ask them who they were. All I could make out was the shadow of a hooded figure making an odd pose, and disappearing before I never saw them again._

_Continuing on track, it was the morning and we headed into the cave. It was a sizeable cave with a chilling atmosphere, and for a good reason too. The ground was very slippery, and icicles hang from the ceiling, dripping onto the icy floor._

_After we headed in shivering we heard a distant sound of snoring. It was either a traveler, or a monster. We still trudged forward, and after we were shivering, teeth chattering and all, there was a shining light in the distance. Then, we saw it. Though slightly far away, it was Galaxia, shining there in all of its glory._

_Garlude heading forward before I did, but she suddenly stopped in her tracks. She beckoned for me to come forward, and I did so slowly. When I was just next to her, I saw a blue beast sleeping directly next to the sword. It looked to be a blue, fat, icy dragon snoring to it's hearts content. An __**Ice Dragon **__you could say._

_It wasn't awake, but we still treaded carefully towards the sword. When we were about five feet away from it when the dragon suddenly stirred in it's sleep. It looked to be waking up and I panicked._

_Then Garlude said to me,_

"_I'll get the sword and stun it before it wakes up-"_

Back in present, Meta Knight paused for ten seconds, before Ribbon asked him a question. "Was that all she said?" Meta Knight didn't respond for about five seconds before continuing.

_She said, "I'll be right back."_

Ribbon then asked, "Then what happened?"

Meta Knight responded quickly, "She..." Meta Knight paused, then ducked behind a tree startling Ribbon. Meta Knight told her, "Be quiet, be quiet."

"Wait what?", Ribbon questioned, confused.

"Fairy, hush for a moment." Meta Knight then peaked from behind the tree, as Ribbon peaked around as well. It was… a building? Surrounded by other buildings. A sort of… building meet up party? Or rather, a settlement. But who would settle in the middle of a forest? Oh, there was a river nearby.

"What is going on here?", Ribbon pondered aloud. Meta Knight didn't respond, instead he peered closer to the creatures near the buildings.

…

It was the things from before, the things on that spaceship. In fact, it appeared to be the same specific ones from before, albeit, with a few new members.

Ribbon started, "So if those guys are here…"

"...Our weapons must be close." Meta finished.

Ribbon corrected him, "You mean your weapons, yes?"

"Same difference." Meta shot back.

They both looked at one another, and silently crept around the edges of this colony, making sure to be as discrete as possible. They saw very confusing things, but one caught their attention specifically. A building with a wooden exterior, which was odd as all the other buildings looked to be of concrete.

But it was getting late, so quietly, Ribbon whispered to Meta, "I think we should head to sleep for the night."

"Very well, let's go behind that tree." Meta Knight tip-toed to a nearby tree with a thick base. He was a foot away when a deafening crack split the silence of the area. Meta stopped in his tracks and looked around. Looked like nobody had heard thankfully…

But, he was wrong, dead wrong. You see, _one _person saw them, and this one person would change like… _two_ things. Okay, maybe more than _two_, perhaps _five_, but let's just say _two_ for now. This _one _person, not _two_, keep in mind only _one _person. This _one _person didn't quite have to words to describe it, as she went to sleep, not knowing what awaited in the future.

But this will all be explained in,

_Chapter 7: Watching & Watch-ing?_

* * *

_Kirby is a fun franchise._

_My favorite character is easily Magolor._

_Have a good day, and stay safe!_


	7. Watch : Skyfall 7

_Sometimes I wonder why, instead of writing Kirby fanfiction with original characters, why not just perhaps make my own book series._

_I mean half of this story is honestly wholly original._

_Then I remember the last time I tried to write a book series, I fell off a twenty story building. _

_Ten more chapterssssssssss._

_New chapter every day, I will see you on August 7th for the ending._

* * *

_Chapter 7: Watching & Watch-ing? _

You should know what a watch is. It's fairly simple technique where you take an elongated look at a person/area. Wait, were you thinking of the other watch? Oh, oh, sorry, I'll explain that one, yes.

Ahem, a watch is a tool you can put on a shelf, or wear it on your wrist. It tells time, perhaps sets off an alarm, or in some cases reveals critical information involving- oh, hang on a minute I almost spoiled the entire story, silly me!

Well well, I suppose it's time to get back to the little story isn't it?

Haha.

Well it isn't, but I'll indulge anyway.

Surely she had seen some sort of forest animal, yes. Or rather it was an illusion caused by the sun. But these things had been moving, yes, they had and still bene moving to this moment. Or rather, they probably did sleep, but they were moving in the morning.

Madison was standing on a wooden fixture which lay outside of a door sort of like a stage. I believe they call it a porch. This particularly peculiar pinewood porch, had been her place for a while. Inside was a building where they slept. It was very, very, odd because noises were heard at night, like chirps.

They were distant however.

By there was one thing that caught her eye. You see, her place of sleeping was by a window. A small window, which she could look out. She couldn't really sleep that night out of being rather uncomfortable in the new place.

So she looked out the window, still mostly in the bed. There was nothing for a bit, and she was getting rather tired. But, just as she was drifting off she noticed something. Something yellow. Sort of glowing in the dark behind one of those trees.

Whatever this was seemed familiar, like she had seen it before. Sort of Déjà vu a they called it. The thing didn't make large movements, mind you, but little movements like peaking out behind a tree. The movements were rather subtle, but still noticeable. Madison had been looking at this for the next thirty minutes before they glowing eyes stopped.

She went to bed.

But now something else had caught her attention. Sort of drawing her to it almost. Like a pull you could say. You see, there was this rather peculiar looking building Madison had noticed. It was made of a wooden material, or at least they called it wooden, whilst the others buildings certainty weren't.

_But what was in that building?_

Madison was absentmindedly looking at the building and couldn't help but feel… what was the word…

"Maddie, you've been standing here for seven minutes, is something the matter?"

_Not now!_

Madison turned over to her mother like she was in the military, "Nothing is the matter, I'm doing quite swell." she said rather quietly.

Her mother laughed, "You're not that good at fibbing, you do realize?"

"No."

"…"

"…"

"Have a good day Maddie."

How could she possibly have a good day when there were too many questions? What were those things, and more importantly, or perhaps less importantly, but around the same level of importance, what was in that building?

She couldn't check it out, no, there was a certain rule that everyone had to follow. Specifically, that if you did enter that specific building, and if you were found would receive some sort of penalty.

Something about the rule was off however, Madison had noticed it when she first heard it. She couldn't put her finger on it though. The wording was off. It said, 'If you were found you would receive some sort of penalty'.

This sounded slightly wrong somehow. Like… it was a… whatchamacallit?

She didn't quite have the word, it was like a hole found in the rules, a sort of way to bend them to fit a certain meaning, one not realized by the creators of the rule.

She could do this, but there was a problem.

She would have to not get caught.

But there were too many _others._

You see, it had been about a day, perhaps a day and a half, and other people had been brought in. This peculiar pack of people, were all adults, and all seeming to be of various importance. She hadn't caught their names of course, no, she didn't ask, it's rude to ask.

But one of them would be a problem which would less to getting _caught_. Because they were watching.

_Watching _for no apparent reasons other than watching. Like they were keeping something in that building safe, sort of like a security door for a security door, if that security door was a person. How could she not get caught? How….

How….

Madison looked to the left of the porch. There was a creature, which had been called harmless by the others. Harmless meaning not able to hurt according to them. It was a small one with red wings, having black dots on it. She then go a strange idea, one that truth be told sounded very idiotic.

She remembered, when they had confirmed the hostility of the creatures, the security door person hadn't been there. Perhaps if she could somehow bring it over there, it could cause a distraction? But how was the question. What could possibly…

…

The creature flew onto her hand, right specifically.

…

She wanted to scream, but that wasn't appropriate.

…

She got an idea.

…

She treaded carefully down the steps on the porch, as so the creature didn't fly away. The path was like dirt, except sort of paved dirt, a darker variant, but a straight shot nontheless. Every step she made was at a snails pace, if she knew what a snail was. The creature was climbing in her skin, making her cringe inwardly every second. It began to climb up her arm, which was getting rather tired to be honest.

She was about three quarters of the way there, when she felt the creature crawl back onto her hand, and she released a deep breath continuing to walk. She was around ten feet away and saw the guard. He had hair around his nose and chin, a sort of beard you could say.

She walked closer and his attention turned over to her with a confused look. With her arm held out, she got closer until she was maybe a couple feet away. He then engaged dialogue. "Can I help y' with something? "he asked in a strange accent.

Madison said nothing as she just stood there like a finicky statue. She moved her arm towards the man, and waited patiently for something to happen. The man raised an eyebrow. "You doing something with the ladybug."

Oh that was it, a ladybug. Odd name, yet somehow fitting. "Uh…" Madison started. "Please relay information about the… ladybug." She said.

"I don't know, it'sa native species to this planet."

Madison replied quickly, and quickly said, "Can you go get someone to tell me more, I have a lack of activities in comparison to previous times."

"Well…"

_Please do, please do, please do, please do-_

"Okay, just wait here and don't touch anything." The man said getting up and walking to an irrelevant place, as the building was important.

_This feels wrong._

Madison looked at the door, and like any child would, did the opposite of what an adult would do. As she entered the building, it was a very different atmosphere. Sort of like a hotel lobby, with a single door directly in front of her. Nobody else seemed to be in there. The door inside the building seemed to be locked, but there was an odd device by the side.

Like a number pad on a keyboard, except without the numbers, it was near the wall with a screen near the top that most likely displayed numbers. A combination lock…

She certainly wasn't getting in.

She was about to walk out, but something caught her attention. It was a sound. It was very quiet, yet still noticeable. "Poy…" is what it sounded like. Madison approached the door again.

"Is there a person there?" she whispered.

The voice replied. "Poyo?"

"What's a poyo?" Madison asked.

"Poy, poyo poy." The voice replied.

"…"

"…"

"I'm need to be in a specific spot, but I'll come back later, uh… what's your name?"

"Kabi!" the voice said proudly.

"Okay Kabi…" Madison walked outside and stood in the position she did previously. She felt a sense of whimsy, like she had actually done something, but it was probably a fluke. The security man came back with nobody, but he looked like he knew something.

But strangely Madison didn't care. As he walked up to her and he told her some information her mind was buzzing. Once he finished and asked her if she needed anything else, she responded,

"Poyo." She then realized what she said. "I mean, yes, thank you ever so good sir." She replied. "I shall be going now." And she left.

* * *

Adeline was in Dedede's castle. The castle wasn't interesting at the moment, it being about the middle of the day, a few Waddle Dees stood in the hallways, along with the occasional Waddle Doo, but other than that nothing stood out.

She had been constantly looking at the watch, waiting for something to happen, yet nothing did. The previous call had put her on edge, and she hadn't accomplished much today, though she never really did. Maybe she just needed to talk to someone, so she headed into the throne room where King Dedede sat.

She opened the door and King Dedede was there staring at the ceiling, looking to be daydreaming. "Hm…" Dedede muttered to himself as Adeline walked up, waving her hand in his face. Dedede looked over to her. "Oh, you." He said snapping back into reality. "What's happening?"

"Oh you know, just stuff." Adeline responded.

"You sure about that?" Dedede asked.

Adeline hesitated for a moment. "Uh, actually there's this thing I want to ask you about…"

Dedede paused. "You ain't about to ask me where babies come from are you?"

"No, no, I just want to talk, that's all." Adeline clarified. "You see, you know that thing that appeared outside of your castle today?"

Dedede sighed. "Yeah, you were there, and I was there, why?" Adeline help up her hand, and showed Dedede the watch, and he leaned forward with a confused expression. After a moment, he went back to his typical sitting position. "Adeline, come with me for a moment." Dedede stood up from his throne.

"Huh?" Adeline asked. Dedede put his hands on his throne, and pushed it to the side revealing the wall behind his throne. Dedede pushed the wall, revealing a door and asked Adeline to come in. Adeline walked in, and found herself in a high tech room, with multiple Waddle Dee in chairs with monitors in front of them. The door slammed behind them, and Dedede looked at Adeline.

"Adeline, I think I may have a nickel-" Dedede laughed. "A nickel, what does that even mean?" he then regained his composure. "I may have a smidgen of an idea of what that watch may be." Dedede turned towards a large screen that was in the center of the room, and Adeline did the same.

It showed what appeared to be a full view of the planet from orbit. Dedede smiled. "Behold, the D3-Satelite!" he announced. "It launched a month ago, and it's top secret, so you can't tell nobody." He told Adeline. "Anyway, take a look at this here footage."

The screen faded to black, then a loading bar appeared.

"Any second now." Dedede said.

The bar was at ten percent.

"It's getting closer." said the king.

The bar was at eleven percent.

"Any… minute now." Dedede sighed.

Twelve percent.

"Ugh." Dedede muttered. "Okay, long story short, after you brought Popcorn here, I was informed that a spaceship apparently was set to land that very night." Dedede looked at the screen which was thirteen percent done. "But we couldn't find it." He sighed. "BUT, I'm pretty sure that that-there watch you have on is a clue."

"So…"

"So, take it off, so we can analyze it, dummy." He finished.

But before she could take it off, the door they came in opened. It took a bit, but Bandanna Waddle Dee eventually came in. "King- king Dedede…" he looked very out of breath. "Oh hey Adeline." he said. "Uh, King… there was a… a building… it… I think it's the…" Bandanna Dee looked at the loading bar. "Wow, that's slow."

"Tell me about it." Dedede replied.

"Anyways, there was… a weird building in the forest, uh, they're saying Poyo-"

"Who's saying poyo?" Dedede asked.

Bandanna Dee responded. "Pop-" Bandanna Dee looked at Dedede for a moment before saying, "Popcorn is saying poyo."

Dedede started. "Okay, wait, tell me more about that building-"

Adeline interrupted. "But weren't we just talking about the watch-"

"What watch?" Bandanna Dee asked. He looked at Adeline's arm. "Wait when did you get-"

"Never mind that-"

"Let me finish please, as I was-"

"y'all need to let me spe-"

"We were letting you speak, you were just-"

"I didn't mean to interrupt, but th-"

"Why is it so important-"

"Because it w-"

"What are you talking about-"

"It wasn't there befor-"

"What wasn't there?"

"That's what I was getting t-"

"But what ab-"

"Ok, hang on a minute!" Dedede yelled, stopping the other two from speaking. "Bandanna Dee, you go first!" Adeline looked at Dedede as he said this, and got an odd feeling in her arm.

"Okay, so I was on the training mission, yeah?"

"Yep." Dedede replied.

"So Popcorn suddenly started running, and I mean like RUNNING, until there was this building they ran into."

"Yep." As they were doing this Adeline tried to pull off the watch again. She failed unfortunately, and…

And…

And…

Adeline left?

"So then they said poyo or something like that, and then we quickly came back here with the trainees."

Dedede nodded. "Now Adeline, you speak." Dedede said.

"Well…" Adeline started. "I think we should take a visit to that building." She suddenly replied.

"Huh?"

"The building, let's head there in…" Adeline paused and didn't move, like at all. "…lets all head there tomorrow."

"Okay?" Dedede questioned, sort of weirded out. "You feeling alright?"

"Actually." Adeline began to walk out of the room. "Never better great king." She walked out of the room, as Bandanna Dee and Dedede were rather confused about what just happened.

Dedede grunted inquisitively. "Since when does she call me great king?" Dedede put his hands on his hips. "Something ain't right."

"Maybe she picked it up from me?" Bandanna Dee suggested. "Though it sounds odd coming from her mouth."

"Yeah…" Dedede replied. "By the way, have you seen Meta Knight recently, I haven't seen him online lately."

"Online?"

"Answer the question please." Dedede replied, dodging the question.

"Well not really, but wherever he is, I'm sure he's perfectly safe and in no danger whatsoever."

"Dedede sighed. "Well atleast I know he's in danger now."

"What?"

"It's called foresight, don't worry about it."

"…"

"…"

"Okay I think we need a good ending to this conversation."

"Uh… well how about we just…"

**And thus the conversation ended.**

* * *

I had severe writer's block on this chapter until I realized I'm having writer's block on a fic with a Kirby theme.

So I wrote some other fanfic, and now I'm gonna finish this once and for all! Next chapter tommorow at 10!

Am.

(:


	8. Key & UhK? Skyfall 8

**I'm having a grand old gay old time. Gay means happy if ya didn't know.**

**Fun Fact: King Dedede is bald.**

**Have a uh… I don't know man just have a.**

* * *

**Chapter 8: A Key and Uh… k?**

You wish to know what a key is?

…

Are you even…

Are…

A key is a key dear reader. A key is a key.

K?

K means OK.

Understand dear reader?

Very well.

The glowing eyes from previously were back. Though strange, for whatever reason Madison felt to check it out. But let's back up a bit. She had whoever was saying poyo on her mind, wondering various things about it. The wonder of childhood was something new to her, for various reasons, so this captivated her to a sickening extent.

But why this?

There had been other things she'd seen.

Wait!

Maybe that was it. She's seen other things. It's the mysteriousness of what was behind that door, the unsureness and uncertainty of it all that captivated her. But maybe wasn't a very good word. She had to be sure, but how could she?

A test.

But what could be suitable as a test for something she couldn't see?

Those glowing eyes… were they by chance still there?

And here we are. Re-read the beginning fist two sentences if you wish, but you get the gist. Though alas, a problem emerged in doing this and that's that well, the doors were locked. Now you see, the doors were locked via a strange lock, one that to be completely honest evaded her line of thinking.

It wasn't a visual lock like a retina scan, rather what was probably known as a Switch Lock. It involved two large metal blocks on the sides of the door, which slid into place via a snap. In order to unlock the door, you had to enter a passcode with only the letters A, X, B, Y, and R while on the right metal block, and on the left side you had to enter a directional code which included the letter L at some point.

How did she know this, well she watched her mother lock the door of course, and that's what she gathered. Her mother was in the exact same room as her, there were two beds, similar to that on the ship each one a differing side of the room.

If she were to get out she would either have to enter the impossible to find combination, or break the window, which would be a bad thing to do. But where would she find the code? There weren't many places to look. Alas. All there was in this room was a dresser, but the chances of the code being in there are like one in a million.

…

Madison reached over from the bed and slowly opened the drawer, as to not make any noise. She grabbed what felt like one of those paper pieces. She looked at it and was in slight shock.

So you're not gonna believe this, but the code-

**Meanwhile**

"Okay, so just to be clear, you understand the plan completely?" Meta Knight asked Ribbon.

Ribbon shrugged. "I guess, I mean it's kind of complicated."

"There's nothing complicated about taking a hostage, making a crossroad pattern in our movements, as so we're in the trip right sector of this place, so afterwards they'll be forced to give us what we want, but when they give it to us we'll take the person giving the thing to us hostage, then actually find Kirby, if he's here, but if he's not we split our loses and make a run for it."

"…"

Meta Knight sighed. "Okay, let's start from the very beginning."

**Mean-meanwhile **

-the code is in the dresser. Or maybe it's not the code, it looked sort of familiar, yet not familiar at all. The code was _[0-3-0-9]_ a code that…

Wait…

That's not the code to this door.

It was the code to the uh…

The thing her mother required, yes that was it. So what to do now? Perhaps she should just… Madison stepped off the bed, and for whatever reason felt like the floor should be creaking. But it wasn't a wooden floor, thankfully. She exited the room and found herself in a hallway. It was dark. Very dark almost as dark as-

Wait, we already did this joke twice.

The point is it was dark, and she went down the hallway slowly feeling like she shouldn't be doing this, and she shouldn't. She had no idea why, but it was as if perhaps some sort of energy came over her. As she reached the end of the hall, there was the Switch locked door, and a screen.

As she walked by the screen flashed, and a robotic voice spoke up. "Hello! [Madison] shouldn't you be [Asleep] at this hour?"

"Um, my mother sent me to.." she paused. "Go outside to…" Madison pause again. "To tend to the nature outside."

"You have a tone of [Lying] in your voice." The robot, who's name wasn't important because I said so said. "As such, I will not say anything, and you shall go to your room whenever you are ready." The screen then shut off.

Madison with a sense of worry looked to the door. Okay, it was maybe Twenty three'o clock and she had perhaps a couple hours before she got tired, so how many combinations were there? Hm…

**Mean-mean-meanwhile**

* * *

"Hey uh, look why don't we just like… head in there now it's night time, y'know?" Ribbon asked.

Meta Knight chuckled. "That's what they want us to think, but I'm sure they have guards, and those guards have night guards, and the night guards have day guards, and if they're feeling like it, they probably have evening guards."

"But like.. I don't see anyone." Ribbon replied.

"Well let me put it this way." Meta Knight began. "What if we waltz into there and… somebody is there that we didn't see, and now they know we're here, and we have no means to defend ourselves without following my plan."

"Well I guess I'd you look at it that way it makes sense." Ribbon muttered. "By the way, what was the plan again."

Meta Knight looked like he was about to explode, then quickly calmed down. "Okay, let's start from the very beginning!"

**Mean-mean-mean-meanwhile**

* * *

Madison looked towards the door to see if she could find any clues of what the combination could possibly be. The right door lock thingy would probably have to be the first thing she unlocked, as it was set up in that order by her mother.

In a diamond formation, there was an A button on the rightmost corner, a B button at the bottom, an X button at the top, and you can take an educated guess as to where the Y button is. It was an odd setup for a lock, but all locks in concept are odd.

Okay, how about…

She pressed the A button.

**[Wrong, try again!] **A voice called out from out of nowhere. **[You have Three Chances left]**

Three chances? What happened when it reached **Zero**? Would an alarm go off? Perhaps she should just let the idea die… Madison began to walk away, when suddenly a voice popped up in the back of her mind.

_If nobody notices, it's not like something unfavorable would happen._

That voice.

Was undoubtedly hers.

But why was she thinking this exactly?

_Just go back, and if it reaches one, head back into the room._

Yes, she should do that probably, but should she? Well… she decided to try again. It didn't begin with A, she knew that at the very least. But what button would it be, well that was the question.

If it wasn't A, then perhaps…

B?

She pressed it, and happened, so perhaps she was right by pressing B? Madison wavered over the other options for a moment before pressing the X button

**[Wrong, try again] the same voice from previously called out. [Two tries left or else.]**

Madison paused for a moment. It wasn't A, and it wasn't B-X, so perhaps it was trying to spell out a word? But what could she spell with these limited letters? Madison thought of the possible words.

There was…

Baby.

Uh….

Bab.

No...

There was also…

Yay?

The first one was always the best choice, so she decided on that one. She pressed the B button, and like before nothing implying impending doom sounded off. She pressed the A button, and no words were spoken as well. Then she pressed the B button again, and finally the Y button.

Some sort of hissing noise was heard from behind her and a tile from the roof came down, attached to mechanical pillars. It was a manila folder.

Madison walked up to the file, and grabbed it, not exactly sure what to do with it. The file was labeled oddly, and she peered at it again. There was a picture of what looked to be a baby with black hair in some sort of crib. Nothing else caught her eye, and she didn't want to open the file in case everything fell out. Though as she was about to forget it she noticed something.

The label on the tab.

Was it even a name? How would you pronounce that?

Madison muttered to herself trying to pronounce the supposed name. "ADD-EL-INE?" she guessed, not really sure how to pronounce it. But she looked to the door again, which didn't appear to be unlocked any more than before. Perhaps there were different combinations?

If BABY was a combination, maybe…

_Maybe the word Yay is possible? _

Though there was the possibility she got lucky of course. She decided to push it, and pressed the Y button she was immediately met with a rather condescending.

**[Nope, Wrong, you should just **_**take the L**_**]**

What? What was taking the L? Was it a saying?

**[Take the L]**

Yes, she just heard that, but what could it possibly mean? Was there an L she could take? Was… she peered over the side of the lock, then over to the bottom. Nothing unfortunately. Finally she looked to the top, and there was an R.

An R...

On the right side of the lock...

_Could R mean right side?_

If R, perhaps meaning right was on the right side, then perhaps...

She was correct.

**Mean-mean-mean-mean-meanwhile**

* * *

Sssshhhhhhhhhh, they're sleeping.

**Mean-mean-mean-mean-mean-meanwhile**

* * *

On the left switch lock, when she looked on the top. She reached her hand over the top of the left lock and pressed the button. It probably wouldn't do anything due to them being separate locks and all,but felt like this would work.

Nothing bad happened when she pressed it, so perhaps she has to spell another word? Well, the only vowel that could proceed L was A, so she pressed the A button and stopped in anticipation for something to happen. But unlike before nothing happened. Were the locks actually connected?

Well if they were she needed to continue the word. "L…A…" Madison put a hand on the side of her face to think. What could possibly proceed A? Lax? No, this wasn't a fake Smash leak video. Lay? No, this wasn't a bag filled with fifty percent air. Lab?

Fearing the worst she cautiously pressed the B button, and…

Confetti.

Thankfully she wouldn't have to fill any holes.

**[Congratulations]**

Then a key fell from the ceiling and hit Madison on the head. The right side of the lock unlocked. Madison rubbed her head from the sudden pain, then looked at they key. Nothing from what she saw used a key… she pocketed the key anyways, then looked to the left lock.

The left had the same diamond formation for the buttons, but the placement of the buttons corresponded to the directions there were going in. So the rightmost one pointed right, leftmost pointed left etc. etc. you get the idea.

She didn't even know where to start, the chances of her getting something from the directions were the same chances as the door opening!

…

Nope, nothing this time.

Maidson sighed and leaned against the door to think. She pondered to herself, but as she did a voice sounded out.

**[Key and File detected, opening door area promptly]**

"Pardon?" Madison asked, as the door quickly opened making her fall, and nearly screaming at that. But screaming wasn't appropriate. Instead she fell to the ground in silence, hitting her head on the porch. She didn't fall unconscious thankfully, instead hitting her head VERY HARD.

**[It is NIGHTTIME, please take this FLASHLIGHT]**

A flashlight then fell on her forehead.

Madison felt like if you've ever done a trust fall and the person got too scared to catch you. Maidson got up, and picked up the flashlight. She felt better honestly, though perhaps it was just brain damage. Though that's not a very high probability...

What was she here to do again?

"Uh..."

The glowing eyes, yes she was here to investigate the glowing eyes to test her theory on whether or not seeing something made it less invigorating. To be honest, she just wanted to see if at this point, sort of ignoring all of the theory things she had thought up previously.

She didn't know why but…

No, it was probably brain damage.

**Meanwhile for the final time this chapter.**

* * *

Ribbon was stirring in her sleep, having a dream about Mirrors and the amazing aura of them. For some reason she had been semi-awake for like ten seconds and peered up into the night sky. It was probably around midnight, judging by the moon.

Well now that she was sort of up, might as well…

Oh yeah she couldn't fly like, at all.

Ugh…

"Meta Knight, are you awake?" Ribbon asked.

Immediately Meta Knight responded. "I never went to sleep."

Unimpressed, but not surprised Ribbon continued. "Uh, so when this is all over, can I stay at your place for a while?"

"I'm sorry what?"

Ribbon sort of embarrassed still continued. "Like, you know once we take the hostages or whatever, uh… can I just stay on your ship for a while?"

"I mean… the guest room is already taken up, and I would have to make extra room."

Ribbon was confused, then asked a question. "Who's in the guest room?" she asked.

"My mirror world version, or Dark Meta Knight as everyone else calls him."

Ribbon had a moment of realization, and nodded. "Yeah, he was there when the Dream Rod summoned us." She said. "He was sort of cool."

"He's not cool, if you lived within fifty feet of him you'd understand." Meta Knight sighed. "He exudes edginess like he's an energy generator."

"Yeah…" Ribbon replied feeling a sudden prescene in the area. She looked around but saw nothing in the darkness. She tried to peer closer, but she still couldn't make out anything. Meta Knight looked around as well, then a sort of whimper sounded as he did.

"…"

"…"

Meta Knight spoke up. "Who goes there?" he asked. Then, without warning a bright light shone on the two, illuminating them, along with a small surrounding area. They could barely make out who was shining the light, but what they could make out appeared to be one of those alien things they saw on the ship, however many days ago that was.

Then whoever that was ran away, back into the night.

Ribbon was rather dumbfounded, but Meta Knight seemed to be rather content, in fact he let out a laugh. Ribbon looked to Meta Knight. "What's so funny?"

"Oh, it's just that we know that if those from the ship are here…"

"Uh…"

"Oh for gods sake, if they're here then there's one logical thing we can infer."

"Which is…?"

"Kirby has to be nearby."

"Uh… K?" Ribbon shrugged, as she went back to sleep, Meta Knight staying awake, and wondering something...

What was going to happen tommorrow?

* * *

**So as a funny fun fun time fun funny fun fun fact.**

**Kirby.**

**Is.**

**A.**

**Girl.**

**And.**

**You.**

**Play.**

**As.**

**Her.**

**Nah just kidding.**

**But fun fact: Kirby is a kids game.**

**I'll see you later today at 10PM!**

**More stuff next chapter.**

**(:**


	9. Déjâ Vu: Skyfall 9

**Fun fact: Modern Kirby is one of the least represented first-party games in Smash Brothers, having less 2010 and onward content than most, only being upped by the likes of Xenoblade, Mii Series, and Star Fox.**

**Almost to chapter ten.**

**Almost there.**

**:D**

* * *

Chapter 9: Déjà vu & something new

Deja Vu, as such a lovely lovely thing.

It's like when you remember something you've already seen, though that's obvious.

It's like when you feel like you've been somewhere before.

It's like a fluffy cloud.

It's like when you remember something you've already seen, though that's obvious.

You just had Déjà vu dear reader, and now I shall explain something horrible to you.

As you all know I have given these little quibbles about chapter titles at the beginning of chapters, but unfortunately, the fabric of the universe is at stake, so I must stop the entire world from being d-

**It was a sunny day in-**

**CEASE**!

Oh dear, it seems horrible stories are seeping into this one. While me and the high order deal with this debacle, please accept the beginning quips to be read by my dear associate,

Hyness.

"Jamanke, Jamanke," Hyness said. "Jamanke vun much," Hyness said. "Now, let's continue with the story."

* * *

It was encroaching nighttime, and Dedede was just chilling on his throne all kings do. The day had been sort of eventful, there was the thing with Adeline and Bandana Waddle Dee, but other than that, the day had been peaceful and it was time for a rest…

Then Dedede heard a foghorn.

_**BRRRRRRRRRRRRR**_

"What in tarnation?!" Dedede asked, falling out of his chair. The castle was practically shaking like a Blender, and it was probably gonna wake up the Waddle Dees. Then the foghorn sounded again, this time seeming louder as Dedede focused on it.

"Oh my God, what is it…." Dedede groaned as he slammed his hand on the side of his chair. Thanks to the magic of technology, his chair was lifted up into the ceiling, where a hole that led to the top of his castle was. It took a few seconds, but Dedede made it to the top and pulled out a telescope that was totally established previously.

Dedede put his eye on the tail end of the telescope and looked into the ground to see if anything was there. But there was just grass, that metal thingy near the front of the building, and the giant shadow of the Halberd, nothing new.

Dedede went back down into his castle, and his chair came to a nice stop at the bottom. "Nothing to do but chill," Dedede said as he pulled out a cup of coffee, and took a _niiiiiiiice loooooooong sippppppp._

…

Yep.

A nice long sip of coffee.

Then Dedede put the coffee down, and closed his eyes, drifting off into a nice peaceful sleep that lasted forever.

* * *

**So that's the end of the chapter, hope you enjoyed! I-**

* * *

Dedede then opened his eyes again. He picked back up the coffee, and drunk some more, before considering spitting it out. But not wanting to get any on his carpet, so he threw the coffee into the trash, and slammed the side of his chair again.

The chair went up, and up, and up onto the tippity top of his castle. He looked at that shadow, and wouldn't you know it, it was the Halberds shadow. And above was the Halberd flying over his castle in the middle of the night.

"Can I help you?" Dedede asked the flying ship, expecting to get an answer.

Then like this was a punishment for a ferret, two figures came diving down from the ship with parachutes, and Dedede waited the full minute in silence as they slooooowly made their way down. It seemed they missed the mark, as instead of the landing of the castle roof, they landed on the ground, maybe a few feet away from the castle door.

Dedede for out of his chair, and peered over the castle walls. "Hey," Dedede said. "What are y'all doing?" They said something Dedede couldn't hear, as they were just too far away, so Dedede quickly yelled out to stop them. "Hey, I can't-" they didn't stop talking, and Dedede said it louder. "I can't hear you!"

Maybe they couldn't hear him either, or maybe they just didn't care. Either way, they didn't stop moving their heads. Though maybe they weren't speaking, and instead of nodding vigorously. Whatever it was, Dedede had a better idea. "I'm gonna come down there to you, Dedede said pointing downwards.

Sword and Blade began to walk forward, but Dedede stopped them by holding out his hand. "No, I'm gonna come down there, not you." He said, doing hand movements that corresponded to his words. Dedede waited to make sure they didn't move, then sat back down in his chair, afterward quickly heading down back into the throne room.

His chair made it back into the throne room, and he jumped out of it like the absolute Chad he was, quickly heading for the door. It wasn't a long walk, and Dedede opened the door and headed out. He turned to the left and-

"Hello," Adeline said.

"AAGGHHH." Dedede screeched, stopping in his tracks. "Why are you up so late?" he asked.

"Well, I was asleep, but the loud sounds woke me up." She told him. "No other reason."

"Well go back to bed," Dedede said, beginning to walk past Adeline towards the front door of his castle.

"No, no, no," Adeline said. "I'll follow you."

Dedede looked back to Adeline. "I literally just said no."

"No, no, I'll follow you." Adeline insisted. "Lead the way."

"…" Dedede sighed. "Fine." He then proceeded to walk, like the absolute penguin he was. Assuming you don't want the descriptions of each and every hallway, long story short, he made it to the entrance, Adeline not far behind. He opened the doors, and like before Sword Knight and Blade Knight were standing there.

"What do you want?" Dedede asked.

Sword Knight walked up first. "It's Meta Knight!" he said, to which Dedede put on an estranged look. "We can't find him."

"What do you mean you can't find him?" Dedede asked. "Just look for his signal on your fancy thingamajigs." He said.

"That's the problem, he's not on our thingamajigs, his signals gone cold!" Blade Knight walked up as well, with the same sense of urgency in his walk.

"So he just up and disappeared?" Dedede asked, to which both the knights nodded. "Hm…" Dedede put a hand on his chin. "Have you looked under the mattress?"

"No, we didn't look _under the mattress_." Sword Knight responded.

"But what if he's under the mattress?" Dedede suggested.

Blade sounding fed up, cut in. "Cut the crap Dedede, you don't have to act stupid, nobody else is around."

Dedede looked at Blade Knight. "Look, I have _no idea _what you're…" Dedede stepped out of the way, and Sword and Blade Knight got a view of Adeline. "Talkin' about."

"Oh." Blade Knight said. "Well, tell your friend to go to bed."

"Actually, I would say I'm taking rather useful in this situation," Adeline said, getting confused looks from the others. "Your friend Meta Knight is actually around where we're headed tomorrow," Adeline said, smirking.

Sword Knight was skeptical. "Yeah, and how would you know?"

"Well, after your friends vanished on that ship, I imagine they would've been put in a place where they wouldn't be able to contact others, y' know?"

"…"

"And considering my dear friend Waddle Dee said there was a building in the forest, the only solution is for all of us, you two included going there tomorrow afternoon." She finished.

"What-" Sword Knight started.

"The-" Blade continued.

"Okay, I'm pretty sure you need to go to sleep," Dedede said, motioning for Adeline to go inside of the castle. "For safety reasons."

"Okay Great King," Adeline said as she walked back into the castle very slowly.

"Byyyyyyyyyyyy-

* * *

"—yyyyeee."

_What an honest joke that Penguin King was. Horrible at hiding secrets, the inhabitants of this land as so idiotic_. _Kind of funny honestly._

Adeline walked down the hallways.

_It is getting late I suppose, better go check on a couple of things._

Adeline walked through the hallways, and eventually entered the guest room of the castle.

_This thing… it can't possibly be what I think it is… yet it is, and that's rather obvious. The matter is a strange, strange thing. Very, very strange… though, no useful enough for now._

"Oh hey, Adeline." A voice said, making Adeline do a 180° turn. She saw Bandanna Waddle Dee, looking like he hadn't slept for 686 days. "Did those noises wake you up too?"

"Yes."

_I need to exit the room._

"By the way, are you alright, you were kinda acting weird earlier today." Bandanna Dee said, yawning.

"…"

_Yes._

"Yes," Adeline replied. "I mean… I'm quite fine."

"You sure, cause you don't seem like it."

_This is dreadful, if this conversation sparks up anything, this will probably interfere. Honestly that Waddle Dee is kind of a nice guy. What? Why are this girl's thoughts so idiotic? Whatever._

"I'm fine, really I'm just not feeling like… myself today." Adeline said. "You're going to leave the room now."

"What do you mean?"

_How do I say this correctly?_

"If you do not leave the room, I will throw you into the wall and suffocate you to death with a nearby pillow."

"…"

"…"

"Yeah, you need some rest, Adeline." Bandanna Dee told her. "You're probably just sleep-deprived."

_Sorry._

_No, I'm not._

_Yes, I am?_

_No._

_Hello?_

"Huh?" Adeline asked looking around. "Did…" she looked at Bandanna Dee. "Huh."

Adeline walked out of the room.

"Well, that's pr—"

* * *

"—etty odd." Bandanna Dee sighed, exiting the room as well. He honestly hadn't been sure about what was to happen the next day, and while he was partly hopeful that nothing like today happened, judging by the course of events it probably would.

But now it was time for sleep, so Bandanna Dee quickly went to his room, opened the door, and entered. As he was about to jump in the bed however, somebody knocked on his window. Bandanna Dee looked out the 100% previously established window, and King Dedede was there.

"Hey." Dedede knocked again. "Come outside." He whispered. Bandanna Dee got up and looked towards his door, sighing. He walked out the door and headed through the halls, a couple of Waddle Dees have woken up, but y' know it was the same as before, mostly quiet.

"Just go back to sleep guys," he told the Waddle Dees, who nodded and began to walk back to their rooms. All except one, one who looked half asleep. "Go to sleep please." the Waddle Dee didn't. "Look." Bandanna Dee started. "Go to sleep, or you're fired!" he said, which immediately got the Waddle Dee to move.

Eventually after continuing the amazing thing that is **walking **Bandanna Dee made it to the front of the Castle were Dedede was waiting with what looked to be Meta Knight's crew. They looked semi-bored for a moment before noticing Bandanna Dee walk outside.

"Something the matter?" Bandanna Dee asked.

"Yeah, long story short we're going looking for Meta Knight tomorrow afternoon," Dedede replied. "Then maybe after that, we'll do that thing Adeline said."

"Okay?" Bandanna Dee questioned. "No offense, but couldn't you have told me tomorrow morning?"

"Yeah, that's the thing you ain't gonna be sleeping anytime soon," Dedede told him, to which Bandanna Dee put on a confused look. Bandanna Dee asked why, and Dedede quickly responded. "Yeah, we're gonna be on the Halberd for the rest of the night, and you are gonna need to know all this information."

"Information?"

* * *

**T-t-t-t-timeskip. **

King Dedede, Bandanna Dee, Sword Knight, and Blade Knight were all gathered in a meeting room. Dedede sat in a rather small swivel chair with a large rectangular table in front of him. Above the chair, there was a 50-inch screen.

"I've brought you all here for a special reason," Dedede said as he pulled up a PowerPoint Presentation on the screen. "As we all know Meta Knight has indeed been kidnapped." Next slide.

He went to the next slide labeled **'What do we do'** in red text. "Oi Blade, what do you think it is?" Sword Knight asked.

"What if we have to sing a song?" Blade replied. "I have a good singing voice, you wanna do a duet?" Sword considered the option.

"Your singing voice is lovely. "Sword admitted. Dedede muttered something about a talent show.

"Quiet you two." Bandanna Dee whispered. "This is important."

The slide showed a poorly cropped image of a stock image of an army moving in a forest. The army was moving in a circle. "We have only one thing to do and that is..." Suddenly murmuring in the room became abundant, as they began to ask many questions.

"We have to rise up?" Sword questioned.

"We ain't gamers, dummy." Dedede sighed. "We have to make a search party." Dedede then flipped to the dedicated slide for questions. "Any good questions?"

"Will there be food on the trip?" Bandanna Dee asked.

"As long as I'm the King of Dreamland there will be food," Dedede responded, turning to the next slide which was completely blank to his chagrin.

"Even pizza?" Bandanna Dee asked cheerfully.

Dedede laughed. "Since when do I not bring pizza on a trip?

"Well." Bandanna Dee coughed, looking sort of embarrassed for Dedede. "When Magolor showed up, you didn't bring any Pizza."

"Huh…" Dedede made a mental note to always bring a spare pizza on all trips. "I'll keep that in mind, buddy."

"So when are we gonna get there?" Sword Knight asked.

"Like 2 PM, maybe 1 PM if I'm feeling springy." Dedede shrugged.

"WHAT?" All of them, minus Dedede himself screamed. "That's not enough time to prepare anything!" Bandanna Dee declared.

"Well, that's too bad. "Dedede replied. There was then a sudden break in the atmosphere, as Dedede felt something vibrate in his pocket. The phone quickly stopped, however, and Dedede continued. "Ignore that, probably just my… Ex-wife."

"You have an Ex-wife?" Blade Knight asked.

"Back on topic, any complaints?" Dedede asked.

"For starters, I won't even have my sword ready by then!" Said Blade.

"And I won't have my blade ready!" Said Sword.

"Ditto!" Bandanna Dee said in a slight panic, as he didn't have his sharp and pointy object which he cuts the rope and spider webs with.

"Well too bad, and this joke has run Its course," Dedede announced. "There's just one problem though," Dedede admitted, getting confused faces. "I kinda didn't bring up the parachutes you guys used, so we can't get down."

Then all hell broke loose.

* * *

_But there is one more._

Adeline was in the throne room.

"…"

She smiled.

She went through the door in the wall.

Everyone else was asleep.

Adeline looked at the main panel and gawked at the buttons like they were new toys. One of the buttons had a penguin on it, and Adeline pressed it.

Then the screen came up, and **"Calling Dedede" **came up on the screen. Adeline quickly pressed the button again, and the call hung up. An assortment of buttons

"I need to stop kidding myself around," Adeline said.

She pressed a button on her Watch.

…The screen glitched for a moment. Then a face came up.

"Afternoon Alyssa," Adeline said.

Alyssa paused. "…hi." She said. "I see it worked."

"We will be coming tomorrow, please prepare your weapons."

"Yes ma'am, of course, yes!" Alyssa said.

"Also, one more thing," Adeline said. "The file on this girl, do me a favor." Alyssa looked confused, but Adeline continued. "Burn it." She said. "You need to burn Adeline's file, understood?"

**After.**

"The file is gone, ma'am."

"Pardon?" Adeline questioned.

"The file wasn't there, it just disappeared," Alyssa said.

"…"

"…"

"I will be there tomorrow," Adeline said. "If the file isn't burned, well that could cause problems, and you know…"

"I understand."

"Good night Alyssa," Adeline said.

"Goodnight."

* * *

**August 1st – Chapter 10**

**August 1****st**** – Chapter 11**

**August 2****nd**** – Chapter 12**

**August 3****rd**** – Chapter 13**

**August 4****th**** – Chapter 14**

**August 5****th**** – Chapter 15**

**August 6****th**** – Chapter 16**

**August 7****th**** – Chapter 17, Credits, and Post Credits**

**I was almost going to abandon this out of idiocy, but then I realized I haven't told the story I wish to tell. And in order to tell other stories, it requires this story. I have another story ready for August 15th hopeful release that I'll go into more detail on stuff.**

**Long story short, stay safe and I'll see y'all in August.**

**:D**

**-Broomguy**

**Update 2: I found 70 errors in this chapter upon using Grammarly. Oh, dear.**


	10. Wake Up: Skyfall 10

**It's nearing the end, and this is the part where I dial up the confusion to 11.**

**And in case you were wondering, my timezone is est, so any date/days that may be wrong/late to you are correct to me.**

**Writing this is very funny to me, but not in an actually funny way. More like in an ironic fashion.**

**:D**

* * *

**Chapter 10:** The chapter where everybody wakes up

Meta Knight didn't sleep for more than an hour.

It's a habit of his really, he doesn't need sleep any more than the average High School student, and it's a semi-congruent fact that he was simply waiting. Waiting for Ribbon to wake up. It was perhaps 7:00 O'clock in the morning, that is to say he didn't have a clock so he was estimating.

Estimating the appropriate time to strike, perhaps 2PM, 1PM if all things are in order. He was just waiting for Ribbon to wake up. Wonderful, we he wasn't aware of her sleep schedule, nor how long she took to get up in the first place.

He had already gotten a mental image of the area in his head, or at least what he assumed the area to be. It was a fairly simple structure with paths leading to places of interest, idiotically. Instead of keeping things ambiguous in terms of importance like an actual smart person would, they essentially were calling for someone to attack.

"Mmmm, mom I said I want to-" Ribbon suddenly opened her eyes. "Oh, what day is it?"

"Probably Thursday." Meta Knight replied.

"Oh hey Meta Knight."

"Morning." Meta Knight replied. "We're striking at around 1:00, you understand the plan well enough?" Meta asked.

"Yeah, hostages, get Kirby and all that." Ribbon said, confirming she had at least listened to the essentials. "Uh, Meta Knight is there anything to eat around here?"

"Nope." Meta Knight replied.

"Did you look?"

"If I look, it's highly probable I'd come back with nothing and just waste our time."

"Well, I guess that makes sense." Ribbon sighed. "But I am hungry."

"Well, you'll get over it." Meta replied. "There will eventually be one day where you'll be lost at sea and have to either not eat, or eat your friends."

"Huh?"

"Don't worry about it." Meta Knight replied. "Just get yourself ready."

"How?"

"You just wait." Meta Knight said. "Just wait for something interesting to happen."

"Well, can't we do anything besides wait?" Ribbon asked looking around. "I know it'll probably be done by today and all, but like don't you have something else to-"

"Ribbon hush." Meta Knight said whispering. "I hear something." Meta Knight looked around the area, and it appeared to be coming from the forest around the area. Meta Knight listened closer, and the rustling got louder, and louder while Meta Knight quietly watched, with Ribbon watching in anticipation.

Then from the bushes, out came a Scarfy. The Scarfy looked around, seeing Meta Knight and Ribbon but not looking to be particularly interested in them. "What do we do?" Ribbon whispered.

"You said you're hungry, yes?" Meta Knight asked.

Ribbon paused. "No." she quickly said. "I'm not eating that."

"Then you clearly aren't hungry." Meta Knight replied. "If you truly were hungry you could ask me to kill it."

"I mean…" Ribbon looked at the Scarfy, who appeared to be more interested in a rock on the ground than anything else. "I don't have anything to cook it with."

"And?"

"And… I don't want raw food?" Ribbon said, confused.

Meta Knight rolled his eyes. "Ribbon, it's either you eat the Scarfy, or you don't eat at all."

"But, It's too cute, I don't want to kill it." Ribbon said, sounding semi-desperate.

"Well, I could always kill it." Meta suggested. "So what will it be?"

Ribbon looked at the Scarfy, then at Meta Knight who was simply waiting. "Just be quick about it." But before anything less than PG-13 could happen, something landed next to them. It was a box, one of unknown origin. Meta Knight watched as a box got knocked on its side, and out came a boxed up piece of paper.

The paper rolled to a stop not that far away from him, and once the paper stopped moving, he looked around. Meta Knight mostly looked near the direction the box had came from, but he saw nothing upon first glance. Deciding it was likely important, he un-balled the paper.

"What the hell is that?" Ribbon asked, quickly covering her mouth. "Sorry."

It was a note. The note said the following:

"**We know you're here. But I'm not sure if they do. I can potentially help."**

Meta Knight turned the note around, and saw that there was nothing on the back. That was all that was on the note. "What does it mean?" Ribbon asked.

"It means, that presumably the individual who saw us last night _probably _wants to help." He replied. "Though it could easily be a trap, so I'm not buying it."

"Why not?" Ribbon questioned. "It could make this far easier if we have a…"

"Person on the inside?" Meta asked.

"Yeah that."

Meta sounded rather clam, but his voice still had a tiny bit of annoyance within. "Ribbon, if you got a note from an unknown origin that said to follow them to a dark alleyway in the middle of the night, would you go?"

"But, that's not that, is it?" Ribbon asked, glancing at the box. "Can you at least check the box, maybe there's something else in there?" she suggested.

"Hm." Meta replied, as after making sure there was nothing else in the area yet again, he walked over and snatched the box up moving it back to where he and Ribbon were. The box was the same cardboard color as any other box, though he didn't know how these things acquired cardboard.

The box was already open on the side so he could peer in. There weren't any packing peanuts, so whoever did this didn't know the basic fundamentals of packing anything. Though more importantly, something else caught Meta Knight's eye.

It was what looked to be a key.

"A key?" Ribbon asked.

"Yes, a key." Meta replied.

Ribbon stopped and pondered to herself for a moment. "Maybe this means they really are trying to help us?"

"Perhaps."

"Is that all you're going to say."

"Yes." Meta Knight replied. Then, nothing else was said. The Scarfy "just disappeared" and Ribbon conveniently found herself with a decent meal for breakfast. But that's only two people waking up at this time. Truth be told there were many more things happening at Castle Dedede...

* * *

It was the morning, and they had successfully found a parachute in the storage room. For the Knight- or night they had slept in the guest room, and had a very awkward time. But that is another story. For now the main story starts when Bandanna Dee landed on the ground, maybe a few feet away from the castle door.

Dedede was still on the Halberd sleeping like a baby, so he had to get most of the things ready. The first stop he had to make, as mandated by himself. Firstly if they were going out, he would have to pack food to last at least a week, as you never knew when Dedede might get kidnapped, or possessed.

So naturally he stopped in the kitchen, and when he opened the doors, nobody was in there. It was empty, eerily silent like a Kirby Battle Royale online lobby. But the food wasn't gone, so atleast he could stock up. He went through the kitchen, his footsteps awkwardly breaking the silence of the area until he found _King Dedede's Super Star Food Storing Carrying Case Deluxe ™_

It was a suitcase with Dedede's face on it.

Bandanna Dee grabbed the suitcase, and unzipped the zipper that surrounded it. The inside of the suitcase was a dark black, as black as American Publ- uh… as black as the color black. Bandanna Dee went over to the stainless steel refrigerator, and opened it.

…

Everything was gone.

There were no pizza slices, or canned bread. No chocolate pudding, no ice cream. Nor were there any apples, oranges, or parsnips! Who takes parsnips unironically? What kind of monster would do this?!

But Bandanna Dee didn't have to worry, or atleast hoped he didn't. He knew Dedede had secret stockpiles for situations like this, secret hatches where he kept food. Bandanna Dee, carrying the suitcase behind him, went towards his own room. There was a patch in the ceiling where Dedede usually kept sweets, and it _shouldn't _be tampered with.

But as Bandanna Dee opened the door, he saw the hatch was open. King Dedede couldn't have done it, and none of the Waddle Dee could look up far enough to actually see it without growing a neck. But who could've done this, and more importantly, why? Why would whatever did this go so far as to take this secret stockpiles?

Well, there was always the other one, the one in the guest room. Bandanna Dee walked through the halls and couldn't help but notice they were empty as well. Maybe it was just a slow day…

Yeah, that was it.

Bandanna Dee entered the guest room, and thankfully Poppy was sleeping in there, so perhaps it wasn't all that bad. Bandanna Dee then looked upwards. The hatch in the ceiling was open. Something had been in this room as well.

"Ok, something is going on here." Bandanna Dee said to himself. He then looked over to Poppy. "Hey." He said. "Get up."

"Poyo?"

"Yeah, uh we're going somewhere and I don't think the king would want to here alone." He said. Poppy then quickly sat upright.

"Poyo."

"Yeah, uh whatever that means, just follow me for now." Bandanna Dee told them, to which they quickly got out of the bed as if they hadn't slept at all, and instead had been playing the long con. There was only one food stockpile left, that being the throne room. Bandanna Dee opened the door, but before his hand pushed the door open, he felt something rather sinister.

Despite something telling him not to, he opened the door.

The room was empty, besides a person on the throne. It was Adleine, and she was just sitting there like she was waiting for him. Or just bored. Either one. Bandanna Dee walked into the room with poppy, and the door shut behind him. "Hello." Adeline said.

"Hi?"

"Poyo."

"Fancy meeting you here, isn't it?" she asked.

"Not really, I expected you to be somewhere."

"Were you looking for something?" Adeline asked. "Perhaps I could be of assistance?"

"I don't think you can, sorry." Bandanna Dee said, moving forward slightly. "By the way, have you seen the other Waddle Dees?"

"No." Adeline responded. "Never."

"…" Bandanna Dee looked around, expecting for something else to happen. Nothing did. "Okay, I'm just going to uh… get ready… if you're coming later."

"Ok." Adeline responded.

"By the way, I don't think the king would like you sitting there."

"…"

"Could you just get off?" Bandanna Dee asked. "Off the throne I mean." Adeline stood up. She walked over to Bandanna Waddle Dee and just stared at him for a few seconds.

"Just a day." She said out loud. "You'll do fine."

"Poyo?" Poppy asked. Adeline didn't respond. She just walked out of the room, and slammed the doors behind herself. Bandanna Dee waited as of something else was supposed to happen, but nothing did. Bandanna Dee walked over to the left of the room, and the hatch there was open as well. There was something clearly wrong. Bandanna Dee knew this, so he went out of the throne room. Near the west of the castle, was where the Waddle Dees slept, and just in general congregated.

The walk there was silent, as not even the pitter patter of feet were heard in the mass void of silence that the castle had become. Everyone had to be asleep, that's the only possible explaination. The door to where a majority of the Waddle Dee slept was slightly open.

Bandanna Waddle Dee peeked inside of the room.

It was empty.

The castle was empty.

What had happened?

...

Bandanna Dee walked back outside the castle, and Adeline was there by the time he reached his destination. He looked up at the Halberd, and waited for Dedede to parachute down.

Well, Dedede came down alright, but he seemed to have forgot his parachute. Again. Dedede fell out of the sky, face first, and landed buried I'm the ground. Bandanna Dee pulled Dedede put of the ground quickly, and, while he looked dazed, he seemed fine.

"Oh hey Bandanna Dee." Dedede said. "You got the food?" he asked.

"Uh... about that." Bandanna Dee chuckled nervously. "There's no food."

"I must be going crazy, because I swear you just said there's no food." Dedede replied. "Nice joke..."

"..."

"Wait a minute..." Dedede looked at the suitcase. "No..."

"Yes..."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO-"

* * *

**_somewhere:_**

Kirby didn't know where he was, but he did know it had been a long, long time since he had gotten out. He couldn't really see anything out of his location. The other day he had heard somebody talk, but they hadn't spoken again. Kirby had just woken up, maybe ten minutes ago, and he was hungry.

"Poyo?" Kirby asked, getting no response as per usual. Atleast for the first few seconds. A voice did sound out eventually.

"Hello Kirby." The voice said.

"Poyo?" Kirby asked. "Poyo!" Kirby said, demanding to know who is person was.

"Today is a big day Kirby." The voice said. "We'll finally get to see them." Kirby cocked his head to the side in confusion. "We'll finally be able to see _them."_

"Poyo?" Kirby asked, wanting to know who _them _is.

"They said they want to see you Kirby." The voice said. "All of them say they've met you before."

"Poyo?" Kirby askedz repeating the previous question.

"Don't worry, it'll all be over by today, though your friends might not make it." Then the voice didn't speak to Kirby again. Instead, Kirby felt the world shake, as he got the feeling he was moving. Moving into an unknown place.

To be continued.

* * *

**fun fact: Kirby.**

**Have a good day, and I'll upload Chapter 11 10PM EST.**


	11. The End Part 1: Skyfall 11

**Funny quip.**

**I'll probably fix spelling errors in all the chapters at a later date, but other than that enjoy the fun read.**

**But I just took a lovely, little gander at the view count and somehow it's over 1000 views.**

**Wow.**

**I mean, I didn't expect this, but I just want to say thanks before this fic ends on August 7th. My upload times for chapters 12-17 will be 10-12 PM EST, in case any of y'all we're wondering.**

**Anyways enjoy yourself.**

* * *

Chapter 11: Heading out and meeting up. (THE END Part 1/7)

The time was around 12:30 AM, and everyone was getting ready to head out, though in various different ways. Perhaps you've headed out at some the point, maybe somebody told a joke so horrible, you just thought to leave the room. Though perhaps not in these times, all things considered, but perhaps you've headed out of a phone call, or an online chat.

Speaking of heading out, it appears that these beginning quips, even by another person must head out as well. So I will leave you with this…

There are many stories, and this is a single one out of millions. Go to your local library, online or in-person, and read. Just read. Because reading is fun, and there are far better stories than this one out there. As the next seven parts of this story continue, just remember.

I am always watching you but in a non-creepy way.

-Occipi, Somebody who's always watching.

"Can't believe it's already Twelve Thirty." Bandanna Dee said to Dedede. They were all outside of the castle, waiting. It had been quite a bit since the last interaction they'd had, but nothing of apparent interest had transpired. Bandanna Waddle Dee had brought Dedede's hammer to the king, and brought along his own spear.

"I can't believe there's no food." Dedede sighed. "Going a couple of hours without food just ain't right."

"How has he not died from heart disease…" Adeline queried aloud. "No offense, but I'm sure you understand."

"I eat, but I don't eat nothing greasy." Dedede replied. "All this fat is pure One-hundred percent Dedede Brand natural fat."

"Poyo" Poppy replied.

"Whatever you say," Adeline replied. "It will be an eventful trip."

"If you say so." Dedede shrugged. "At least you look better than yesterday." Adeline didn't respond. They were all below the Halberd, which was still above Dedede's castle, and they were all waiting for Sword Knight and Blade Knight to call them up to the Halberd.

"So, what do you think will happen?" Bandanna Dee asked Dedede.

"I dunno, maybe we find Meta Knight, then we head back here marching as absolutely everything goes back to normal," Dedede replied. "But the chances of that happening are as high as me getting a check in the mail."

"On the contrary, the chances are rather high everything will I according to plan," Adeline replied. "Oh look, it seems those knights are here." She said, looking upwards. She was indeed correct. Sword Knight and Blade Knight were coming down on parachutes, and they landed a few feet away from the group of four.

"Alright, we're ready for you to come up now." Sword Knight told them all.

Adeline looked up confused about something. "How do you plan to get us up there?" she asked.

"I mean, Dedede can fly, so we didn't bother to park the ship." Blade Knight told her. "Can you not fly?" he asked.

"No." Adeline responded.

"Well, Waddle Dee and Dedede can separately fly, and if me, Shulk, you, and uh…" Sword Knight looked at Poppy. "Them." He said. "As I was saying, if we all hold onto one foot, we'll be able to make it all at once."

"You two can fly?" Adeline asked, sounding genuinely surprised.

"Yeah, didn't you already know that?" Bandanna Dee questioned, a bit concerned.

"Yes." Adeline responded. "I was simply confirming the fact, as I always do."

"Less, talking more… flying." Dedede said absorbing air, and puffing up into a somehow even larger version of himself. He began to flap upwards and Sword Knight and Blade Knight held on to his feet. Adeline and Poppy looked over to Bandanna Dee.

"Ok, hang on a moment." Bandanna Dee said, getting his spear ready. He held the spear above his head, and after a couple seconds of charging it up, he began his spear copter move. Moving his hands in quick rotations, his spear was moving so fast that it allowed him to gain ground, though he didn't move it fast enough to gain too much verticality. "Ok…" Bandanna Dee said, straining. "Grab on…"

Adeline grabbed on to his left foot, only using one hand, and Poppy to the other. Once he confirmed they were on, Bandanna Waddle Dee began to move his hands, and by process his spear faster until he began to rapidly gain height, so much so to the point where they were ascending. Bandanna Dee tried to go as fast as he could, in hopes he could avoid getting a cramp on his foot, but the grip on his left foot became tighter the farther he went up.

Eventually, though he reached it after Dedede, he reached the deck of the Halberd, and the "passengers" departed, he landed a few seconds afterwards. Poppy seemed to be doing just fine, but Adeline seemed rather shaky. She had flown before, hadn't she? Bandanna Dee walked over to Adeline.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Uh…" Adeline paused. "What's your name?" she asked Bandanna Dee. He responded promptly, that his name was Bandanna Waddle Dee. Though that's not his true name, that is another story. "Bandanna Waddle Dee…" Adeline said aloud. "Odd." she then walked away, peering towards the edge of the ship. Bandanna Dee, while concerned, focused on the task at hand and walked over to King Dedede and Sword Knight.

Dedede looked over to him as he did. "Oh hey." Dedede said. "You ready?" he asked.

"Ready enough." Bandanna Dee shrugged. "Though…" he looked back over to Adeline. Then he looked at Poppy who was looking at the floor as if it were a golden coin. "Hm." Bandanna Dee said. "Sure."

"That's the spirit!" Dedede said. "The first stop we're gonna be stopping is that forest y'all found that building in yesterday."

"Hey, you all might want to hold onto something!" Sword Knight yelled. "The startup is usually really nauseating."

Dedede nodded and held onto a nearby crate. Bandanna Dee held onto Dedede's coat. Poppy held onto the floor, and Adeline held onto the surrounding air molecules. The ship then started to shake vigorously, and everyone began to jitter about slightly, some more than usual due to what the individual grabbed onto. For a seconds the shaking stopped, but less than a second after that the Halberd began moving forward rapidly.

It took a bit for everyone to get used to the quick speeds, but it didn't take long as they all stepped out onto the deck to look at the forest ahead. As if this was the start of a JRPG, the group felt as if something important that would change their lives would be up ahead. Maybe not immediately, but it would happen.

Adeline looked over to Bandanna Waddle Dee, with an intrigued look on her face as he looked out towards the forest they would reach in just a few minutes. "Bandanna Waddle Dee…" she said quietly. "Huh."

The rest of the ride didn't take long, it was a nice solemn trip, until they reached the outskirts of the forest. The Halberd slowly powered down, and landed, though with a bit of a rocky landing. Dedede, Bandanna Dee, Adeline, Poppy, Sword Knight, and Blade Knight all jumped off of the ship deck. Sword Knight looked back up at the ship. "Hey!" he yelled to somebody. "Lock up the ship!"

A car beeping noise sounded, then the sound of a locked car door played. Sword Knight looked over to the forest. "Okay, so you said you found the building by heading forward?" he asked Bandanna Dee.

"Yep, Pop… corn can confirm."

"Poyo." Poppy said.

"Okay, well we best start walking then." Sword said, but he was interrupted before he could begin the stride.

Dedede pointed towards the forest, and spoke. "It is time for a new era of Dedede-kind!" he announced getting odd expressions. "As you all know, we have nothing to fear but fear itself, so we must step forward into this brave new frontier!"

"Great King." Bandanna Dee said discretely.

"But as we all know, you must never underestimate the enemy!" Dedede yelled.

"King…" Bandanna Dee said, slightly annoyed.

"Some of you may not make it, but that is a sacrifice I'm willing to make." Dedede pointed upwards. "For a great man once said, I have a dream!"

"Dedede!" Bandanna Dee yelled getting his attention. "They already left up ahead."

"Oh." Dedede said, noticing only he and Bandanna Dee were in the area. "Wait up!" Dedede said, running forward, with Bandanna Dee close by. "I didn't get a chance to finish my inspirational speech!"

* * *

It was maybe 12:47 and Meta Knight was waiting.

Waiting for the mental clock he had thought up to reach 1:00 PM. Then, and only then would the plan come to fruition. It was simple, all they had to do was take a hostage, move towards wherever their items were, pick them up, then go to town on everybody. Ribbon, after one more time explaining, seemed to get the gist of the plan.

"Hmmmm…" Ribbon hummed to herself. "Hm….."

"Stop that." Meta Knight whispered.

"Hmmmm, hmm…." Ribbon hummed."

"Ribbon." Meta Knight said, a bit louder.

"Hmm?" Ribbon asked.

"Stop humming, I'm trying to keep the time." He told her.

"Oh sorry, I'm just bored, that's all." Ribbon sighed. "I'll just wait I suppose."

"Hm." Meta Knight replied. Then there was another silence, and the stillness of the forest made it feel like time was going four times slower. There seemed to be a sort of… aura that picked up in the place. Like when you enter an abandoned home, the door locks behind you, and you hear footsteps coming down the stairs. Something is clearly wrong.

Meta Knight for some strange reason didn't want to wait anymore.

"Ribbon." Meta Knight said.

"Yeah?" Ribbon questioned.

"We're doing the plan now." Meta Knight said, standing up.

"Huh?" Ribbon asked. "But I thought…"

"No time for thoughts." Meta Knight said, stretching his arms. "Hang onto something." Ribbon held on tightly to Meta Knight's back as he began to run into the colony, with a mission on his mind.

* * *

Madison was on the porch from previously yet again, and she felt like something was wrong. Yet again, the possibility of brain damage was always there, but something else felt wrong. Something that felt like it was running into the colony at the very moment in a spur of randomness.

No, it's the brain damage kicking in again.

Madison decided to take a walk. The path she took was the same as the other day, and took her to the strangely wooden building. The same guard from the other day was there, and he looked to be wide awake. Madison didn't have anything to ask him however, not today.

Perhaps she could distract him again and see what that Kabi fellow was up to? Madison looked away from him, and began to think of what to do.

Then she heard footsteps. Footsteps coming from behind her, closer to the guard, but still behind her. The footsteps sounded sinister, like they were the footsteps of something planning to attack. But the chances of that being the case are… very high apparently.

The guard that was guarding the station, apparently didn't see anything coming at him at high speeds, and Madison quickly turned her head to see some sort of blue ball with something pink on it's back kick the…

Sugar Honey Ice Tea out of the guard with a singular kick. Madison stood there frozen, and she couldn't seem to let it go. The blue ball she could barely make out seemed to pick up something. What was it called again?

Ah yes, a gun.

And it was walking right towards her. Oh dear.

"Don't move." The blue ball said, though it's not like she was planning to move anyways. "Back up slowly towards the building. " the blue ball said directly contradicting his previous statement.

Then, as Madison slowly backed up, from the other side of the colony.

Salad.

Salad walked up to where Madison and the blue ball currently were. She appeared to be holding a gun as well. "A bit early aren't you Meta Knight?" she asked. "You said One O'clock didn't you?"

Meta Knight?

…

"Oh." Madison said, as realization hit her like a freight train. I all made sense now!

…

Wait, no it didn't.

"Take a step, and she dies." Meta Knight replied. Suddenly a tumbleweed rolled by. "This colony isn't big enough for the both of us.

"Actually, it's rather spacious." Salad replied. "It can fit a maximum of one hundred seventy-five." Salad looked to the side for a moment, as did Meta Knight. They all watched as from behind Salad, her mother walked forward, staying behind Salad.

"Alyssa, what's going on?" she asked.

"Don't worry Maddie." Salad said. "Just wait."

"I can wait all day." Meta Knight replied. "I have a very high energy rate."

"I have a very high coffee intake." Salad replied. "Make your move."

"…"

"What do you want?" Salad asked. "I assume you're doing this for your energy back, correct?"

"…"

"If you give us back the girl, we'll give you your energy."

"Give us our energy, we give back the girl."

"I have a name." Madison whispered.

"Shut up." Meta Knight replied. "Or else."

"This is so intense." The pink thing on Meta Knight's back said.

There was a long silence as everyone glared at each other like rabid dogs on a leash. They were just waiting. Waiting for a person to make a move. Just waiting…

Then, somebody cried out suddenly. "HEYYY!" a strange deep voice called out. "ANYBODY HEREEEEEE?" the voice asked.

Meta Knight sighed. "Of all the times, he shows up now?" he asked, clearly aggravated.

"Wait a minute!" the voice said, sounding from the left of Madison, and subsequently Meta Knight. "GUYS, I FOUND HIM!" the voice said.

"You found him!?" another voice asked.

"YEP, HE'S RIGHT OVER THERE, NEXT TO THAT WOODEN BUILDING!"

"Is that Dedede?" the pink one asked.

"Unfortunately." Meta Knight replied.

"What's a Dedede?" Madison asked.

"Shut up." Meta Knight told her. "Or…" Meta Knight stopped and glanced to the left. "Oh brother."

Madison glanced to the left and saw…

Something.

How would you describe that?

It was…

A creature with a duck beak, a red large coat with puffy cuffs near the end, a red and yellow vest, orange feet, and a red hat with cotton near the top. Whoever made that abomination must've had a rough childhood. The creature, who upon further glance was holding a hammer, skidded to a stop near Meta Knight.

"Oh hey Meta Knight, glad we found ya." He said. The fat creature then looked around to scope the situation. "Uh…" the creature looked at Madison, then back to Meta Knight. "Excuse my French, but what in God's name is going on?!" he asked.

Soon, five more figures came running up behind him, one was a furry ball with a blue hat near it's tp holding a spear, another looking like a green suit of armor, the other a purple once. There were two others that just looked like regular people, although with odd quirks about them.

"It seems you are outnumbered." Meta Knight said, sounding triumphant.

"Yeah!" the fat one said. "What he said." He then leaned over to Meta Knight. "Psst, Meta Knight, who are they?"

"Not. Right. Now." Meta Knight said. "The point being, set your weapon down." He said. "You lose."

"I lose?" Salad asked. "Okay." She said. She threw her gun on the floor. Meta Knight pushed Madison forward, and she quickly ran over to her mother.

"Are you okay dear?" she asked. Madison nodded, but looked over to the group with Meta Knight. Looked like a bunch of Star Allies, but something seemed missing. Like one person was missing from the bigger picture.

"One more thing though." Salad said, walking forward. "Have you all ever heard of a mole?" she asked, pulling something out of a pocket. It was some sort of black ball, and Madison watched it slowly travel in front of Salad.

"Monty?" the green suit of armor asked.

"No, rather…" Salad kicked the black ball their way. Meta Knight went to kick it away, but somebody stopped him. It was one of the normal looking ones, she had a green shirt, and a red hat on, and she held him back. The rest of the group looked very confused.

"Addie, what are you doing?" the pink one asked, pushing back.

The fat one reached forward. "Stop it Adel-" then the black thing Salad kicked over went off. It exploded into a cloud of dark spikes which enveloped the entire group of off looking creatures. Madison looked in confusion, and slight fear as the black spikes dissipated leaving…

Statues.

Like a moment frozen in time, the entire group was there, each reaching for something. The furry ball with the blue hat was reaching for a spear, Meta Knight was clearly struggling, the fat one was reaching for the one with the red hat, and…

It seemed that everything was reaching a close.

Salad looked at Madison's mother. "We'll just get rid of this memory." She said. "Until then, bring them into the laboratory, the blue one should have the key."

…

Madison didn't know why.

But she felt a feeling that was very, very angry.

Angry at many things, angry at that fat one for seemingly ruining the silence, angry at the red hat girl for stopping Meta Knight, but more importantly angry at her mother and at… Alyssa.

And anger.

Is sort of a **dark **emotion, wouldn't you say? But that didn't **matter. **What mattered was…

What would happen next.

* * *

**The next few chapters are gonna be around 3K words plus, and the final will probably be 5k if things got correctly.**

**I just ordered a Kirby Amiibo off of Amazon, and it'll arrive when the fanfic finishes, so that's fun.**

**I'll fix the horrid grammar later, probably on the eighth.**

**Anyway-s.**

**Stay safe. **

**And…**

**Read books.**


	12. The End Part 2: Skyfall 12

**These will all be grammar checked again on the 8th. I checked it twice, but I probably missed some stuff, so y'know?**

* * *

**Chapter 12: THE END (Part 2/7)**

**Somewhere in a room.**

King Dedede woke up.

Did he?

He didn't seem to be able to move. Not even his eyes were able to move around, but from what he could see his hands were held out. He didn't really remember what just happened a few minutes ago, he remembered something to do with Meta Knight, but then everything went black.

"Did you prick the penguin?" a voice asked.

"Yes." Another voice replied. Dedede noticed the strange grey tiling, and deducted they were inside someplace. But where?

"They aren't moving, is that supposed to happen?" the first voice asked.

"Yes." The other voice said. "They're awake, but not in control."

"Well, I suppose they shouldn't be." The first voice paused. "The prick was to simply keep the blood flowing, to make sure they don't perish."

"Makes sense."

Dedede tried to move his fingers, but they moved to no avail, and it became apparent he was stuck. At least his eyes didn't hurt from not blinking.

Wait…

Crud, he just reminded himself of it, and now they were starting to burn. Feeling pair sear through his eyeballs, Dedede suddenly felt everything around him move, and the floor transitioned from the previous grey tiles into a whiter floor tiling.

Dedede suddenly came to a stop, and he saw a pair of legs walk in front of him momentarily. He heard a couple of beeps, then quickly found himself moving yet again. This movement compared to the previous times didn't take long, and suddenly Dedede found himself being flung against a wall.

"Ow!" he said scratching the side of his head. "Wait a minute!" Dedede looked around and moved his arms up and down rapidly. "I can move again." He said. "But where am I…" Dedede reached for his hammer, but found himself instead grabbing the side of his coat. "And where's my hammer?"

So many questions, but there was so little time to answer as Dedede noticed that he was moving downwards. The room he was in was white, a pure kind of white you would see if you headed to your local country club, or gold course.

…

If you looked at the golf balls.

…

What did you think I meant?

Anyways, Dedede knocked on one of the walls, but was no answer back. The sound indicated the room wasn't hollow, so at least he had that going for him. Dedede then nearly fell down as the room came to a sudden stop. Sudden Dedede heard a noise behind him. He turned around and saw a corridor leading into another room. Dedede was about to step in, but without warning, something pushed him inside.

He found himself on a conveyer belt, and a voice suddenly sounded from the ceiling.

"Hello, and welcome to the documentation process!" the voice said. Dedede looked around and pointed to himself, making sure he was in the right place. "Yes, you have been determined to be smart enough to answer many choice questions about your group of friends!" the voice said.

"Huh?" Dedede asked.

"Great question!" the voice replied. "How would you answer?"

"That's not what I-"

"Just look at the correct option when it appears on screen?" the voice replied. "You ready?" before giving Dedede the chance to answer, the voice continued. "Go!"

Dedede hadn't noticed it, he had been too concerned with where the voice was coming from, but the conveyer belt had brought him to a circular platform in the same sort of white room from before, except far bigger. In front of him was a large screen that had a black outline, and just a few seconds after he looked at them, a question appeared on screen.

"_What is your full name?"_

"Uh…" Dedede stopped to think. "Well, it's-"

Then a voice different from the previous one spoke. "Hello [Uh Well It's], there are **two **questions left." The voice sounded robotic compared to the previous voice, and it seemed to be coming from the same location. Then suddenly on the screen, there was a strange string of text that appeared.

**Audience reaction: confusion**

"Audience reaction?" Dedede asked, feeling the same as the audience. "This ain't one of them hidden camera TV shows is it?"

"Please don't speak outside of questions." The more natural sounding voice said. "Back to questions."

Then the screen changed yet again.

"_Can you tell us the names of-"_

Suddenly near the bottom of the screen, pictures of his friends, from left to right: Bandanna Dee, Sword Knight, Blade Knight, and Popcorn all looking to be in rather strained positions.

"_-these people in order?" _

Dedede didn't respond for a moment, he didn't know what this was for… perhaps he could lie?

Dedede pointed to Waddle Dee. "That's B- George." He corrected. He then looked at Sword Knight's picture, and did so for each sequential name. "S…sam, Barry, and… Poppy."

He felt sort of odd saying the last name, I mean what kind of self respecting genius would possibly choose the name Poppy? But it seemed to be finished, as the robotic sounding voice spoke. "Thank you [Uh Well It's], there is **one **question left." Dedede nodded, and looked to his right where the conveyer led to. It didn't seem to be blocked off…

**Audience reaction: Surprise**

Dedede wasn't really feeling what the audience was as he looked back towards the screen. Without warning, a wall for text appeared on screen, startling Dedede.

"_Two trains of length 150 m and 170 m respectively are running at the speed of 40 km/hr and 32 km/hr on parallel tracks in opposite directions. In what time will they cross each other?"_

"What.." Dedede said with his mouth open. What was this convoluted series of words and numbers

"_You will have five minutes to answer."_

The voice didn't speak after that. Dedede looked at the screen and stopped to think. Well, if the relative speeds of the train were 40 and 32km respectively, then you would need to add 40 and 32 to equal…

"Wait a minute…" Dedede looked to his right again. "Hm…" Dedede took a step onto the conveyer and it stayed stationary, and Dedede began to walk forward, slowly increasing his speed.

"Stop." The natural sounding voice from before said. Dedede didn't, instead keeping up his steady pace towards the end of the conveyer. "You didn't hear me."

"Oh I heard you…" Dedede said, as he began to sprint as past as his little feet could carry him.

"Ok." The voice said. "We'll skip this part." Suddenly the ground under his feet began to move rapidly towards where he was going.

He was moving very fast. So fast in fact that when Dedede took another step, the ground was moving at such speeds that he tripped. He found his face almost touching the ground, not touching it due to him stretching out his arms just in the nick of time.

Dedede was about to get up, he looked forward, and saw what appeared to be a wall, strangely grey compared to the rest of the room. The close her got, the more things he noticed. For instance, there was a red arrow pointing down, probably towards some sort of pit. He also noticed that the arrow was getting closer. So close in fact that it was almost like a wall.

Wait-

**SLAM**

Dedede suddenly crashed against a wall, face first. As he did he heard a camera shutter sound effect play. He then fell onto a lower platform. Dedede regained his sense of vision thankfully and found himself in a grey room, one that had a single small screen that was in front of him.

It showed him a picture of him, that was his face smashed against a camera, one that was probably on the red arrow he saw earlier. Then the floor started to move downwards. Dedede saw this and tried to jump. Unfortunately, the ceiling, or where the ceiling for him was now closed up. Dedede hit his head on the ceiling, nearly losing his hat. He landed, and the floor stopped maybe ten feet downwards.

"What the-" suddenly beneath Dedede the floor tilted, and he found himself falling, not too far thankfully, but he still fell nonetheless. The room he got dumped into was a small square room with nothing inside besides two other familiar faces. The other two were Meta Knight and Ribbon, who looked strangely dehydrated.

"Dedede?" Meta Knight asked, getting up from a sitting position.

"Oh hey Meta Knight." Dedede said, getting up and brushing himself off. "What's popping?"

"Don't refer to me with those informal terms." Meta Knight replied, glaring at Dedede. "You ruined my perfectly logical plan."

"Hi." Ribbon said, sitting in the corner.

"Oh hey Ribbon, what's popping?" Dedede asked.

"Nothing really, I'm just watching his guard." She replied.

"Are you listening to anything I said?" Meta Knight questioned. "You've ruined my entire plan!"

Dedede wasn't listening, and instead walked over to Ribbon. They could see out of the room they were in, well, jail cell was a better term. There was this guy in a blue night guard outfit, sitting at a table with a fan and a monitor on top. "Huh…"

"There's nothing else to look at really." Ribbon said, shrugging.

"Hm…" Dedede said looking closer. Along with the fan on that guards desk, there was something else that caught Dedede's eye. A key. Not like the ones that Carry Dees carried, these were smaller, lightweight and easy to steal. "Let's steal they key." Dedede said.

"That's not going to matter." Meta Knight replied. "In case you haven't noticed, the door has no keyhole." Dedede looked at the door, and there was no keyhole. Nor was there a hole for anything. In fact the door was literally just glass. Stretching to the ceiling, and probably a bit farther up. Judging by how it looked, it was probably soundproof.

"Oh." Dedede said. "Well, what if we break the glass?"

"We tried." Ribbon responded.

"And got shocked." Meta Knight told him.

"What?" Dedede asked.

"Well we tried to attack the glass, and the room administered a controlled shock." Meta Knight replied. "Not exactly worded that way, but what I'm saying s this room is rigged with electricity on every surface, if that makes sense."

"I'm not buying it." Dedede said. "Lets test that theory!"

"Dedede, no!" Meta Knight said. But he was too late, Dedede balled his hand into a fist, charged up a punch and-

_ZZZAP!_

As soon as Dedede's hand touched the glass, Dedede felt his feet get zapped suddenly. The electricity from his feet coarsed through his entire body, all the way up to his arm as he let out a loud scream.

"AAAGGGGHH-" Dedede yelled.

"AAAAAA-" Ribbon screeched.

"Ouch." Meta Knight screamed. As the electricity subsided, Meta Knight, a bit quieter than before looked at Dedede. "I told you so."

"Noted." Dedede said in a hoarse voice. "Guess we'll have to think of another plan."

* * *

"…"

"**Well, it wasn't really a nice place all things considered. **

**It was rather dark, I couldn't actually see anything. **

**But that's about it."**

"…"

Did you get that? I know you're alive. Talk. Why won't you talk? Hello? Am I mistaken? Well, as I was saying…

"**It was dark, then I found myself being moved, at least I felt it."**

"…"

Why won't you speak to me? It happened long ago, surely you must be over it by now. But I'll continue for my sake. For yours as well.

"**Afterwards, I could move, but only a little.**

**I passed by some sort of screen.**

**Nothing appeared on it, before I found myself being moved to the right."**

"…"

Speak to me. Honestly. Nothing else is going to be accomplished if you don't.

"…"

"**Then…**

**I found myself in this room."**

"…"

"**Speak."**

"No."

* * *

"Any ideas?" Dedede asked.

"Nope." Meta Knight responded. "It's not worth trying, I suggest we wait for a better moment to strike."

"So you're saying to give up?" Dedede asked.

"For now." Meta Knight replied.

"This sucks." Ribbon sighed. "Can't you think of anything?"

"Why don't you come up with an idea." Meta Knight replied. "Because at this point, I just give up."

"Thought you had Bat Wings." Dedede muttered.

"Huh?" Ribbon said, looking at Dedede.

"What?" Meta Knight asked confused. "I said, I thought you had Bat Wings."

"I do." Meta Knight said. "Are you confused or something?"

"Really?" Dedede questioned. "Cause you giving up like that are making them look like chicken wings, ya chicken."

Meta Knight looked rather disappointed. "Are you really trying to use childish insults to persuade me?" Meta Knight scoffed. "It won't work."

"Okay ya big fat chicken." Dedede said, flapping his arms.

"Are you really doing this?" Ribbon asked.

"Yep." Dedede replied.

"…" Meta Knight just stood there.

"Bawk bawk, I ought of serve you up with some mashed potatoes, ya chicken."

"Dedede…"

"You're a bigger chicken then Dyna Blade." Dedede mocked.

"Dedede." Meta Knight said glaring at the king. "Shut up."

"You're a bigger chicken than Dyna Blade, a Birdon, and… uh… some other bird I can't name combined."

"Dedede." Meta Knight said turning to the king. "For the last and final time, I am not going to be persuaded by your idiotic name calling!" Meta Knight walked over to King Dedede. "Understand?!"

"Careful now, your anger make ya punch the glass, and trigger the electric floor you big chicken."

"For the-" Meta Knight paused. "Back up a bit." Dedede walked backwards into a wall. "No, say what you just said again.

"What you just said again." Dedede said.

"Don't get smart with me, say the sentence you just said." Meta Knight demanded.

"Your anger might trigger the electric floor." Dedede repeated.

"That's it." Meta Knight said. "The floor and walls are electric but the air isn't!" Meta Knight paused for a moment. "Well, I assume it isn't."

"And that means.." Dedede said looking at Meta Knight like he has figured out the culprit in Clue.

"If we trigger the glass midair, we won't get shocked!" Dedede and Meta Knight said in unison.

"I knew you could figure it out." Dedede told Meta Knight.

"Well, I guess you have your ways." Meta Knight laughed.

"Uh…" Ribbon said quietly. "Did I miss something between you two?" Meta Knight and Dedede looked at her with similarly confused looks on their faces.

"Eh, we've known each other for years, stuff like this happens whenever we hang out." Dedede shrugged. "It's why I hired him."

"Yes, but that's another story." Meta Knight said. "Anyways, Ribbon get on Dedede's back, we have to test out theory."

"Can't move, remember?" Ribbon reminded him.

"Dedede, put Ribbon on your back." Meta Knight said. Dedede nodded, then walked over to Ribbon, quickly picking her up and letting her piggyback ride momentarily. Once he was done Meta Knight looked towards the glass. "Okay, when I say jump, you jump as high as you can."

"Alright!" Dedede said. "Ready when you are."

"3…2…" Meta Knight paused for a second. "Jump!" Dedede jumped as high as he could without using his trademark Super Dedede Jump, and his head graced the ceiling. As Dedede was midair Meta Knight jumped and concentrated some effort into hitting the glass. He moved his fist forward and….

The glass budged a teensy bit.

Meta Knight braced for some sort of shock, but thankfully nothing happened, and as he and Dedede landed, they looked at each other in triumph. "It worked." Meta Knight declared. But the glass didn't crack. "Well, at least we know that it works, but we're going to have to find a way to break the glass.

"Yeah… how are we gonna do that…"

Then as they were thinking, opportunity came knocking on their door. Or from the ceiling. As of he was an angel, of a really green icicle, Sword Knight came falling into the room. The ceiling quickly closed when he entered, and they all watched as he slowly gained his senses back.

"Hm…" Dedede said, as Sword Knight began to come to. "Metal beats glass right?" Dedede asked. "Or is it paper beats rock?"

"I get what you're saying, now excuse me for a moment." Meta Knight turned around, facing away from Sword Knight. "Sword, get up." Meta Knight said.

"Oh, Sir Meta Knight, you're safe!" Sword Knight said. "It was horrible, they said my name was same, and that I needed to find out what time two trains met up."

"That sounds like torture, but we're not safe yet." Meta Knight responded. "There is one thing you must do."

"What is it?" Sword asked.

"Close your eyes." Meta Knight said.

"Okay?" Sword questioned, a bit skeptical, but still following orders.

Meta Knight walked over to Dedede. "Okay, so grab Sword Knight, back up, and we'll use him as a battering ram, alright?" Dedede nodded, and went over to Sword Knight. Meta Knight spoke quickly. "Don't open your eyes."

"Okay, but- WOAH." Sword Knight screamed as Dedede picked him up.

Meta Knight stood next to Dedede. "I'm going to hang on to the side of your coat." He said. "When I say go, run and jump into the glass as hard as you can."

"Glass?" Sword Knight asked. "What's going on?!"

"Don't worry." Meta Knight said. "Now Dedede, back up…" Dedede backed up until Ribbon was being pressed against the wall. "GO!"

Dedede rushed forward, swinging Sword Knight backwards momentarily, before jumping and swinging him forward into the glass. Like a crumbling statue, the glass broke into lots of tiny pieces, and the group smiled as they saw their triumphant escape from…

Wherever they were.

The guard quickly turned to them, his eyes as wide as the overworld of Amazing Mirror. Meta Knight jumped off of Dedede's coat, and glared at the guard. "I don't get paid enough for this." He said throwing his hat away. He then walked out of the room, through a door that probably led into some sort of hallway.

And in that moment, though things were looking **dark. **Perhaps, that just didn't **matter**. As they were one step closer to understanding what was going on, and getting the heck out of here. Or atleast that's what they assumed.

…

* * *

**I uploaded late because I was busy destroying my Animal Crossing Island.**

**Also it's my headcannon that Dedede and Meta Knight are those type of friends who rarely hand out, but when they do it's never a dull moment.**

**Anyway-s.**

**Stay safe.**


	13. The End Part 3:Skyfall 13

**Chapter 13: (THE… END… PART… 3/7…?)**

**Something about this chapter I hate, but I can't out my finger on it...**

**Nah NVM.**

**It's just a bit odd compared to what I wrote typically. But enjoy the read anyway.**

* * *

Everyone watched with dull expressions as Blade Knight fell from the ceiling, and into the cell room. The group of four, Dedede, Meta Knight, Ribbon, and Sword Knight, waited for him to wake up. Eventually he did, and before the went Dedede stopped them. Everyone waited as Dedede looked up towards the hole in the ceiling, Ribbon still on his back.

"Okay, Bandanna Dee should be next." Dedede said, waiting for his buddy to hopefully fall from the ceiling. "Should we wait?"

"Well, I'd say we wait five minutes, then if he's not there, then we should continue on." Meta Knight responded. "But he'll be here."

So they did.

They waited exactly five minutes. But nothing came. There were no Waddle Dees coming from the ceiling, there were no alarms set off, and there were no other people who came to condemn them. It was silent, a sort of silence that never meant anything good.

"Is he okay?" Ribbon asked.

"…" Dedede didn't repsond. "Maybe he's up ahead?"

"Yeah, I mean they're probably just holding him back because they knew we broke the glass." Sword Knight suggested. "Thanks for the heads up about that by the way."

"You'll get a gift basket when we get on the Halberd." Meta responded. "In fact, choose one right now, pick a number one through five."

"Ooh, pick three!" Dedede said.

"No, one is where it's at." Ribbon responded.

"No, choose five!" Blade Knight exclaimed.

"Uh... four?" Sword Knight said. "Final choice, I choose option four.

Meta Knight laughed a bit. "You just chose Exotic Butters." Meta Knight turned around, and laughed to himself for a quick moment. "Okay, let's continue." Meta Knight said, getting odd looks. "Yes, and let's hope Bandanna Waddle Dee is up ahead."

Everyone silently nodded, and walked out of the room into a strange hallway. It was a grey floor with dark squares seemingly placed in random spots on the tile. The walls made the hallway seem more like a tunnel than anything, and they looked left and right, each direction stretching on and turning towards the same direction.

"Uh…" Blade Knight looked around for a moment. "Let's split up gang."

"Gang?" Dedede snickered. "What are you gonna say next, we need to search for clues?" he said laughing.

"Hillarious." Meta Knight said ironically. "Sword and Blade, you head with me." Meta Knight said, pointing to them. "I'm sure Dedede and Ribbon can handle themselves, correct?"

"Uh…" Dedede paused. "Maybe?"

"I think we can." Ribbon shrugged.

Meta Knight sighed. "Sword, go with Dedede, Blade come with me." Meta Knight said, heading left from the door. "Stay safe you three." Meta Knight told them.

Dedede, Ribbon, and Blade Knight nodded, as they headed down the right hall, into the unknown of the halls end. The walking didn't take long, then as soon as they made the first turn, something at the end of the hall caught their attention.

Near the end of the hallway, there was a bowl. Not necessarily a bowl, but it was shaped like one in the same way you could argue a sink is shaped like a bowl. It was far away, so they couldn't quite make out anything else about it. Seeing it as the only thing they could do in the hall, they looked at each other and walked.

As the trio walked down the strangely doorless hallway, and as they got closer to the bowl, a feeling of strangeness came over them. Like something was off about it, maybe it was just the atmosphere, but it didn't seem right. They eventually reached next to the bowl, and stopped in front of it.

Dedede walked up to the bowl, and Blade walked up besides him. The bowl was white on the outside, but on the inside it had a green and orange spiral pattern, leading towards the middle of the bowl, where a drain was. Next to the bowl was the guard from before, but he looked to be asleep, so they ignored him. Dedede touched the bowl with his ring finger, and without warning, a scanner appeared, and cloaked his finger in a greenish glow for a second.

Eventually, the green glow ceased, and it turned red for a split second, before Dedede quickly moved his hand back, half expecting it to be cut off by a buzzsaw. Thankfully, no buzzsaw came, and instead the scanner retreated into a wall. Suddenly a robotic voice spoke.

**[Wrong, please administer the captains DNA] **the voice said.

"Huh?" Dedede asked. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"I dunno." Ribbon responded. "It sounds cool though." Ribbon laughed slightly. "Like… DNA sounds like a superhero name, or an acronym like…" Ribbon paused. "Driver's… N…. Newton… Advocacy?"

"Well, I don't got any Drivers Newton Advocacy, so I suggest, we go ask Meta Knight." Dedede looked to his side. "Right, Sword Knight?"

Dedede looked at Sword Knight, who seemed to have zoned out. "Huh?" he asked. "Oh yeah, let's do that yeah." Dedede and Ribbon nodded at him, and they began to speed walk back to the entry point of the branching paths. They found nothing interesting, on the way back, and as they turned the corner, Meta Knight was still walking down the other corridor.

* * *

Meta Knight walked down the empty hallway, Blade Knight by his side. It was rather quiet, nothing really happening as they walked down. The hall strangely had no doors on the sides, making this place seem more and more like some sort of underground tunnel. Then, as they reached the end of the hall, they noticed something odd, that contradicted the area. There was a door, one that had a keyhole on the right, under a doorknob.

Despite the keyhole, Meta Knight walked up, and turned the handle, expecting something to happen. Nothing did. It was obvious needed a key.

"We need a key." Meta Knight said, repeating the narration. "Wait a minute…" Meta Knight remembered just before all of this happened, he got a box with a key. Was that they key… no…

Meta Knight reached to his side, but found nothing. He didn't have the key. Did Ribbon have it? "Something wrong sir?" Blade Knight asked. Meta Knight didn't respond, Instead, he peered through the keyhole, seeing if he could make out anything on the other side. There was a table and...

...!

His mask.

"We need to head back to Dedede." Meta Knight responded. "Hurry." Meta Knight began to speed walk back down the hallway, and turned the corner, only to slam into King Dedede, knocking both of them onto the ground. Meta Knight scratched the side of his head, as he looked to Dedede. "Why were you running?" he asked.

"There's this really odd bowl thingamajig on the side of that hallway." Dedede responded. "It said we need the DNA of the ships captain, whatever that means."

"On the left side, there was a door with a keyhole." Meta Knight explained. "My equipment is there."

Ribbon then perked up. "Wait, don't you have a key?" she asked. "Yeah, there was one in that box remember, use that!" Ribbon exclaimed.

Meta Knight looked around in slight embarrassment. "So you don't have they key?" Meta Knight sighed. "I don't have it either."

"F…." Ribbon paused. "Fum… um… that sucks."

"Then what are we supposed to do?!" Dedede asked. "I ain't got no ship captain DNA, and you ain't got no key.

"Well, I guess we could always try to get back inside of that cell and break into the ceiling." Meta Knight suggested. "Other than that, I got nothing, besides hoping."

"Hope eh?" Dedede asked. "Lets all put our minds together real quick and hope for something to happen."

"Dedede, that's stupid." Meta Knight replied.

"Meta Knight, we literally just used your friend as a battering ram, and you're calling hope stupid?"

"Touché."

So, they all stopped, looked up to the ceiling and put out their hopes to the unknown above. Perhaps they heard, perhaps they didn't, but there is one thing that was certain.

Somewhere, in a colony in the woods, there was a rather angry individual who randomly got hit in the head with something from the sky. The person looked at what hit her in the head, and saw a star. The star quickly disappeared before she could pick it up.

Then, the person looked up to the sky, and looked towards a strangely wooden building. They had to do something, that was obvious.

And they did.

* * *

...

So Kirby was pissed off.

"Ugh."

He had been confused, but sort of okay with being trapped in a strange room by himself. But then before he knew it, something else that happened ruined his day, more than the kidnapping.

Kirby had been almost asleep, but he just couldn't. He had been moving, and after a while, the movement had stopped. Then that's when they appeared. They honestly had the gall to reincarnate after all that Kirby had to go through.

Honestly?

Kirby didn't recognize it at first. The atmosphere was familiar, but he could quite grasp it until it looked at Kirby with a shocked expression. That's when everything came back. It started when Kirby was sleeping, like always when he woke up. Somehow he gained the ability of the friend heart, allowing him to befriend almost everybody.

Then he defeated Dedede, an easy befriend. Then he traveled across Popstar, defeating Meta Knight. Then, the Jamabastion appeared. Bip, bap, boom Three Mage Sisters were gone. Zan suddenly goes ballistic and destroys the place, forcing him to escape.

He even remembered the song, oh the stupid song they sung!

**Rise oh dark lord of despair!**

**Crush the stars, lay waste to care.**

**It seems upon you wing, that dark judgment will bring,**

**May your symphony of tragedy cause the end of everything.**

The entire… adventure that brought Kirby across the Galaxy, across nine planets, and finally facing Hyness. Then everything happened after that. Kirby had to travel through the gauntlet that was Another Dimension, he headed through the hellish Soul Melter EX, and after all that…

They were here.

Kirby wasn't going to speak, why would he? It made no sense whatsoever, especially after everything.

"**Speak." **They said.

"…"

"…"

"No." Kirby replied. He didn't say no of course, he said poyo. But for whatever reason, they seemed to understand each other. Well, Kirby knew the reason and he absolutely hated it. It's not like he had time to speak anyways. More guests were arriving.

Guests Kirby knew at one point, he had met them all.

But all he had to do was think.

The room had a way to see out. It was the glass that separated him and _them _from possible escape. But he couldn't break the glass, it was electrified or something like that. So what could he do?

…

There was nothing. So Kirby just put out his hope, in hopes that something would happen. He didn't know why, but he felt something. Maybe somebody, somebody… some people who seemed as hopeful as he was. At the end of the day he was still pissed, but maybe just a little less than before. Kirby looked over to _them. _

Nope, still pissed.

* * *

Bandanna Dee woke up.

"This is the… sixth one, yeah?" a voice asked.

"Yep, last one." The other voice said. "Well not sixth." They clarified. "If you don't count the blue and pink ones, which I don't believe the PCA did, so…"

"Oh they didn't?" the first voice asked

"They, in fact did not." The second voice replied.

"Oh yeah, cause they already knew about them, I saw it in a report." The first voice then paused. "It was like, they appeared on the ship, y'know we're like… well y'know."

"Yeah I get you."

Bandanna Waddle Dee's eyes were closed, just like they were before that weird black energy surrounded everybody. He flinched, as most people would do, and as such his eyes were unfortunately closed. He couldn't see anything, but he suddenly felt himself moving. Like he was on some sort of cart, or trolley, or perhaps a wheelbarrow.

He didn't know where he was going, and strangely he felt like there was wind blowing. Wind blowing from the east, but not blowing that hard. He then suddenly felt himself stop. Without warning, he felt himself moving upwards. Upwards rapidly, like an elevator being pulled up by a robotic arm.

Bandanna Waddle Dee felt air rush past him even quicker than before, and he felt everything jittering slightly. Things seemed to speed up even more, the wind becoming hurricane force until suddenly everything became eeriely silent.

Then, the elevator stopped.

[Welcome B'Mark.] a robotic voice said.

Was that even a word? Bandanna Waddle Dee then moved his hands back and forth, finding himself with the ability to move. In front of him was a door, a black door that, after a few seconds opened. Bandanna Waddle Dee walked inside, and found himself in a room with nothing but a singular chair facing a window.

"Hello." A voice that sounded rather quiet said. The voice came from the person in the chair. "So, how goes it?" the voice asked.

"Uh…" Bandanna Waddle Dee looked around. "Where am I?"

"Answer the question Bandanna Waddle Dee." The voice insisted. "How goes it?"

"I don't know how to answer." Bandanna Waddle Dee responded, beginning to walk a bit closer.

"Step any closer and I'll throw you against the wall." They said, making Waddle Dee stopped in his tracks. "So, tell me." The voice began. "What do you think of your friend Adeline?"

"Huh?"

"Adeline." The voice said yet again. "Your opinions, thoughts, headcannons…"

"She's cool, and we're friends." Bandanna Dee responded. "But, who are you?"

"…"

"Hello?"

"This reminds me of a time in my childhood." The voice said. "I was having a celebratory party for my birthday."

"Uh…"

"I remember, I was maybe… six, perhaps seven." the voice paused. "I went up to an office to visit my father, I took the stairs as kids weren't permitted to use the elevator." Fingers tapped together in the brief silence. "Anyways, when I entered my father's office, somebody else was there."

"…"

"I asked them the same question you just did, and the new person told me that they were a friend of his." the voice took a deep breath in. "Then I asked her name, and she didn't respond." Thereess another pause. "That was when I left the building and…"

"And?"

"And everything became immediately apparent as a lie." The foot of the individual talking began to tap on the metallic floor. "You see in the false little town they set up, there were a few people in position to speak to my father." The began to tap even faster.

"Ok..."

"It just so happens, that I came across his contact list on his device, he had pictures of all of his friends, she wasn't in any of the pictures so they couldn't have known each other." The voice paused, and the foot tapping ceased. "That's when I decided to follow the woman back to her home, I was young mind you, and I wasn't exactly smart." Then the person in the chair snapped. "And that's when I found everything out."

"…"

"The story is over, you can speak."

"Okay, first off." Bandanna Dee started. "I don't know the relevancy of any of that, and more importantly, why did you tell me this?!"

"Because." The person in the chair began to slowly turn it around. But before he could make the person out, they quickly stopped, going back to not facing him. "Because you have interesting qualities which, in comparison to others in your group make you different."

"Pardon?"

"Keh heh, I'm simply repeating what they told me those many, many years ago."

"Um, you still haven't told me your name…"

"My name…" the voice paused. "I'm Kelstri."

"Odd name, but I've seen stranger." Bandanna Dee shrugged. "Is there anything else I should know?"

"Truth be told, you know too much, but I'll give you one chance." Kelstri said. "Will you pledge your soul to the organization, and swear to act upon all of it's guidelines?"

Bandanna Waddle Dee stopped to think for a moment. He had no idea what this organization was, and was rather concerned at what would happen if he said no. He hadn't even seen this person's face, so how could he really trust them. But, if he could somehow escape, saying yes would probably be the best option.

"Sure." Bandanna Dee responded.

Kelstri stopped, and sounded rather surprised in the tone of her voice. "Oh." She said. "Very well then, you shall be put into the program."

"What does that-" Suddenly Bandanna Waddle Dee felt rather weak, and without warning fell onto the ground, his face against the metal. He could move his arms, just barely and as he moved his eyes upwards to see a pair of black boots directly in front of his face before everything went **dark. **What happened? Well, that doesn't really **matter.**

* * *

**4 left yay :D**

**Wonder what will happen. :D**


	14. The End Part 4: Skyfall 14

**It's the final countdown. Ayyyyyyyyyy three more and then this trash heap is over. Nah just kidding, almost sort of possibly.**

**This would've been done earlier tbh, but then my YouTube autoplay brought me to a video involving an unfortunate incident in Lebanon, and I spent and hour on that.**

**Just something dumb I figured I'd share.**

**Chapter 14: The End Part 4/7**

* * *

So what was she to do…

Madison honestly didn't know.

They day had been a series of unfortunate events, but anything similarly similarly named, this wouldn't get a disappointing Netflix finale. But something about it was disappointing, or perhaps it was just the fact that that group from before didn't seem to be hostile in slight. Well, the blue one, Meta Knight they called him did, but the others seemingly didn't.

They may have, obviously, but that wasn't immediately obvious. There was only really one way to find out, well two ways being honest. She could try to find out what happened like some sort of sleuth, or she could simply ask. But before she could ask, something had hit her in the head.

It was some sort of star, and before she could even process it, it just disappeared. Like… eh… something that had a knack for disappearing? Analogies were hard. So, she made the active choice to simply ask a question. But she didn't quite know who to ask.

Her mother and "Salad" had gone in that building, and hadn't come out in quite a while. It had been maybe three to four hours, making it around 5 O'clock, the sky getting darker at a rather slow pace. Madison was near the strange wooden building. Near enough to where she could see it, but getting closer would be a problem.

You see new people, people she has never seen before were there. They had helmets that obscured their faces, with glass around where the eyes would be, and plated clothes which looked to be made of some metal material. What was the word? Something like arm… or something like that. They also had guns, large guns that could probably be considered a lethal weapon if they weren't pointed at the ground.

Madison walked up to them, for whatever reason feeling it would've been better to approach in a cardboard box. "You would think standing around with a loaded weapon would be more exciting." One of them said sounding disappointed. Neither of them quite noticed as she walked up to them, feeling like this wouldn't work.

_Okay, here we go._

"Pardon me." Madison said. The two guards looked over to her, each breathing almost in sync. "Can…" she paused. While they were indeed new to the area, she got the feeling she wouldn't get in if she asked them. "Can you tell me what's in the building?"

"No." the one on the left responded, in a sort of windy voice. "Now bug off."

"Now hang on a minute." The right guard said in a clearly female voice. "Don't be so direct, tell her nicely." The right guard then looked at Madison. "Scram, please."

Madison was beginning to step back, but paused momentarily before she did. "Why?" she asked. "Why can't you tell me?"

"It's top secret." The left guard replied.

"Why is it top secret?" Madison questioned. "What puts it at the top of the secrecy line?"

"Enough with the questions, why do you care anyways?" the left guard asked her, getting skeptical.

"Because…" Madison then paused. This was evidently getting nowhere, and she clearly needed to find another way inside. As she was walking away, she silently muttered to herself. "Wonder if this has anything to do with Kabi."

For whatever reason, sounds of movement began to happen behind her, and she was tapped on the shoulder. Madison turned around and noted that it was the left guard. "What did you just say?"

Madison looked through the glass of the guards helmet, and saw a pair of eyes peering at her like she had just said the nuclear launch codes in the White House. "Have a good day." Madison replied, beginning walk a tad bit faster. She didn't look back, but it wouldn't make sense for them to follow her, no those footsteps she was hearing were an echo…

Madison looked behind her back, and…

They're following her. Shouldn't they be guarding that top secret building. Madison sped up her walking, walking a far distance, not exactly knowing where she would stop. But the guards would probably stop by the time she was there yeah?

Haha…

They did not.

_Just ignore it, just ignore it… _

Madison sped up her walking pace, passing by a bunch of non-important objects, such a that one strangely shaped tree branch that was never touched on, or that building in the shape of a square, very interesting things, and not at all distractions to keep her mind off of anything. Nope…

So, when Madison reached the famous porch she had spent so much time on, instead of standing and giving exposition, she immediately went into the building that came with the porch. She didn't know how to lock the door, nor did she care, as the most probable thing that would happen by know is the guards losing interest.

"Open the door." The guards voice suddenly said. Then the door creaked open slightly. "Oh never mind, it's already open!" Madison quickly went up and closed the door again, hoping to elongate this situation.

"Sorry, the door is locked." She responded. "Come back later."

"Oh so it's locked now?" the guard asked. "What's the occasion?"

"There's a gas leak, I simply can't let the toxic air get out." Madison ad-libbed.

"If there was a gas leak, you'd want to let the air out to stop yourself from perishing." The guard responded. "Did you even pass Sixth Grade?"

Madison didn't know what sixth grade was, but that didn't matter, as she had to focus on not letting them inside. "If I did that, you would die, so please step away from the door." She responded.

"Okay." Then Madison heard footsteps walk away from the door, and for a moment felt the closure of safety. Maybe if she just went into a place where she could think, things would be much better. There was this room, which wasn't safe in case the guards decided to come back, but what were the chances of that?

…

_I need to exit the immediate area er… immediately._

Madison began to walk into the room she slept in, and as she did she knew that the current ordeal wasn't going to be over anytime soon. Her suspicions were correct, as when she began to enter the hallway leading to the aforementioned room, the door leading into the… well, into the building swung open.

"Just checked with the toxicology department, there aren't any gas leaks!" the left guard said, sounding like he botched his line horribly.

The right guard looked at the left guard, then spoke in a disappointed time "You literally stood to the right of the door, what are you talking about?" the right guard asked.

"I was finishing the whole thing we were doing, y'know?" the left guard replied sheepishly.

"Gary, you're thirty-five, get a life." The right guard spat.

_Thirty-Five?_

"Let's just ask the girl how she knew about Kirby, then get the heck out of dodge." The left guard said in an annoyed tone. The left guard then looked over to Madison, who had been backing up slowly over the course of the short conversation between guards. "Forget that last part." The left guard said. "Well, not the dodge part, the… just forget the last sentence."

Instead of responding, Madison instead backed into the room she slept in, and like any person requiring privacy, she shut the door. Whether or not the door has a lock wasn't important, at the very least it bought her a few paragraphs to think.

So, she began to think.

* * *

So the other guests had arrived.

Not in person of course, they were dead. But in spirit. This sucked worse than his ghost ability, maybe more than the entirety of Squeak Squad, and that's saying something. It was impossible to ignore them unfortunately, closing his eyes didn't help negate the problem.

He couldn't help but think what his friends, Meta Knight, Dedede, Bandanna Waddle Dee. Those two Knight guys Meta Knight hung around with were also kind of involved. Hopefully they were staging some sort of rescue mission, or perhaps in the process of figuring out quantum teleportation to get him out of here.

Whichever one would suffice, but the chances were slim.

…

Kirby looked around.

Where was he anyways?

He had never thought about it too much after he was electrocuted, but he didn't know where he was, like at all. He had gone on that ship, with Meta Knight, gotten that odd Copy Ability that he'll hopefully use again at some point, then everything went dark, he was somewhere odd, then he was here with _them._

Uh… what else…

It was kind of cold.

Uh…

His feet were getting kind of tired.

Wow, there was really nothing else to do.

Well besides talk to _them_, but fat chance.

…

Well, there's nothing else to do.

…

Might as well.

"Why are you here?" Kirby asked.

"**I was banished for not accomplishing my task."**

"Oh…" Kirby muttered. "But why are you _here?_"

"**I dunno, probably because I'm connected to the others."**

"So they know about the others?"

"**Probably."**

"After this is over, you're not staying in Dreamland."

"**Why not?"**

"Because if you don't, then…" Kirby paused. "Then it would be an inconvenience for everybody."

"**I don't agree, but we can work things out afterwards."**

"If we don't die before then." Kirby shrugged. "Now be quiet, I'm tired." Kirby then, like he always did when he was sleeping, immediately fell onto the ground, and quietly fell out of consciousness. Not to worry, as he would wake up soon, though not to his own volition.

No, to the sound of breaking glass.

* * *

So Madison had been, thinking and by that I mean blocking the door with a drawer. But now the drawer had blocked any way in, at least for now, so she had time to think. So, currently the guards guarding the guarded building were outside of the door, probably trying to open it.

So they weren't guarding the building, and the only way out was where the guards were. How was she to get out? There were no other exit points in the room she could think of, no vents, no small doors, no quantum teleportation devices, literally nothing. Madison looked out the window, the same window where she had seen those glowing eyes, the ones she now knew belonged to Meta Knight.

What could she do? Madison sighed and looked out the window…

_The window… _

…

_The window isn't really large, but it has the correct dimensions._

But there was nothing to lift up, no window seal if you will.

_What else could I use?_

Madison looked towards the drawer she used to block the door. The drawers that came with the drawer were detachable, weren't they?

…

Perhaps if we were to slow down and pause, we might find ourselves preparing a funeral for the window that had been so crucial in this story. The window smashed to smithereens by a drawer, and never getting to live the life of a true window. But instead of gathering at a church to go through the sad life of a window, Madison landed outside of the window, wondering if she really just did that, or if this was all just a dream.

She didn't have enough time, or maybe she did, but she would never really know. It didn't take long for her to get to the oh-so important building, and rush in only to find… a keypad.

Right, the numberless number pad from before.

Madison put her ear to the door. "Hello?" she asked. "Kabi?"

There was no response. Oh dear, clearly she needed to get inside, rather wanted to get inside, yes. Okay, okay, what could the number on the keypad be… well, assuming the keypad unlocked the door in the first place. She was limited on time, as it was only a matter of time before those guards realize the window was shattered, so she needed to hurry.

Okay, what were some combinations she could think of? Did she have a limited number of chances, would she fall asleep if she got it wrong, what would happen?

She was kind of sweating, well kind of wasn't meant to describe drenched in sweat, but saying drenched would be implying-

"Focus, I need to focus…" she said, trying to calm herself down. "There's ten buttons, the top left one should be one chronologically, right?"

But what were the possibility codes?

Uh…

Nothing was coming up, and the guards were probably back by now, they were probably outside the door and about to go "Remember, No Russian" on the building, everything was over, the mission was compromised.

_Just, shut up and think!_

_Uh…_

_I only know one possible input that could realistically work, but what are the chances._

The chances were undoubtedly better than being turned into an example of trypophbia, so she decided to try the only real combination she knew.

…

_No, it probably won't work._

_But it might._

_But it might not._

_But it will!_

Madison carefully type in the corresponding numbers in hopes she got it correct. The number of course being [0-3-0-9] in that order. She waited in a fit of anxiousness, getting the feeling that any second now, she would become holier than Swiss Cheese.

Then.

The door opened.

Behind the door was a small room, maybe as big as the average bedroom, though shave off a few feet. The room was empty, and the oddly purple walls and dull white tiling didn't help settle down the uneasiness of everything. When Madison fully walked into the room, the door closed behind her, making her jump a tiny bit, but other than that, she was alright.

She walked near the center of the room, where there was a circle, one that was outlined in a green that made it stand out from the white tiled floor. There was nothing else in the room, so Madison walked up to the circle, not stepping on it quite yet. She looked around once more, making sure she didn't miss anything that could make her exit the room and forget this all happened, but found nothing.

So, with hopes nothing happened, Madison closed her eyes, and stepped onto the circle. When she stepped onto the circle, she began to feel lighter, like she was floating on air. The air began to rush past her, and she tried to open her eyes.

She couldn't.

Eventually the rushing of sir stopped, she felt far lighter them she probably should, and she opened her eyes to find herself somewhere completely different.

…

There was an elevator, or at the very least what appeared to be one. Madison went over to the elevator.

…

She pressed a button, and it opened.

Then the floor folded from under her.

She fell.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

But when she hit the ground, she didn't break her legs. She found herself in a room with a cage that had two odd looking, wait a minute one of them was there when Meta Knight and that group was there looking, did that mean they were in captivity looking things inside.

So, instead of breaking her legs, she did what any person would do in this situation.

Grab the nearest high density object, what looked to be some sort of massive hammer from a containment box. The box was easy to open, and with a slight struggle, she grabbed the heavy hammer and-

* * *

Kirby was sleeping, and dreaming of his favorite thing to dream of, cake

Kirby was dreaming of him, Dedede, Bandanna Dee, and Meta Knight all eating a strawberry cake, one to rival even that of Dedede's Cake Royale's grand prize. Kirby was about to inhale the cake, when eh noticed something inside of it.

A letter.

Kirby jumped for joy, when he realized what this meant. He pulled the letter out of the cake, and passed it to Bandanna Waddle Dee. That's right, Bandanna Waddle Dee would finally be joining Sm-

Then Kirby's dreams were shattered.

Not by blatant bias, but by literal glass shattering and waking him up. Kirby jumped, and hit his head on the high up ceiling. But Kirby landed quickly and looked to see some absolute goon cowering in fear in the corner of the room. Kirby had never seen them before in his life, but got the feeling they were plot relevant.

"Let's hope they don't get another chapter from their POV, and only a quick and streamlined explanation of what happened." Kirby said, sounding like "Poyo po poyo pi poyo"

"Kabi?" the odd looking, familiar looking, wait a minute Kirby had seen them before when he was on that ship with Meta Knight and Ribbon looking, hang on did she just call him Kabi looking, that means she was the one who he spoke to momentarily near that door looking thing asked.

"Yes." Kirby responded. "How are you?"

"Uh…"

"Oh right, you only hear Poyo." Kirby sighed, looked over to the other one in the cell. "You coming or not?" he asked.

"**Sure."**

"Cool, I'm going to guess this door near the side, as there doesn't seem to be anywhere else to escape from here." Kirby said, giving way too much information. Kirby opened the door, and it appeared to lead into a hallway, one without doors, and seemingly stretching on for a long distance way.

In the distance, they heard words being spoken, words that made Kirby want to run as fast as he could.

"This darn ceiling won't budge!" a voice yelled a bit too loud. Kirby stepped forward. Then after a few seconds the voice spoke again. "Quiet down?!" the voice screamed. "It ain't like nobody else is here ya sissies!" Kirby then broke into a full sprint, leaving the others in dust, quite literally, as he turned the hall, got even closer, and with a resounding jump into the room, everyone in there was aware of his presence.

* * *

**But where's the funny Bandanna man.**

**Oh geez I really wonder how this "top quality" story will end.**

**Uh, so I mentioned A Series of Unfortunate Events a bit earlier in this chapter, great book, check it out, and it was actually what got me into being more selective in what I read, though it was years ago. I still find the whole nuance factor of the books to be compelling, and though Snickett (the author) has a strange writing style, it's honestly my main inspiration for how I write.**

**Meh, anyway-s I'll see you tommorow for the third to last funny chapter of the funny fanfic made by local internet funnyman.**

**Funny.**


	15. A Way Out: Skyfall 15

**Writing this chapter felt like getting hit by a freight train.**

**No it didn't.**

**What?**

**Chapter Fifteen: A way out (5/7)**

* * *

_-Camera 8- _

"Kirby?!" Meta Knight asked in surprise.

"Kirby!" Ribbon screamed in delight.

"Kirby?" Dedede asked. "What are you doing here?"

"Poyo." Kirby responded, looking rather happy. "Hi, Poyo poyo pi poyo." He said, whatever that means.

Meta Knight translated thankfully. "Kirby said that thought we were all dead on the side of the road." Meta Knight said. "He also said hello."

"Obviously." Dedede responded. "Anyways, where did you come from, and does it involve an escape route?"

Kirby spoke and Meta Knight translated. "He said some absolute goon, whatever that means, broke him out."

"What?" Dedede asked. "Well, where's the guy or gal who did this?" Kirby then pointed to outside the door, and without any bit of hesitation, Dedede, Ribbon, Kirby, Meta Knight, and the other two in the room exited.

What a group.

_-Camera 6C-_

So the… odd ones of the group had taken their time walking down the hall, in… contrast to Kirby. They had stopped in the hallway for whatever reason, it's not like anybody could know currently. They weren't speaking. But what would a conversation between two individuals like that even entail of?

Such questions would have to wait.

The other five, making a total of seven walked into view.

They all paused in place, as if they were currently being raided by the FBI, or the SWAT team, or the other various acronym military groups. Then thankfully, the silence was broken as Meta Knight spoke. "Which one helped you out?" he asked Kirby.

Kirby pointed to Madison, which made everyone look around for a moment before Meta Knight spoke yet again. "Cool." He said. "Anyways-"

"Now hang on a minute." Dedede interrupted. "You ain't gonna say thank you?" he asked Meta Knight.

"Well…" Meta Knight stopped for a moment. "You say it first." He said.

"What, why?" Dedede asked.

"Yeah, sounds kind of suspicious." Ribbon interjected.

"Oh so now _you_ don't want to say thanks?" Meta Knight responded. "What gives?"

Dedede looked at Meta Knight for a moment before looking back to Madison. "Thanks." He said blankly, looking back to Meta Knight. "Ok now you-"

Meta Knight interrupted. "Well, I'd say Dedede speaks for everyone here in what he just said, let's continue forward." He finished, walking past Madison and…

Well the other one.

Dedede looked annoyed, but he shrugged as he and all the others, including the two they just came across walked away, towards the left halls door. But for the moment as they passed by, the other one, the um…

Well, the dark matter.

Looked at the camera.

They couldn't stay, and perhaps if I could tell them, I would.

But I didn't.

_-Camera 5M-_

Nothing much happened as the strange group walked down the middle section of the hallway, but what could you put in a hallway to make it interesting? A miniboss perhaps?

No, that would be far too easy, too simplistic you could argue. But was that really the most important thing going on, no it wasn't, it was probably second in terms of importance. First of course, being the ragtag group of… protags and sidetags and whatever other tags there were.

Honestly, I sort of expected this.

_-Camera 4C-_

The group of seven was at the door, and it was what most would consider wide open, though not to a big extent. Kirby took the initiative to open the door, and as he did, his rather neutral expression turned into a confused one.

Heh, you see, hydraulics are hard to explain, but long story short, the room, atleast compared to previously had expanded put thanks to… keh… ah… hahaha….. ah, nevermind, nevermind. Kirby walked into the room, and the other six piled in as well, each looking like they had studied for the wrong obedience test, but as it turned out you were supposed to be studying human obedience, not animal obedience.

…

_-Camera 3-_

Moving on, the room had a sort of fade, one that faded into grey for the twenty feet the room stretched out, until coming back to the pristine white walls that should always be there. Unfortunately paint was hard to keep from flaking off inside a wall, theoretically of course.

"What happened?" Madison asked, from the back of the group like an absolute turtle.

"Poyo." Kirby responded. "Poy…" Kirby looked as a patch in the ceiling opened up, and down from it came the main attraction.

Truth be told, it was easy to come across, that penguins computer had all the schematics in the hard drive. But it was required enough, and that's all that mattered. What came down from the ceiling was what they simply called "Security Force (Metal General Prototype)"

To describe it would be simple.

The security is a rather short robot with a multi-hued coloring, along with yellow eyes. It had a dorsal fin jutting out from it's back, along with two rocket boosters. We removed the hideous logo from the front and replaced it with a circle, as circles are universal. The robot also came with a multi purpose weapon launcher attached to it's right arm, and a blade on its left. I do believe it should be a decent enough force to be reckoned with, yes.

"Metal General?" Dedede asked.

"Security Force." Meta Knight corrected. "What's it doing here?"

"It kind of looks deactivated." Sword Knight spoke. "Though I wouldn't get close."

Ignoring the filler dialogue, I pondered to myself many things. Like, which one should go first?

Hm…

The penguin.

Dedede, as they called him.

I pressed a button, one that you shouldn't care about, and the door shut behind the seven, leaving them stuck, inside of the room. Okay, let's see here…

* * *

"_Dedede, step forward." A voice from the ceiling said._

Dedede was taken back a bit. Where did they learn his name, and more importantly, why did they want him to step forward? This clearly had to be some sort of trap, so there was no way he was stepping forward!

…

Dedede looked around, getting odd looks from everyone. Usually this was the part where something made him step forward. "Uh…" Dedede looked up at the ceiling. "What's going on?" Dedede looked back at his friends, who were still looking at him, unmoving. "Very funny, y'all can stop now." Dedede said.

…

Wait a minute…

They weren't staring at him to be rude. They were frozen, even Ribbon was frozen midair. Everyone was frozen, the sworn enemy of all master chefs, and the problem currently. How were they gonna move again?

Or did they? Perhaps they were doing the mannequin challenge?!

…

Nah, it's current year, they would be idiots to do that.

"_Dedede, step forward_."

"Alright, get off my case, you ain't my mother." Dedede said stepping forward.

"_If I was your mother, you'd speak with a proper accent." _The voice snapped back.

Before Dedede could respond, the Security Force in the middle of the room activated, and Dedede reached for his hammer, and…

Oh yeah no hammer.

"_Catch." _The ceiling voice said, as suddenly from the other side of the room, the greatest thing ever happened. Dedede's hammer, with the speed of a moderately fast snail came flying towards his hand. Dedede barely caught it, looked up at it, and held it up in triumph.

"I have the power!" he said as metaphorical lightning cracked in his mind.

**Dedede-Man**

"_What?"_

"Nothing." Dedede responded, as he looked towards the Security Force. "It's about time we got a fight scene!" Dedede said, sort of smiling. Dedede watched as the Security Force locked onto him and without hesitation began it's attack.

The Security Force extended it's left arm, spinning it at such speeds that it became kind of like the little propeller on the front of old timey airplanes. The Security Force rushed forward at Dedede, the blade moving at high speeds, and Dedede quickly jumped over it, hitting the security Force with him hammer with a spin.

"_Logged." _The ceiling voice said.

"Huh?" Dedede asked, as the Security Force turned before ramming into his friends. "Oh whatever." Dedede sighed as he ran up to the Security Force, and charged up his hammer behind his back before slamming it into the robot.

"_Logged."_

Apparently that did a lot of damage, as the Security Force began to glow for a moment before getting visibly angrier despite being a robot and all that. Security Force jumped away from Dedede's and the others, and midair, he held up his right arm and out came seven semi-deadly looking missiles.

Dedede braced for impact, then realized his hammer wouldn't do anything to stop explosions, so naturally he did what all penguins do in a dangerous situation.

Suck.

Dedede opened his mouth wide, and sucked in air as the missiles came flying at him one by one. Dedede waited as he felt the missiles enter his mouth, all seven of them filled his really stretched out stomach, as Dedede spat the missiles out in the form of a star at the Security Force, as it took another large chunk of damage.

"_Logged."_

"Log…" Dedede muttered. "Log this!" he said, throwing his hammer at the Security Force as it jittered with electricity. Dedede's hammer would've hit the Security Force, but before it could reach, the Security Force dodged and the hammer slammed into the far away wall, smashing some glass. "Well that ain't good." Dedede remarked.

"_Catalogued."_

"Hilarious." Dedede sighed as the Security Force convulsed midair, and sent out four smaller disc shaped robots from it's right arm. The robots began to fly erratically around the room, and one of them flew over Dedede's head. But unlike a missed joke, instead of flying over in a nice woosh, the disc robot shot out a lightning bolt from it's center, electrocuting Dedede, and would've his feathers off if he had any.

Dedede shook off the mild electrocution like a champ, and looked at the three other disc bots who were circling around the room as well. Dedede looked up at the one above him which seemed to be recharging it's electrical capabilities. Dedede took the initiative, and grabbed it out of midair.

Dedede then looked over to the Security Force. "Hey robot!" he said getting no looks. "Did you drop disc?" he said thinking he made a clever pun, and throwing the disc robot at Security Force, who didn't dodge, instead watching in a disappointed posture as the disc flew under him, landing upside-down.

The Security Force looked at Dedede, who was still in the throwing position, and shrugged before-

_ZZAP _

Suddenly a bolt of lightning shot up from the fallen disc robots underside, and hit the Security Force straight in its processing core, knocking it and it's robots smack dab onto the ground. Dedede looked in shock as he wasn't sure whether that was supposed to happen. Eventually he owned it though. "Yep, I totally planned that." Dedede said, as he totally 100% planned for all of that to happen, (not clickbait) (gone wrong) (almost died).

"_That was not planned." _The ceiling voice said quietly. _"Excuse me for a brief moment."_

In that brief moment, Dedede looked over to see his friends not frozen in time anymore. Ribbon was on the ground, but who cares? All that matters is- "Quick, our stuff is over there, make a run for it!" Dedede yelled, causing confusion for a moment before Meta Knight picked up Ribbon and indeed made a run for it. Sword, Blade, and Kirby also followed. Dedede ran over as well and grabbed his hammer, which had shattered a glass protecting two oddly labeled vials which looked like the type the doctor would use while administering shots. Dedede pulled them out, and as Meta Knight was putting his mask back on in triumph, he showed them to everyone.

"Any ideas what these do?" Dedede asked, to which Ribbon looked semi curious. "Leys see, one of them is labeled 'wing energy (poisonous) (bat)' and the other 'wing energy (magic?) (Fairy?)'." he finished. Dedede then looked at Meta Knight and Ribbon who were looking at him.

"Dedede give us the serum." Meta Knight said holding his hands out.

Dedede was about to, but then a thought crept in his mind. Dedede smiled cockily. "What's the magic word?" he asked childishly.

"Uh…" Ribbon paused. "Meta Knight, what's the magic word?"

Meta Knight didn't respond, but looked at Dedede with his eyes in a way that screamed "Really?". Dedede nodded, and Meta Knight groaned. "Give us the serum, _pleeease._"

"That's exactly what I've been wanting to hear." Dedede replied stabbing Meta Knight on the top of his head with the insertion part of the serum container.

"Ouch." Meta Knight said, with a tone of pain in his voice. Dedede then looked over to Ribbon who seemed kind of scared to take the shot.

"Ribbon, there's a cake behind you." Dedede said.

"Huh, where?" Ribbon asked, as Dedede stabbed Ribbon the same as he did Meta Knight, but this time in the arm through her sleeve. "Ahh…" Ribbon trailed off. "It wasn't that bad." She shrugged.

"So what did they do?" Dedede asked, looking at both Meta Knight and Ribbon at the same time. Suddenly without any real warning, Ribbon began to flutter like some kind of butterfly. Then with even less warning, she began zipping around the room like she had developed a caffeine addiction.

Meta Knight outstretched his wings for a moment before turning them back into a cape. "Okay, stop showing off Ribbon." He said, prompting Ribbon to fly directly in his face.

"Just let me have my moment." Ribbon said, and after maybe five more seconds of flying she quickly settled down. "Wow, that feels good after all that's happened." She then looked around at everyone else, who seemed just about ready to leave. She stopped for a moment. "Where's Addie?" she asked, prompting everyone to look around.

"Now that you mention it…" Dedede started. "I ain't seen her around this place." Dedede realized. "Haven't seen Bandanna Dee neither."

"Wonder why it's only them that's missing…" Meta Knight muttered. "Should we look around?"

"I mean, where would we look?" Ribbon asked.

"Poyo?" Kirby asked, getting a glare from Dedede. "Poy pot pi poyo."

"_You have a way out." _The ceiling voice suddenly said, causing everyone to look up. _"I have all I need, you can all go back to your lives on your planet."_

"Huh?" Sword Knight asked. "Who are you?"

"_Good question." _The ceiling voice responded. _"If you look up there's a hole that leads up to where the quantum teleporters are."_

"I knew it!" Dedede yelled suddenly. "Sorry."

"_The point being you can leave." The ceiling voice finished. "Bring the human child with you."_

Well there was a hole in the ceiling, that was true and it did seem to lead somewhere. But nobody in the room seemed eager to go. Everyone seemed to be missing something. Friends, Allies, acquaintance's…

"No." Dedede responded.

"_Pardon?"_ the ceiling voice asked.

"I said no." Dedede responded again. "I don't care if I die trying, I ain't leaving my Number One Waddle Dee in some kind of Alien deathtrap!" he told the ceiling. "That's just wrong."

"Uh, yeah!" Ribbon added in. "I'm not letting Addie stay here and… do whatever you do here, I'm gonna save her!" she exclaimed. "We don't need a way out!"

"…"

"I never really got to know either of them as individuals, but you will pay for what you did to my wings!" Meta Knight said, holding Galaxia up to the ceiling.

"Poyo pi poyo pi poy po poy, poyo pi poyo poyo!" Kirby exclaimed doing a backflip for no reason other than because he could!

"Yeah, that." Madison said, wondering why she was even here.

"**Poyo."**

"_Ok um…" _the ceiling voice paused. _"You wouldn't survive heading into the main section of the area, and it doesn't mater anyways." _Meta Knight walked over to the door leading into the hallway with Dedede and the others close behind. _"The door is-"_

With a concentrated slice, Meta Knight cut the door in two with his sword and it fell to the ground leading into the hallway.

"_Closed."_

Before they went into the hallway, Dedede called them all together, and then spoke. "Hands in the middle!" he said, getting odd looks. "Okay, how about a mutual exchange of eye contact instead?"

Meta Knight looked at Dedede and nodded, who in turn looked at Kirby, and nodded. Kirby looked at Sword Knight who nodded, and Sword looked at Ribbon, who nodded. Ribbon looked at Poppy who nodded, and Poppy looked at Madison who nodded. Madison looked at Blade, who nodded and they all mutually agreed to never talk to each other after this was over because that was pure cringe.

* * *

There was a way out for them? Why aren't they taking it? These creatures make no sense whatsoever. I had it all set, but it simply couldn't be done. WHY? Wait... I said they make no sense...

But do they?

I could still go along with this, everyone could still go as plan, I would just need a deciding factor. But what to do… I had… Waddle Dee. Adeline. What else?

I had…

I had a gun.

That could work.

Guns were always a fun thing to play with.

Weren't they?

Well, before I began anything, there's just one thing I would need. My black boots tapped on the nice floors as I looked out towards the glass fixture in front of me.

I needed a way out.

* * *

**Two more chapters. Uploads are getting closer and closer to the actual day, and not 1 AM.**

**Yay.**

**There's not much to say, except that I'm excited to share the ending of this pile of garbage.**

**:D **

**Anyway-s.**

**Stay safe, and don't store explosives in a fireworks warehouse.**


	16. Penultimacy: Skyfall 16

**If the last chapter made you think the ending would be the Kirby gang and the other characters finding each other and defeating the big bad revealed in the third act with the power of friendship, well… **

**You're mistaken.**

**Have a good read.**

**c: **

**So long story short my device charger wasn't working so I couldn't write or it would go dead, so I have to update later. Olly still try to update the finale today however.**

* * *

**Chapter 16: Penultimacy (6/7)**

…

I wonder how this will go.

Well, I already know.

But they don't.

Hmm.

Start.

* * *

Kirby and Co, fully powered, at least as far as they were aware, rushed out into the hallway, and made their way down. It was like a Stampede, if that stampede was a cavalcade of fictional character heading towards a fictional door in a fictional area. Thankfully this is real life however.

Through the immense trial and error of turning a corner, walking a bit, turning another corner, then walking again the group came face to face with a bowl. The same spiraled bowl Meta Knight told the others of, and more importantly the next dead end in the adventure.

"Alright, let's bust down this door!" Dedede yelled, about to swing the hammer at the bowl.

"HOLD IT!" Phoenix- I mean, Meta Knight yelled. "Let's not get ahead of ourselves." He said.

"Why not?" Dedede asked.

"Well, I don't see a door, do you?"

Dedede looked around. "Nope." Dedede then looked at Meta Knight. "Oh yeah, it said we needed the Captain's DNA or whatever that means."

"Captain's DNA, eh?" Meta Knight paused, then looked back at the others in the group. "Nah." He said, turning back to the bowl. "I got this."

Meta Knight stretched his hand put, and before it could even touch the bowl a green scanner appeared, and Meta Knight stopped his hand midair. A green scanner suddenly came out of the wall, and it quickly scanned Meta Knight's hand, soon blinking red and retreating into the wall.

**[Wrong, please administer the captains DNA] **

"Oh." Meta Knight said. "Any of you guys the captain?" he asked.

Everyone looked around at each other, each looking equally unsure of whether or not the captain status was in their DNA.

"I'll try." Ribbon shrugged, going up to the bowl. "Uh, DNA is like… hair yeah?"

"Something like that." Meta Knight replied.

"Uh, could you-" Meta Knight knew what she meant and he sliced his sword at her. He used such precision that it only cut off a tiny section of the end of Ribbons hair, which slowly fell to the ground like a flat piece of paper. "Thanks." She said.

Ribbon quickly grabbed the hair from the floor, and held her hand over the bowl. The green scanner appeared when she did, bit she quickly dropped the few strands of hair inside. The scanner scanned over the hair, and turned a greenish yellow color.

**[Incorrect Captain]**

The hair then disappeared. "Huh?" Ribbon looked confused, more than anyone else. "Well, that's a bit odd, but uh… anyone else want to try?"

"Poyo." Kirby said, reaching for his massive head of hair.

Oh wait.

"Yeah, that ain't gonna work." Meta Knight replied. "Unless there's some other type of DNA, but what are the chances."

"Poyo." Kirby responded, getting a funny look from Meta Knight.

"Kirby, what does this have to do with spit?"

"Poyo Po poy." Kirby responded. "Po po po poy po poyo."

"Really?" Meta Knight said sounding surprised. "Where did you learn that?"

"Poyo."

"Hm." Meta Knight turned his back to the group for a moment. "I'll have to ask him next tournament." Meta Knight then turned back to the group. "Anyways, apparently DNA is also in spit, atleast according to Kirby."

"Poyo po." Kirby added.

"Kirby, I'm not saying that aloud." Meta Knight then continued his train of thought. "So I need all of you who don't have hair to spit in the bowl."

"Ew." Sword Knight whispered to Blade. "How would that work, do we even have mouths?"

"I haven't checked in a while." Blade whispered back.

"AS I WAS SAYING." Meta Knight said a bit loudly. "The… other things go first, then we'll try." Meta Knight said pointing to Poppy and Madison respectively, holding his sword up. "Well, what are you waiting for?"

"Uh…" Madison paused. "I'll just go last."

"No you won't, in fact, you're going first, get up here." Meta Knight said beckoning her forward.

"Uh… are you quite sure?"

"Stop making this longer than it has to be." Meta Knight replied. "It's inevitable, and you aren't a billionaire with a suit last time I checked."

"Pardon?"

"Just get up here." Madison reluctantly nodded, and walked up to where the bowl was. When she stopped, Meta Knight quickly sliced, without warning mind you, and a similarly small part of her hair compared to the cut her gave to Ribbon's hair. Maybe if this was after some sort of Quarantine, Meta Knight would make bank by cutting hair, but thankfully Quarantine doesn't exist because this is real life.

Madison picked up the strands of hair, put them in the bowl and waited for them to scan. The scanner scanned over the hair in s green light before turning blue.

**[Not even close baby]**

"What is that supposed to mean?" Madison asked.

"I mean you're nitpicking and biased." Dedede responded. "I mean, it means you got the wrong DNA."

"Okay, next generic character with hair, step up." Meta Knight said, pointing to Poppy. Poppy did indeed walk up, and Meta Knight shared an odd look at them. "Did we meet at one point?" he asked.

"**Poyo." **They responded.

Meta Knight didn't respond, instead he looked at Kirby who nodded in his direction. "Okay then." Meta Knight sighed, chopping off a rather large section of hair. "Sorry, my finger slipped." He said.

Dedede looked a bit befuddled. "Is there something I should know?" he asked. "Cause I'm in the dark right now."

"Don't worry, it's nothing important." Meta Knight replied, dropping the hair into the bowl. The scanner indeed scanned the hair, and after the scan was complete it turned a black color.

**[Incorrect]**

The hair quickly disappeared, but the scanner didn't disappear into the wall. The atmosphere was puzzling as Meta Knight was getting low on possibilities. "Okay, guess we'll have to try that spit thing." He sighed.

**[Wow, they're actually doing it, can you believe this?]**

Meta Knight realized where the voice came from, but didn't say anything at the moment. "Okay, I'll go first…" he said, slowly turning around.

**[Okay, okay get ready.]**

"Gotcha!" Meta Knight exclaimed, as he sliced his sword into the wall, just about where the scanner would retreat into, stopping it in its tracks.

**[Oh….s…..I…..t]**

"Meta Knight, was that?" Blade Knight asked.

"Clearly they were trying to make us wait here by giving out false information." He deducted. "There's probably no such thing as a Captain's DNA, though it's odd that they flubbed up so quickly, I digress.," Meta Knight took his sword from the wall, and looked over to Dedede. "Okay, Mr Dedede, tear down this wall!"

"Mista?" Dedede asked. "I ain't no mista."

"Oh so I can't make references now?!" Meta Knight asked. "Just break the damn wall." Meta Knight huffed. Dedede shrugged and swung his hammer at the wall, which like all walls came down in one swing to reveal an even longer hallway ahead.

"Huh." Dedede said, peering down the way. "Guess that's convenient." He muttered.

"Almost too convenient." Meta Knight replied. "Keep your eyes peeled for an ambush." Everyone nodded, and headed down the hallway that was always there. As they walked down the empty hallway, they noticed a singular door at the end of the hallway. Nothing else, just a door.

The grey door seemed to be some sort of elevator, so they got the feeling they were going up. Then as they were perhaps ten feet away, the doors slowly began to open. They all saw as the steel doors opened revealing...

Alyssa.

"Halt!" Meta Knight said, stopping the group in their tracks. "What are you doing here?" he asked. There was no response. "We're willing to fight." Meta Knight said, holding out his sword.

"No." Alyssa said, walking up to them. She then reached into her pocket, held out her hand, and...

* * *

"So what do you need me for?"

"Alyssa, you're fired." I said.

"What?" Alyssa asked. "But I did everything you asked of me."

"Yes, you did, and for that you're fired." I continued.

"I don't get it."

"What's not to get, you did everything asked of you, and you are no longer required."

"…"

"Get out."

"Okay."

So, they left., and now we're here.

"So I looked at the camera, right? Then, get ready, then what I expected to happen, well it happened! Believe it or not, due to being fired they grabbed a key, a wonderful, wonderful key. They key to get in, yes they did."

"… ah, anyways you're not going to believe what happened next alright?"

"…"

"So she looked at the map, right, and… keh… sorry, sorry I'll continue."

"…"

"So she decided to, and you won't believe this, she decided to-"

* * *

"You've decided the give us this key?" Meta Knight asked. Alyssa nodded. "Huh, I thought there would be some sort of boss fight." Meta Knight chuckled.

"Just take it." She sighed, walking past everyone, but stopping to look at Madison. "What…" she stopped looking. "Whatever." She then walked farther. "I'll be waiting." She said, before turning the corner.

"Well, uh… let's continue." Dedede shrugged, as everyone walked forward towards the door near the end of the hallway. Dedede pushed a button that was near the side of the door, then they all waited.

"So, I imagine this is the part where the final battle happens, yeah?" Ribbon asked.

"Usually there's some sort of cinematic rising up like this, so I imagine so." Meta Knight responded.

"Ain't this also they part where we're usually betrayed as well?" Dedede asked. "Any of y'all gonna do it, do it now." Dedede said, looking at everybody in the group, one by one. "Nobody?" he asked. "Okie dokie then."

"Poyo." Kirby said looking at Dedede. "Poyo po poy poyo."

"What did he say?" Dedede asked Meta Knight.

"He said you'll probably be the first to d-"

_Ding_

"There's our ride." Meta Knight said, not finishing his sentence, and walking into the elevator. "Get in everybody." The elevator was a blue color, and had a similarly blue floor. Why everything was color coded like a seven year old made the schematics, they had no idea.

So, everyone crowded into the elevator like a pack of sardines, the Elevator being completely full. Dedede was the closest to the buttons, and for whatever reason there were only four. A button labeled "B" one labeled "L" another labeled "D" and the top one labeled "P"

"Imma guess we're on B right now, so I'll press…" Dedede hovered his hands over the buttons. "P!"

As soon as he pressed it, the elevator began to ascend. Slowly at first, but it began to get faster, so fast to a point where you couldn't jump, exerting a mass amount of G forces on everybody in the Elevator. But it didn't last long, and as quickly as the speed rose it suddenly stopped. The doors opened, and it lead to a square room with a table.

Behind the table was somebody sitting in a chair, facing a glass wall.

"Hi." The one facing the glass asked.

"Who are you?"

"Wonderful day, isn't it?" the one facing the glass asked.

"Hey, we kind of asked a question." Ribbon spoke.

"Are all people from your world so impatient?" the one facing the glass said, sighing. "To cut to the chase, I am Kelstri."

"Is that a name?" Dedede asked.

"Is King Dedede a name, is Kirby a name, is Ribbon a name?" Kelstri asked. "Names aren't important." Kelstri sighed. "What is important, is that I know why you're here."

"Why are we here?" Meta Knight asked. "What do you know?"

"Your friend, Adeline was it?" Kelstri tapped a finger on the side of the chair. "Check floor D." she said.

Dedede then spoke. "What about Bandanna-"

"No." Kelstri responded. "Adeline is on floor D, that is all."

"Now hang on a minute!" Dedede said, walking forward. "I may not know when those two trains meet, but I do know that Bandanna Waddle Dee has to be here." Dedede announced. "Now tell me."

"No." Kelstri replied. "Now get out."

"I ain't getting out till you be where my buddy is." Dedede replied defiantly.

"Dedede, we'll come back for him later, let's rescue the artist first." Meta Knight whispered. Dedede ignored him and walked forward.

"Step forward again, and I'll break your spine." Kelstri told him.

"Jokes on you, I don't even know what a spine is." Dedede replied. "Now where's Bandanna Dee?"

"You want to know where he is?" Kelstri asked. "You really want to know?"

"Uh, DUH." Dedede responded.

"Your funeral." Kelstri responded, as their chair began to lower into the ground, and before long it disappeared. Dedede ran forward and looked below to see a rectangular hole in the ground, leading to the unknown. Dedede looked determined, then made an announcement to the rest of the group.

"I'm going in!" Dedede announced.

"Dedede stop!" Meta Knight said, running forward to stop him. "We don't know where that leads, it could very easily be a trap!" he said tugging on Dedede's coat. "We're going to floor D."

The rectangle in the ground began to close up slowly, and Dedede looked back at Meta Knight who seemed adamant in his floor choice. Dedede however wasn't having it and took a step forward, dangling his foot over the rapidly closing floor.

"Meta Knight…" Dedede took another step forward, almost into the floors "I'm saving…." Dedede was almost there, just one more step… "BANDANNA WADDLE DEEEEEEEEE-" Dedede screamed as he and Meta Knight fell through the hole in the floor just as the floor closed up, leading them both to an unknown fate as Ribbon flew over to where they just were.

"Okay, we kind of just lost two of our best fighters, no offense Kirby." Ribbon said worrily.

"Poyo." Kirby shrugged.

"So, I guess we go to floor D right?" Blade Knight asked. "All… five of us?" Blade Knight looked around. "Wait, shouldn't there be six of us?" he asked.

"Well there's me, you, the other knight guy, Kirby, and uh… what's your name?"

"Madison."

"Cool, anyways, I think we're missing that… the weird one with the red hair that Meta Knight seemed to hate with a burning passion." Ribbon realized.

"Poyo?" Kirby asked, but with nobody to translate he was essentially talking to himself.

"Well that's kind of ominous." Sword Knight said to Ribbon. "But I'm sure Meta Knight will be alright, at least I hope."

"He'll be fine." Blade responded, looking back towards the elevator. "Let's just head down."

Ribbon flew back over to the rest of the group, and pressed the elevator button, which opened immediately. The group then walked into the Elevator, crowding in quickly. Kirby pressed the button for floor D, and the elevator slowly began it's descent to whatever floor D would bring. The elevator was slow, a bit too slow honestly and it seemed they had a bit of time before they got there.

"So…" Ribbon started quietly. "You guys… a fan of… sci-fi?" she asked.

"No." Sword Knight replied. "Don't read that much anymore." He shrugged.

"Ditto." Blade added. "Though I read occasionally."

"Poyo po poy poyo." Kirby said.

"Cool, cool." Ribbon responded, looked around. "So, what do you think Floor D will be like?" she asked.

"I don't know." Sword Knight told her.

"Hm…" Madison muttered.

"Did you say something?" Ribbon asked.

"No."

"You did though." Blade Knight said.

"Yeah, you kind of did." Sword Knight confirmed.

"Poyo." Kirby added.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"So-" Thankfully Ribbon was interrupted, as the elevator let out a nice _Ding _and the elevator stopped. Slowly, almost cinematically, the doors of the elevator slowly opened, and the room that lay ahead was clear.

It was a long with with a generator.

And Adeline was in there.

Ribbon, Kirby, Sword Knight, and Blade Knight walked in the room, Madison was still looking I'm the room. Suddenly, they felt a thin sort of blanket form around them, and they all looked around. They weren't quite sure what the blankets were, but that wasn't important as something materialized in the room.

Two beings.

One a dark being with a white cloak held it's sword on its side. The dark being had a one lenses eyeglass which covered both of it's eyes. The one next to it was another kind of dark being , but far bigger and holding a dark mass at it's side. I had multiple orange circles near it's side which seemed to rotate.

"Poyo?" Kirby asked.

There was no response, and there was an immense stare-off befofe the dark Swordsman looked at the big one, and nodded. They both rushed forward, beggining a fight.

* * *

Meta Knight and Dedede were falling. Falling fast.

"This is your fault!" Meta Knight yelled at Dedede.

"Yeah well you were the one who grabbed onto me in the first-" Dedede suddenly hit the ground HARD, with Meta Knight having his landing cushioned by Dedede. Dedede got up and Meta Knight stepped onto the floor, and looked around the room, which was dark.

Then, a light came on.

...

"Bandanna Dee?" Dedede asked.

"No." Kelstri responded, rolling out of the dark corner, still facing a wall. "But there's good news for you all."

"And that is..."

"Your demise." Kelstri said. "But not by me." she said. Then from the ceiling Meta Knight and Dedede felt a thin sort of blanket around them. Then, four strange figures appeared, each looked somehow familiar. "Begin."

They were four figures, though perhaps there could've been more. They each looked the same. Small dark balls, one flying higher than the others, two holding swords, and one in the middle holding seemingly nothing.

Then the one in the middle moved it's body up and down as if it was talking, yet no words came out of its mouth. Then there was an immense stare-off before Meta Knight looked at Dedede, who nodded. They then rushed forward, beggining the fight.

* * *

**One more hecking chapter, and then it's over yay. Give me till either the eight or ninth because I didn't expect my charger to not work, and I have something else to write today.**

**Sorry for the delay, but I will say it gives me more time, so that's cool.**

**Anyway-s, stay safe and… don't deny cognitive testing.**


	17. The End: Skyfall Finale

**Bro it's like the universe didn't want me to complete this chapter on time. Like I just got horribly sick (probably with the funny C virus) the day after my internet died, like bruh… **

**This is the longest chapter I have written.**

**Ending is trash ngl.**

**Nah is say it explains a lot of stuff event if I myself consider it to be… well, not my original vision.**

**At the end of the day it's about the journey, not the destination, and I feel like the journey was above average, in terms of the funny at least.**

**Anyways, the final chapter.**

**I'll make an overall review at the end, but I had fun writing this chapter, even though it's kind of stupid. This ties in to my next Kirby fanfiction, makes the… less then good thing that is this fanfic kind of sense able, and more importantly provides a semi-satisfying, not satisfying, definitely not satisfying ending.**

**Just like Kirby games, pulling the actual threat in at the last second. Yep. That's my excuse for this garbage. I love this hahahahahahaha. **

**Every paragraph is related to something that has happened, or that will happen, so uh… m'yeah. **

**But if you wish to skip that all, I give this whole thing a gold star, and I explain why near the end. I also now realize that ranking stuff with numbers is stupid.**

**Anyways, I just want to say thank you and… **

**Well I'll say the rest at the end.**

**Please, have a good read, and stay safe.**

**{===}**

**Chapter 17: Artifacts and… are these facts?**

"King Dedede slammed his hammer into the middle dark figure, knocking it back into the wall and killing it instantly." I mused to myself.

"That's not what happened." _They _replied.

"Well yes, that's what I wished happened. The battlefield was a cascade if black, blue, red, and all assortments of vibrant colors, and the best part about it was that it wasn't even the part."

"The part?" They asked.

"The part, yes." I responded. "Let's talk about the part before we get to their little fighting episode."

"It's wasn't supposed to happen, wasn't it?" They asked.

"They thought they were fighting dark matter at first." I reminisced. "Keh… I wish I could've seen what was happening."

"Elaborate."

"Well, I couldn't have, no if I did then all of this wouldn't have happened." I laughed. "But you want to know what's funny?"

"…"

"Everything that led up to this moment. This entire thing was planned you know? Not necessarily all of it, I wasn't planning uh… I wasn't planning what would happen for the ending, I should still have a house, those _Artifacts_ shouldn't be out there…"

"Really now?" they asked me like I was a child. "Explain."

"The worst part, they found out in the worst way. I didn't know what I was doing, I remember, I just blurted it out in a frenzy. Keh, keh heh…."

"Well, it's nice to remember isn't it? Why don't you remember what happened?" they asked me like I had done something wrong. "For the government record."

"Of course."

**{===}**

Meta Knight watched as King Dedede grabbed his hammer, then swung it against the dark blob in the middle of the opposing group. Unfortunately, his swing missed as the one in the middle jumped over and slammed into him, knocking him backwards.

"Logged." The person in the chair, who's name he wasn't going to remember said.

"What in tarnation are you yapping on about with this logged business?!" Dedede asked. "Wait, were you that person fr-"

"Dedede focus!" Meta Knight interrupted, as the two dark things with the swords seemed to have their sights set on him. "We're currently under attack."

"Yeah, just deal with those sword losers, and get off of my case!" Dedede replied.

"Understandable." Meta Knight replied, as he looked towards the two dark things holding the swords. They seemed to be keeping a distance, probably trying to scope him out, like this was some sort of game. But like this was some sort of game, Meta Knight knew he didn't have many options that were good for approaching. He would have to play the waiting game.

Then, like a carefully coordinated chess player, one of the sword welding dark objects stepped forward. Floated forward? Forwarded an email? Well, they were getting closer and that's all that mattered, as Meta Knight stood his ground, waiting for the next move ever still.

"Logged."

"Logged…" Meta Knight pondered to himself. "What are they logging?" he knew this wasn't a lumber mill, so what could they mean by logged?

Dedede apparently heard him. "Well, I don't mean to spread any disinformation, but they're probably logging the actions that we're doing, kind of like they did when I was in that cage room."

"That's what they did?" Meta Knight asked, his eyes shifting between opponents. "Why didn't you tell us earlier?"

"You didn't ask, duh." Dedede replied. "B'sides, it's not like that would be important for nothing." Dedede said, as he blocked an attack from one of the dark beings. "Unless you got any ideas?"

"Hm…" Meta Knight stopped to ponder. "How good of a dancer are you?"

"I won best dance choreography at the Oscars." Dedede replied. "Why?"

"First, we need to get these dark things away from us." Meta replied. "Just do like how you would do in Smash Brothers, it's simple."

"I don't have any Gordos." Dedede replied.

"Then spam your aerial moves, obviously." Meta replied yet again. "But make it quick, I don't want anything else about myself logged."

**{===}**

"Hey, uh… whatever your name is!" Ribbon said to Madison. "Get in here, we kind of need your help!" but Madison didn't seem to be responding well to the calls. Ribbon had been keeping a fair distance from the large one, letting Kirby do most of the attacking.

"Poyo!" Kirby said, looking back to Ribbon, probably telling her to focus or something.

"I'll just stay here." Madison said, sounding like an absolute idiot, one who probably deletes their account for getting called a curse word on Xbox Live.

"How do we approach?" Sword Knight asked Blade Knight, looking back towards Sword Knight.

"I don't know, he's just waiting for us to do something, like some sort of… er… waiting person?" Blade Knight paused. "Like a waiter!" Blade Knight finished. "How do we approach that?"

Kirby wasn't having trouble approaching, he had a lot of options. His last attack had somehow been blocked by the large one, despite showing no signs of being able to block. The dark matter looking things hadn't really been emoting at all actually, which was odd.

"Hiyah!" Kirby yelled, as he tried to rush the large one with multiple aerial kicks, which unlike before seemed to work as the large dark things was knocked backwards near the wall momentarily distracting the one with the sword.

This distraction seemed to be enough for Sword Knight and Blade Knight, as they rushed forward towards the swordsman and-

_Clank_

The swordsman parried both of their blades, as slashed at them, forcing them to head back. Ribbon looked at what was going on, and really needed to get into the action. She then looked to Madison.

"You're coming in." Ribbon said, as she went to grab her arm.

"Huh?" but before a hilarious reaction could come from her incredibly weird mouth, Ribbon had grabbed her arm, and began to drag her into the room, for whatever reason without much protest, despite the fact that this obviously wasn't what she wanted.

Through trial and… no, just trial, Ribbon mad managed to pull Madison into the room, and as soon as she did, the Elevator door closed behind them, like this was a horror movie, or a grocery store, or any other place with automatic doors. Okay… what was next?

**{===}**

Dedede ran up and swung his hammer in a wide arc at the aggressive black blob, but he missed. Dedede slid to the side, and dodged another aerial move. Dedede ran forward, going up to grab the blob, and to his surprise it actually worked. It was kind of easy actually…

Dedede held the blob in his hand, grabbing it by it's… he wasn't actually holding anything. Like, if it had the hands of like… a Waddle Dee he would be holding something, but the blob had nothing there.

Odd.

Anyways, Dedede peered around the room to look at his options to throw, and in a plot second made his decision. That high flying one seemed like it wasn't paying attention, probably the best option. Knowing this Dedede spun around, and with a decent amount of his strength he threw the dark ball!

And he missed.

Did he?

The dark ball definitely didn't hit the flying one, and it definitely didn't hit the wall, but it hit something. Something that wasn't there. "That's stranger than a cat with a dog's tail." Dedede said to himself.

"DEDEDE, FOCUS!" Meta Knight yelled, as he held his own against the other sword wielding, circular things.

"Okay, fine." Dedede groaned, turning his attention back to the ones he was fighting. They were… standing there. Floating there? Idling there? They were motionless, that's a good way to describe it. Like they had heard some sort of mysterious voice.

**{===}**

"Huh?" Kirby asked himself, looking around. Strangely, he had heard some sort of mysterious voice.

"**Kirby." **The voice said.

"Wait… you're still here?" Kirby asked. "Bummer."

"**Okay, I'm here to help and you still want to be a douchebag?"**

"You literally tried to destroy the galaxy." Kirby responded. "You didn't do anything to redeem yourself." He added. "And you probably enjoy pineapple on pizza."

"…"

Kirby turned his attention back to the large dark blob, who seemed to be looking at him with that same blank expression from before. Kirby-

"**Don't attack."**

"Why not?" Kirby asked. "They're attacking us."

"**Don't you find the fact that two remnants of Dark Matter happened to show up in some random room, right at the same time your friends disappeared odd?" **

"No."

"…"

"…"

"**Just don't attack."**

**{===}**

Sword Knight was sweating under his suit of armor like he was at the beach. He hadn't attacked, neither had his opponent, but the flagrant anticipation of it all. They were close, the enemy closer to the wall, but there was still the possibility of a sneak attack, maybe it would summon a projectile? Or call upon three other friends? Or die, make a corny jokes about gender, then be gifted three different weapons that were switchable at a moment's notice, the possibilities are endless.

But they weren't really, and Sword Knight knew this. The opponent was probably expecting an attack, and they would probably go for a block in retaliation. But Sword couldn't grab, the enemies blade would be in the way. The best option… what was the best option?

The best option…

Is to…

Bait your opponent.

A simple tactic really, pretending to do one thing, but actually doing another.

But what could he do?

What could he do… hm…

Sword Knight took a step backwards, hoping the enemy would see this as an opportunity to attack, an opening if you will. His suspicions were correct, or at least that's what he assumed to be, as the enemy moved it's blade backwards, probably to attack.

Sword Knight seized the opportunity, swung his sword forward, and…

He missed.

The enemy had moved backwards, and now Sword Knight was unfortunately wide open. He braced, and as expected was flung into the wall behind him, not knocked out thankfully, but defeated by that abnormally decent swordsman. If only Meta Knight was here, he would make quick work of him.

Where was he anyways?

**{===}**

Meta Knight was correct in his assumption that the enemy would be an idiot and expect him to fall for idiotic tricks like that. Who did they think he was, of his Knight's? No… his Knight's wouldn't try such an idiotic tricks like that, much less fall for it.

But it wasn't time for thinking about theoretical possibilities, there was something far more important that they had to do. "Dedede, over here!" Meta Knight called, backing up towards Dedede.

"Is it time for your plan?" Dedede asked, walking sideways towards Meta Knight.

"Your assumptions are correct, but this is going to sound incredibly odd when you hear it." Meta Knight replied, his back directly touching Dedede's by now. "So it's rather simple, you must spin."

"Spin?" Dedede asked. "What will that help?"

"Well, if we aren't being logged with our actual abilities, it will confuse this… whatever their name was, and hopefully confuse the enemy." Meta Knight explained. "Any objections?"

"I've honestly got thirty-five, but the faster we get this over with, the better." Dedede replied. "So, when are we going to start spinning?"

"On my count of three." Meta Knight told him. "One…" Meta Knight peered at the enemy who didn't seem to be moving, and probably wouldn't approach. "Two…" Meta Knight took a deep breath in. "Three!"

**{===}**

Kirby watched in amazement as the last thing he probably expected to happen happened. The two things… they were spinning. Rotating, like a group of children playing ring around the rosie, except two balls of dark matter. Were they attacking? Was this like a phase two?

"Are they okay?" Ribbon asked, looking like she had just figured out Epstein didn't mysteriously die.

"I can't tell." Madison replied, looking like she had just seen the comment section of the Nintendo partner showcase.

"What should we do?" Sword Knight asked.

Kirby however, realized what this was something more. There's no reason this version of Dark Matter would be spinning without meaning something. Dark Matter usually never did anything for no reason, at least not from what he had seen. This either wasn't Dark Matter, or the more likely option, a challenge. And he wasn't backing down.

Kirby.

Began to spin.

He didn't know why, but this seemed right. It was imperative for the situation that he spun. Kirby began to move towards the two Dark Matter things, and as he did they probably saw the pressure he was putting onto them. They did the unthinkable.

The Sword wielding Dark Matter began to jump around, almost like a ballerina, moving around gracefully, yet forcefully at the same time, probably trying to mess up his flow. Kirby however wasn't backing down, and made a graceful jump over the large one, spinning faster midair in such a way, it would probably get him a ten in an ice skating competition.

Meanwhile, Ribbon was…

How would you describe pure and utter bewilderment at something? It was… it was simply amazing how, suddenly they just… speen. Not spin, speen. They just suddenly decided to speen.

…

Was this supposed to be funny?

Was this some sort of out of season April fool's joke?

More, importantly though, for whatever reason, Ribbon felt like spinning. So she began a slow spin, towards the middle of the group, still flying higher than the others, but somehow feeling on the same level. For whatever reason, she felt like she was connected to everyone in the room, like she had known them before…

Nah.

Probably just a coincidence.

**{===}**

Dedede was getting rather dizzy, but it this were to work, it would probably be something to check off the bucket list. He hadn't been able to see much, but _something _had jumped over him like some kind of frog, and something else was spinning.

"What are you doing?" Kelstri asked, probably still in that stupid chair.

"Nunya." Dedede replied, as he noticed out of the corner of his eye more things began to spin. Dedede slowed down for a split moment, and to his surprise, everything in the room, minus the absolute loser in the chair was spinning. For some reason, this was working.

"…" Kelstri seemed pissed off, though he couldn't tell due to the lack of face, it was fairly obvious. "If you don't stop, I assure that, just… just stop."

"Let us leave the area, and I assure you…" Meta Knight suddenly stopped next to the chair and pointed his sword towards it. "You'll survive to tell the tale."

"…"

"…"

"You know, this reminds me of a story." Kelstri said. "There was this… girl who found this thing, it gave her many abilities, very interesting you know?" she asked. "But the girl then found herself surrounded by idiots like you.

"What are you on about?" Mega Knight asked.

"I'm the girl in this situation." She responded. "And you… you've gone through so much, and despite that you're here." She explained. "You are still here despite that fact that you're… you're out."

"Out of…"

"Out of… stupidity." She said, beginning to get louder. "You've solved many past ventures by sheer luck, stupidity if you will." She said sighing. "It just so happened that…" she paused. "That's it."

"Explain yourself."

"It just so happened that the evil magic man left you the means to defeat him, it just so happened that a Friend Circle pad appeared, it just so happened that you miraculously had your ship ready despite no buildup to it whatsoever!"

"…"

"But now, it just so happens that you've lost." Kelstri explained. Then, for both parties, the dark figures began to disappear, leaving an empty and confused room. It was strange at first, but things slowly began to ramp up, as the floor underneath Meta Knight and King Dedede began to slowly disappear, becoming more and more transparent until…

They fell.

Just above Kirby and the other, the ceiling suddenly opened up, and without warning, for no particular reason, Meta Knight and King Dedede fell from the sky. Meta Knight landed alright, but Dedede landed directly on his face, and probably would've needed medical attention, if this was an actually serious fanfiction.

Dedede and Meta Knight got up, and before they could even comprehend what was going on, Kelstri spoke.

"I used to like you, honestly, but…" she paused. "I've just had enough!"

"Poyo?" Kirby asked.

"Oh lookie here!" Kelstri exclaimed. "It's the hero of the universe, here to save the day with his infinite power right?!"

"Po poyo?" Kirby asked yet again.

"NO!" she yelled. "None of this makes sense, UGH."

"What about it don't make sense?" Dedede asked.

"This was just supposed to be a game honestly, but here I am breaking character like an imbecile!" she yelled as a loud thump was heard. "Oh, new technology, go to your favorite fictional world, do shit, blah blah blah, it SUCKS!"

"Is she okay?" Ribbon asked. "She seems unhinged."

"Probably off her rocker if you catch my drift." Dedede replied. "By that I mean-"

"We got the joke." Sword Knight responded.

"I swear, this is all just… like a bad fanfiction or something." Kelstri sighed. "I was supposed to be this cold calculated villain, Ally was supposed to be like my right hand man, and we had all this set up until this moment!" she yelled.

"At this point-"

"Just shut up with your filler dialogue!" Kelstri yelled. "Listen, I don't know why I'm yelling, you're not even real!" she exclaimed. "Here I am, on a Livestream, trying to get internet famous, screaming at a stupid puffball and his band of Mary Sues!"

"Who's Mary Sue?" Ribbon asked, before correcting herself. "Sorry."

"You know what, I honestly wanted to have fun, I wanted to see what would happen if people came to Popstar, but you know what…" she let out a massive sigh. "I'm done."

"With what?" Meta Knight asked.

"With all of this, with you." Kelstri responded. "But it can never be done, you'll never forget, because you can't delete the worlds you visit, so you all will live your lives as they were, woopdie freaking do, bye bye!"

"Wait, so we're free to go?" Blade Knight asked.

"Yeah, take Adeline over there as an added bonus." Kelstri said as Adeline began to come to. "I saw what I needed to, I'll just come back later." She muttered. "Now get out so I can end this stupid game!"

Dedede listened to everything she just said, didn't understand a word of it, but more importantly he didn't give two flying fridges. He was here for one thing, and one thing only, and he would never leave without it! Dedede pointed a finger up to the sky, took a deep breath, and with all his strength, said…

"No."

Everyone looked at Dedede like he had just chose the worst vice presidential running mate, and still thought he was sane.

"What." Kelstri said. "What do you mean no?"

"I mean, you don't know what you're talking about!" Dedede said. "First off, who the hell are you to call _us _Mary Sue's, when you literally took nearly all of us out in one go?" Dedede asked. "Second, if you don't like it so much, why are you here in the first place ya liar?" he questioned. "THIRDLY, I AIN'T LEAVING UNTIL I GOT BANDANNA WADDLE DEE, AND THAT'S FINAL!"

"Nah." Kelstri replied. "Like before, get Adeline and get out."

"No." Dedede responded. "I ain't getting out."

"Ever wonder where your friend Popcorn went?" Kelstri asked.

"Nope, not really." Dedede replied.

"Not at all." Meta added. "Whoever that is."

"Well, they were a really stupid idea, so I just kind of deleted them from the game, y'know?"

"...huh?" Dedede asked. "What game?"

"It also happens that along with deleting things from the game, you can also transfer things." She added. "So let's say I transferred your friend Bandanna Waddle Dee to my PC, and I'm not transferring him back."

"There ain't no reason you can't transfer him back though." Dedede replied. "I said I ain't-"

Suddenly, from the ceiling, a chair rolled down and fell directly in front of them. The chair rolled around, revealing what looked to be a silhouette of a person with pigtails, but there was a missing… color on everything. A checkerboard pattern of magenta and black surrounding it all, like something was missing.

"I couldn't find a texture for the model." She said, as she suddenly pulled a laptop from out of nowhere. "You won't end it?!" she asked. "I will."

_So, despite the protests of King Dedede, out heroes decided to leave the strange place and head back t the lands of Dreamland. The team lamented the loss of Bandanna Waddle Dee, but who cares, because he's literally just a Goomba with a hat who'll never be in Smash. They eventually forgot him, and everyone lived happily ever after._

_The E-_

"Oh no you don't!" Dedede said, as he grabbed the laptop from the silhouettes hand, and held it up high. "That ain't no good ending!" Dedede yelled. "That endings more like a cheap cop-out ending, that in no way represents what the main ending of the story was supposed to entail. It quite literally is one of the worse endings you could've done, right next to this all being a dream in somebody's head!"

"Give me that back." Kelstri said, sounding rather concerned. "You shouldn't be able to hold it."

"Hold it, schmold it, I don't care what I should or shouldn't be able to do!" Dedede snapped. "Now, everyone hold em back while I make a better ending for this story." Dedede said, and everyone nodded at him, as one thing kept them from salvation. Some crazy goon who probably needed mental help.

"GIVE IT BACK!" she yelled. "This should not be happening…"

"Oh, it's happening sister." Meta Knight responded. "Sit back and enjoy the…" Meta Knight paused as Kelstri suddenly got up from her seat, and from her back pocket pulled out what appeared to be some sort of gun. "Show..." Meta Knight finished, pointing his sword at them.

**Team Star Allies!**

**Vs.**

**Act 3 Villian, I mean Kelstri, yeah.**

**3…**

**2…**

**1…**

**GO! **

Dedede looked at the laptop, and while it looked fancy, it wasn't anything he wasn't used to. Dedede immediately set his fingers on the backspace button to delete this horrible nonsense, until he realized something. He fingers were too big.

"Oh crud, uh Meta Knight!" Dedede yelled to Meta Knight who was holding his sword up to deflect whatever projectile came out of that gun.

"What?!" Meta Knight yelled.

"I can't type anything on the keyboard, the keys are too small!" Dedede yelled.

"Use your thumb!" Meta Knight yelled. "Or the end of your hammer!"

"Right, thanks!" Dedede yelled, as he got to work on deleting this horrible ending passage with his right thumb.

**{===}**

Adeline was having a lovely, though strange dream. She was walking down a suburban street when she peered down a dark alleyway. She looked into the alley, and saw something shining in a grocery cart. Adeline went over to see it, but then… she woke up. She rubbed her eyes as she began to stretch. Where was she? Adeline looked to the right, and…

…

Uh…

So, there was this checkerboard looking figure, holding a gun, fighting Kirby, Ribbon, Meta Knight, Blade Knight, and Sword Knight, while King Dedede sat down in the background pressing a button on a laptop.

…

Adeline pinched herself, but she wasn't dreaming. This was real life, unironically. Adeline walked over to King Dedede and slowly peered over his shoulder to see what he was doing. "Watcha doing?" Adeline asked, as Dedede turned to her, his eyes widened for a moment.

"Well you see, Meta Knight and I were fighting these dark matter looking things, then the floor disappeared, then that lady appeared with this laptop and said she can rewrite the story, so now I'm trying to write a better ending, but can't because of my big fingers."

"…okay." Adeline responded. "Can you repeat that in English?"

"She's evil, I'm trying to make a good ending, but I can barely type." Dedede responded. "That's as simple as it gets."

"Okay, but…" Adeline looked around. "Where are we?"

"I don't know, some ship?" Dedede guessed. "The location wasn't really established, like at all." Dedede was slowing down on the taps of the backspace key, and the ending paragraph seemed to be almost complete. "Honestly, a lot of stuff on this adventure was confusing." Dedede lamented. "Like, are we ever gonna get an explanation as to what BABY meant?"

"Baby?" Adeline questioned. "What do you mean?"

"You know, that one plot point that seemed really important, but was just kind of dropped randomly for this rushed conclusion?"

"I don't get it."

"Well… we may have some time to kill…" Dedede looked over to his friends, who could probably hold their own for a while. "If this really is a story, the author should have some author's notes somewhere…"

Adeline watched as Dedede minimized a tab, and was met with the desktop of a computer. It was mostly blue with four squares in a lighter blue on the right side, probably a logo or something. There were various applications like "Discord" and "Google." And a strangely named "FunnyArabMonkeyDancesToMegalovania" video file. But more importantly, there was a big folder near the top named "Author's notes."

Dedede clicked the file.

**{===}**

The gun didn't shoot lasers. It shot bullets like any self respecting gun would. Unfortunately, Kirby had no bullet ability, so I didn't help. If only he had some sort of… some sort of new ability that was introduced in an early chapter, if only there was… perhaps a claw to fall from the ceiling?

…

Nope, this chapter wasn't that bad apparently.

"**Kirby, listen."**

"What do you want?" Kirby asked, as he tried to close in on… whatever the villain's name was. It didn't work, and Kirby quickly jumped back, arriving in the same spot he was just in.

"**I want to help…" **

"No."

"**Look, I'm basically gone, rather… my physical form is."**

"Explain yourself." Kirby said, as Meta Knight seemed to be the main focus of the attacks.

"**So that whole… weird OC Poppy thing, from my guess was what she created." **_They _said. **"But technically, I am still an original character of this universe, so I technically can't be deleted."**

"Oh." Kirby replied. "Who the hell cares?"

"**It means, I still have my soul left." **

"Which means?"

"**Uh… I can basically do anything, you know how it took you like a million tries to beat me in Soul Melter EX?" **

"AND?" Kirby asked, waning to get to the point.

"**Well, I kind of feel that power, y'know?" **_they asked. _**"So, I can try to help you." **

"Well… I'll take a double triple bossy Deluxe on a raft 4 by 4 extra shingles with a shimmy and a squeeze, light axle grease let it burn and let it swim." Kirby replied.

"**Anything that's not a sandwich?!" **

"Do you got any… claws?" Kirby asked. "Like, machine grabby claws, like a crane game."

"**What's a crane game?" **

"Like a… mechanical… uh, it's like a mechanical hand type thingy, y'know?" Kirby explained. "Just… try at least, y'know?"

"**Okay, I'll try it out, but it may not be what you want." **

Then, something… odd happened. Not the typical type of odd, the type of odd you would think of when you see a chocolate factory in Switzerland, or maybe when you see an old man getting dragged down the street by a baby. A text box appeared.

It was just a stationary box, one that was flat, floating midair with seemingly nothing natural about it. Kirby peered at I in confusion, and dead the box.

_[Cannot create object memory full] _

Memory full?

"Poyo?" Kirby asked himself, somehow confused enough to speak like everyone hears him. "Does it mean like… you remembered too much stuff?" Kirby asked.

"**I don't know…" **_they _responded. **"I'll try again." **

**{===}**

Dedede had opened the Author's Notes folder, and found himself clicking on something called a "TXT" file. The file took a while to load, so while it was doing that, Dedede looked over to Meta Knight who seemed to be having the time of his life, it having the time of your life meant nearly dying.

Wait…

Sword Knight, Blade Knight, Ribbon, Dedede, Adeline, Kirby, Bandanna Waddle Dee, Meta Knight, Popcorn… were they forgetting somebody?

Somebody who was there, but not necessarily an integral part of the plot for the last chapter. Somebody who…

Oh right that human girl. Eh, she probably broke her spine on the fall down, oh well.

…

Wait… she wasn't on the way down was she? She was on this floor… Dedede looked behind him, and as he did, he really wanted to look away because he just made it awkward, but it was too late. What's her face… Madison or something like that was hiding in the corner, like an unimportant character.

"Hey Adeline." Dedede said, whispering.

"Yeah?" Adeline asked.

"How about we uh… try to make that there girl feel like she's doing something?" he said looking at her. "She ain't do nothing, and it's kinda ruining the vibe if ya catch my drift."

"Who is she?" Adeline asked. "Never mind, what could we possibly get her to do though?" Adeline questioned. "She seems like a character only meant to drive certain plot points, not really a story finisher."

"Story finisher…" Dedede looked at the laptop. "Adeline, you're a genius, you're promoted!"

"I don't work for you." Adeline reminded Dedede.

"Oh." Dedede said blankly. "Well, the point being if we get her to write the story, I don't have to sleep at night knowing that I purposely left someone out!" Dedede exclaimed, not too loudly. "Yo Madison, over here!" Dedede yelled, beckoning her closer.

She pointed at herself, probably asking, "Who me?"

"Yeah you, come on down, you're the next contestant on…finishing this story…" Dedede finished sloppily. "Just get over here." She did as he said, and it wasn't long before Dedede, Adeline, and Madison were standing next to each other while fierce blows were being exchanged in the background.

"Uh… yes?" Madison asked.

"Uh…" Dedede paused. "I need you to read this here file, and then you need to do something else." Dedede ad-libbed, as he shoved the computer in her face.

"Yeah…" Adeline said, putting a hand on Madison's shoulder, which Dedede saw as a red flag. Dedede shook his head, and motioned for her to lift her hand, which Adeline quickly did, but unfortunately her hand was just kind of hovering midair, nowhere to go. "Where do I put my hand?" Adeline whispered, as she moved her hand above Madison's head.

"No, that's blatantly explicit." Dedede whispered back. "Just put your hand down." Adeline moved her hand downwards, towards Madison's scalp. "No, put you hand to your side!" Dedede said, exaggerating his motions to give her a clear idea. This thankfully did the trick, and Adeline's hand was to her side.

Such a crucial paragraph that was, bravo.

"Anyways…" Dedede said. "This here file is the authors notes, and you need to decipher it and whatnot."

"How… do I do that?" Madison asked. "I can read it, but I don't know about deciphering it…"

"Just read it, it's easy." Adeline replied. "You know how to read, right?" she asked. Madison nodded, and the three took a look at the file…

**{===}**

"Is it me, or am I the only one attacking?!" Meta Knight asked as he continued to dodge shots from the gun.

"I don't have anything to attack with." Ribbon responded. "Sorry."

"Don't worry about it, when this is over I'll give you a knife or something." Meta Knight said, rolling left, barely dodging yet another blast. He looked to Ribbon momentarily, she was just kind of floating there, then back to uh… evil villain lady.

"Meta Knight, what should we do?" Sword Knight asked, who was well away from the last second antagonist.

"Clearly you should-" Meta Knight's speech was interrupted as a bullet clanked against his mask, a direct hit that knocked him onto the ground.

"Meta Knight!" Ribbon yelled, as she quickly rushed over to him. "Are you- uh…."

Meta Knight got up, and held a hand to his face, though it was for naught since his… mask… was cracked. "…" Meta Knight looked at the enemy gunner, who seemed to be waiting for something. "You've made an unfortunate mistake." Meta Knight said.

"What, you don't want everyone too see the cute face of yours, despite the fact that a majority of them are probably well aware of your look?" Kelstri asked, sounding annoyed. "I mean, it's not like your face would even hinder your reputation, you can still basically kill anyone you meet."

"…" Meta Knight paused. "What did you just call me?"

"Oh don't play dumb, I called you cute." She responded. "You're seriously not going to go sicko mode because I called you cute, are you?"

"I don't know what sicko mode is, but you've just messed with the wrong knight." Meta Knight outstretched his wings, and glared at Kelstri with all of his power. "Fight me."

"Hang on… let me bring up the chat…" Kelstri said, tapping on the back of her leg. Then a screen shot up from her arm, it was a black glass screen with what appeared to be little pieces of text rapidly heading up like some kind credits scene. "Since this stream will be over soon, I'll ask chat, should I fight him?"

"Enough." Meta Knight said as he rushed forward, quick as a flash, and slashed his sword at Kelstri, who barely had a chance to jump backwards. Meta Knight's sword hit the front of her gun, nearly knocking it out of her hand, and he wasn't done yet. Meta Knight took to the skies, and after he locked onto his target, immediately dived into her, knocking her onto the ground.

"Wow that's kind of cool." Meta heard Ribbon say, but quickly ignored her as he went to disarm the assailant. Meta Knight swooped back in and grabbed the gun with his free hand, trying to take it away.

"No, you can kill me, but you cannot take this gun!" Kelstri said. "You shouldn't be able to touch anything honestly, but I digress!" She tried to yanked the gun back. "Let go!"

"Blade, Sword, Ribbon, a little help here?!" Meta Knight yelled, beckoning them forward.

"Aye aye captain!" Sword Knight yelled as he and Blade Knight ran behind him and began to pull in his favor.

"Ribbon!" Meta Knight yelled, looking around, but seeing no fairy within a three mile radius. "Where did she-" then behind Kelstri Meta Knight saw something he honestly didn't expect. It was Ribbon. Directly behind Kelstri. "Intresting." Meta Knight replied.

"What's so-" then without any warning, Ribbon began to do the only real thing she could do in this situation. She pulled on the back of Kelstri's hair. "What are you doing?" Kelstri asked, moving her hand up to swat Ribbon away as if she was some sort of fly.

"NOW!" Meta Knight yelled to his Knight's. Having a slight idea of what this meant, the Knights used their full power to yank the gun away from Kelstri. The Knight's fell back in a sort of domino effect, and the gun flew midair. Meta Knight looked up as it spun midair, and as he did he heard something from a few ways away.

It was uh… Ribbon's friend, Adeline, yes. Adeline said something rather odd, not really a full sentence. "-is going according to plan."

Then something odd happened, and Meta Knight suddenly found himself to be falling towards a grassy field, headfirst.

**{===}**

Dedede was listening as Madison read probably the strangest thing he had ever heard in his life. So apparently this goon had written a whole series of plot points that were supposed to convulse into onto story despite the fact that they had never written any fanfic before.

"There was supposed to be a character named… headband?" Madison asked sounding confused. "In a future story…"

"That's the stupidest name I've done heard." Dedede replied. "I mean, who would name a character after something you wear?"

"Well there's Ribbon." Adeline reminded him. "Still the name is really weird."

Madison continued to read. "Apparently my… father is dead?" she asked. "Apparently that was supposed to be a plot point… I don't get how it's a plot point if this is real life however."

"Yeah it really makes you wonder." Adeline said. "Are these facts?"

"That was honestly the worst way to insert the title." Dedede replied. "Zero outta ten."

"Back on topic, shouldn't we be writing an ending or something like that?" Adeline asked. "Wait… there's a a section with my name…"

They scrolled down to the section and it read as following:

"November 27, 1997 Hal Laboratories attempted the first trial of their digital conscious transferal via a test involving one of the workers children. The sixteen year old had been strapped into a machine and HAL Laboratories attempted to put this individual into the game known as "Kirby's Dreamland 3", but unfortunately has not been able to take the child's conscious back. The parent of the…"

"The parent of the what?" Dedede asked.

Madison didn't respond for a moment before continuing. "The parent of the child had this to say…"

"It's a tragedy honestly." The parent laughed. "But we're actively working to bring her back, perhaps some day in the future when the technology is better, I'll get her back, but… not right now."

"So… what does this have to do with me?" Adeline asked.

"Wait…" Madison looked to Adeline. "What's you name?"

"Adeline." Adeline replied. "Why?"

"…" Madison had a look on her face as if she had just figured out the murderer in a mystery novel. "So… that has a high chance to be you…"

"What do you mean?" Adeline asked.

"Well, I don't have it now, but there was a file…"

"And…" Madison took a deep breath. "So the file had your name on it, and the way I accessed it involved putting in the combination B-A-B-Y…"

"B A B Y?" Dedede asked. "Well that spells…" he paused. "What does it spell."

"It spells baby." Adeline said. "Wait a minute…" she looked over to Meta Knight who was attacking Kelstri still. "Madison, exit the file thingy for a moment." Adeline said. They clicked the little X button near the tip right of the window.

"What are you going on about?" Dedede asked. Adeline seemed like she was about to say something, but then got a curious look on her face.

"Click the uh… the images file." Adeline said, pointing to a folder that aptly read "images". They clicked the folder and another window with various subfolders were there. "Click on the one that says textures." Adeline said.

"Pardon, where are you exactly going with this!" Madison asked.

"Just trust me on this." Adeline replied. "I just… I'm sure it'll work." Madison nodded and clicked on the textures button, and there was a single image in the folder.

" "

"What's that supposed to be?" Dedede asked.

"Hand me the computer for a moment." Adeline said. Madison nodded begrudgingly and handed Adeline the laptop. "Yes, I think you'll find that, everything…" Adeline clicked on something Dedede couldn't quite see, the laptop was facing away, and suddenly the computer closed.

Light began to build up in the computer, and Dedede and Madison stepped back as Adeline's expression grew quieter.

"-is going according to plan." Adeline finished.

**{===}**

"**Ok, there are too many textboxes…" **they said. They were certainly correct, though nobody else seemed to pay them any mind, they were quite literally surrounded by textboxes, each saying the exact same thing.

"Yeah, I agree, but what if… you try again?" Kirby suggested. "What if… we do it… again?"

"**I'm not so sure." **They replied. **"I get the feeling that if I do, a chain of events will happen that will lead to the termination of this adventure." **

Kirby was confused, but nothing about this made sense at this point. "I don't know why you think that, and I honestly don't care…" Kirby replied. "Just do it."

"**Fine, but if everyone dies, it's your fault." **They tried again, and as they did Kirby heard something pipe up in his… non-existent ears. It kind of sounded like Adeline honestly.

As the next textbox looking thing appeared, Kirby heard Adeline speak. "-is going according to plan." Then something really strange happened. Everything disappeared, and Kirby found himself floating in a dark void.

"Huh?' Kirby asked.

He didn't quite know where he was.

"**Well this is a problem." **_They _said, sounding very close. Kirby spun around, and saw… them but in the human looking form from when they were within the glass. **"We're either dead,or stuck between dimensions." **

"Well, how do we get out?" Kirby asked.

"**Well, there is a way, but you're not gonna like it." **They replied, smirking. **"If we both put our heads together and use the power of friendship, we can both escape." **

"We can both?" Kirby asked. "That's not happening."

"**Listen Kirby, they're over here, y'know?" **they asked. **"I'm honestly the only thing keeping you alive right now, y'know?" **

"But…" Kirby paused. "You tried to kill everybody."

"**Yeah, but like half your friends tried to take over that galaxy at some point." **They added. **"You're making excuses at this point, all your friends are waiting." **

"What?" Kirby asked. "Where are they?"

"**They aren't." …** _Void_ responded. **"I think I get it now, but it's you who needs to make the decision, Kirby." **

"…"

"**Without you there is no 'Kirby Universe', so your friends don't really exist until you return." **Void replied. **"So, what'll it be?" **

"Hm." Kirby responded, looking around. "You know, I really didn't do much on this adventure." Kirby said. "Kind of weird that my name is in the title, but whatever."

"**Yeah, kinda odd." **

"But honestly, I can say one thing." Kirby said as he floated over to Void. "I absolutely hate you, but I suppose…." Kirby closed his eyes for a moment. "The real Kirby: Skyfall was the friends we made along the way."

"**No." **

"Yeah, fair enough." Kirby replied. "Now how do we return to our universe?"

"**Close your eyes for a moment." **Void said. Kirby closed his eyes, kind of concerned of what was going to happen. Kirby then felt himself spinning, kind of like before, but uncontrollably like he was hurtling towards something. He then felt his skin catch on fire, y'know, a typical Saturday.

…

Oh yeah, his skin was on fire!

"**Shhh, it'll be over soon, you won't die." **Void said. **"Well if you do you'll probably faint before anyt…" **

Kirby… blacked out.

**{===} **

_Epilogue _

_Part 1._

"Ugh, where am I…" Bandanna Dee said, as he opened his eyes. He wasn't anywhere he could recognize, though the location was rather odd. He was… on some sort of beach, the water nearby sparkling like it was filled to the brim with glitter. It seemed like some sort of paradise honestly.

Then from behind him, somebody spoke…

Wasn't to him though, so there clearly had to be somebody else.

"Juh?' the person said. "Who's that?"

"I'm not quite sure, should we ask them?" another person, sounding quieter than the other said.

"Sure, but I'll got first!" the first person said. Bandanna Waddle Dee turned around and cameface to face with uh… well, he had seen them before, it was on Kirby's most recent adventure. Francisca and Flamberge, two of the three mage sisters.

"Excuse me, do you know where on Popstar this is?" Bandanna Dee asked.

"Popstar?" Francisca asked. "That's thousands of light years away." She responded.

In that moment, Bandanna Waddle Dee realized a couple things. He wasn't on Popstar, he didn't have his spear, and he was stuck on a beach with three people he barely knew, and… he was hungry.

Guess you could say he was "**Bandanna Waddle Dee: Far From Home" coming like… near the start of 2021, idk. **Wait, no he wasn't. He was just far from home.

Really stupid thought honestly.

**{===} **

_Epilogue _

_Part 2._

Meta Knight was falling, falling rapidly towards a grassy field below. As he was falling, he began to slowly spin, and looked around as he tumbled towards the floor below. There were multiple people besides him, probably the people he was just with in the supposed ship.

Well, they looked to be unconscious, and probably wouldn't survive the fall without broken bones. Meta Knight extended this wings, immediately regaining his air control. Meta Knight first looked for his Knight's, quickly going over and stopping them from spinning so rapidly, as they were doing.

Next, there was Dedede, and…

"Eh, he'll be fine." Meta Knight shrugged. "Who else…" Meta Knight looked around and only saw one other individual, that being Ribbon. Meta Knight quickly flew over and grabbed Ribbon's hand, quickly stopping her freefall. Meta Knight then swooped towards the ground, landing with a slight dust cloud around him.

Meta Knight se Ribbon on the ground, and looked around to get a sense of the locale. They were near a forest, probably the same one he and Ribbon were in momentarily. Well more than momentarily, but you get the idea. Meta Knight turned his attention back to his Knight's, and-

_THUD _

Huh, guess people fell faster than he anticipated. There was another thud, probably king Dedede, and then another, probably Ribbon's friend. Meta Knight quickly went over to his Knight's. Meta Knight helped them up, and while their armor was scratched, they seemed to be alright.

"Ugh, what happened?" Sword Knight asked, brushing himself off.

"You all fell." Meta Knight said. "I don't know how though."

"Where are the others?" Blade Knight asked. "Are they alright?"

"Dedede and Ribbon are alright, but I haven't seen Kirby." Meta said, looking around.

"Poyo!"

"And, there goes my week." Meta Knight chided as he turned to see… not Kirby. It was that uh… the weird looking thing Kirby had brought along. Kirby was next to it, sleeping like he always was, though he seemed less… moving than before.

"He's not dead." They responded. "But I'll be going."

"Going where?" Meta Knight asked.

"**I'm not needed here, so I'll probably travel, I don't really know.**" They began to walk away. **"You'll probably see me one way or another, probably on your own travels." **

Kirby began to come to, and _they _looked at Kirby and smiled. **"Bye." **

Then they walked off into the distance, probably appearing in some later adventure as a cameo. But what are the chances of that? The same chances of King Dedede walking up behind-

Meta Knight quickly turned his attention to his backside, but thankfully nobody was there. Probably the opportune moment to check up on the others, so Meta Knight walked over to where Dedede was, Adeline having landed directly on top of him.

"Dedede?" Meta Knight asked. "Are you dead?" he asked poking him.

"Hm…wassat?" Dedede asked, groveling. Dedede turned to his side, his eyes springing open. "Oh, so I ain't dead, eh?" he asked, getting up, Adeline promptly falling to the ground. "Woops."

"Glad to see you're well." Meta Knight said. "Where's the Waddle Dee?"

"Well, he's uh…" Dedede looked around, then his eyes got as big as the moon as he seemed somehow desperate. "I don't see him anywhere."

"Huh?" Adeline said, standing up. "What are we talking abou- OW!" she held her hand to her right eye. "My eye hurts…"

"Probably a side effect of falling from the sky." Meta Knight said shrugging it off. "But getting back on topic, he couldn't have gotten far I'm sure." Meta Knight told Dedede.

"I'm still honestly so confused." Adeline said still holding her hand to her eye. "I don't know why I did that thing with the file, it felt so sudden."

"Many things in life are hard to explain." Meta replied. "If it helps I'll organize a search party." Meta Knight suggested.

"Thanks." Dedede replied glumly, looking towards the horizon. It was around midday surprisingly, but to Meta Knight an unknown amount of time had passed.

"Well, I'll see you two later?" Meta asked.

"I guess, yeah." Dedede replied. "Come on Adeline, I mean, if you want to."

"Yeah, I'll come along." Adeline said. "Bye Meta Knight, tell Ribbon I said hello." Adeline said as she walked off, probably going on her own little adventure.

Meta Knight looked back over to the rest of the group, Kirby was walking off, probably back to his house to sleep, and the only thing left to do was get back on the Halberd, and protect Dreamland from other threats. Meta Knight walked over to Ribbon who seemed to be well awake.

"Oh hey." Ribbon said. "What happened?" she asked him, looking around.

"I'm not quite sure." Meta Knight responded. "I grabbed the gun, and then… well, all of this." He said, his glance shifting upwards ever so slightly. "Well, I suppose it's over, but I assume the colony is still there, so we have to deal with that."

"Well, I still get to stay on the Halberd, right?" Ribbon asked.

"Did I say that?" Meta Knight said sarcastically. "Sure it wasn't somebody else?"

"Hilarious." Ribbon replied. "Alright, can we go now?"

"Sure, let me just ask Sword and Blade where the Halberd is."

He asked, them, and after a few miles of walking, the four made it to the parked ship, thankfully still in a good shape. It honestly didn't feel right to end so suddenly, end without any real resolution to the problems they were facing. A quick scan of the forest area showed that all the people seemingly vanished, and people simply don't vanish off the face of the earth.

Was this really just a game? A façade they were all taking part in, carefully orchestrated ad a story? Or was it something more? Something… important?

Meta Knight asked himself these questions as he sat back in a chair in his room, a cup of coffee by his side, and his feet kicked up. Everyone seemed to be doing something, and that was honestly a good thing. Meta Knight relaxed as he took a sip of the coffee at his side.

Then an alarm in his room rang.

Meta Knight walked over to pick it up, and was rather conflicted with what he saw. The location was on Popstar, yes, but it was from somebody odd…

Somebody named Madison.

Well, there was always time for more adventure, at least where Meta Knight stood. So getting the feeling that this urgent call wouldn't end in anything but utter disaster, Meta Knight picked up the call.

**To be continued in… **

**2021 **

* * *

"You honestly expect me to believe that this was all because the fictional characters figured out you were writing a fanfiction?" they asked. "Why would the characters go against their programming, hmmmm?"

"I don't know." I replied. "They just did."

"Listen, based on investigations, and interviews with the company, there's no way this wasn't planned out beforehand." They replied. "As you're a moderate internet success story, it's probable you went against the guidelines to get… _views _as they call them."

"I didn't." I replied. "I honestly just wanted to see her, and then maybe have a bit of fun, y'know?"

"Listen, you do realize you may have indirectly caused the deaths of thousands, yes?" they asked, standing up and slamming their hands on the table. "We've essentially proved that what you just said, this entire _Kirby: Skyfall_ story as you call it, it's false!"

"If you really believe that…" I said, turning around and looking at the strange steel walls behind me. "Go ahead, I've done all I can."

"You haven't done all you can, in fact there's a lot more you're going to have to do." They said, as they slammed down a manila folder on the table in front of me.

"What's this?" I asked.

"Well, considering the government isn't bothering to take this task, there's only one person who can." They said. "You don't really have a choice, you're a worker of the government for now, open the folder and I'll explain."

I opened the folder and there were multiple pictures that caught my fancy, though only three in number. There was one, a strange looking scepter with a star on the top, another what appeared to be an arcade machine, and the next… what looked to be various pieces of… a clock?

"It's honestly simple." They explained. "You need to find these artifacts, or at least find whoever's holding them, and bring them back to us."

"Sounds simple." I replied. "But-"

They seemed to know what I was saying, as they interrupted me rather rudely. "If you fail to complete your mission, or betray the government, we will find you, and you will be terminated."

It's honestly surreal what happened afterwards, a series of events that would eventually lead to the strangest moments of my life. But you're not here to hear my life story, I'm sure you honestly don't care. There are many chapters in the saga of obtaining these artifacts, so perhaps I'll spread them out across… somewhere.

They'll all be out there somewhere by the time you're reading this.

I hope you find them.

It should shed some light on what happened, and… if you're still confused, try to find the others.

As for me, well…

Ill be around.

**To be continued, later in 2020… **

* * *

**(: Massive thumbs up to everyone who reviwed, you've been a huge help throughout all of this.**

* * *

**So ends the tree. **

**Now for the review: **

**In my humble opinion as my first long real fanfiction, it's just alright. Re-reading it, and really considering what I put down on paper, yes, it could be better obviously. **

**My favorite part was the humor and the chapter names, and I hope you enjoyed my odd sense of humor as well. My favorite chapter was chapter seven because… **

**I really like the number seven.**

**:p **

**Anyways, I want to hear your thoughts on this mediocre mess, and more importantly I'm not gonna stop writing Kirby fanfic. Kirby is a series I hold near and dear to my heart, Triple Deluxe being my introduction to the series, and Star Allies being my favorite game. **

**I honestly think without Kirby I would be a very different person, and a big part of that is this YouTube channel called Meteorz. His "What is Kirby Canon" videos helped me get into the larger Kirby franchise, and without him I'd probably be playing Mario or Zelda or something. **

**(Fun fact: I've NEVER played a 3d Zelda game) **

**But here's the outline for what's gonna be the future of my Kirby fics. I want to do differing genres so no two fanfic feel samey, so some of these might be a bit odd. **

**Here we go: **

**Kirby Artifacts: Horror/Suspense (2020-2021) **

**Bandanna Waddle Dee: Far From Home: Adventure/Friendship (2021) **

**Untitled Ribbon and Meta Knight story: Romance {NOT BETWEEN META AND RIBBON, BUT BETWEEN TWO OTHER CHARACTERS}/ Humor (2021?) **

**Untitled Dedede and Adeline story: Drama/Tragedy (2022?) **

**Artifacts 2? **

**(Culmination story) **

**That's all I have planned, and honestly I love this fanfic. It taught me how I write, helped me learn my style, my sense of humor, and many other things that will actually help in school that don't involve 9,999,999 pages of a textbook. **

**So once again, as I leave this fanfiction forever, and focus on… horror, I'll leave you with these words. **

"_Nothing great in the world has been accomplished without passion." _

-A very successful businessman

**THE END **

_(-I o I-)_


End file.
